Supernaturally Troped
by electricgurl
Summary: Day 30-ZOMBIES AU - of ongoing tropes without sexy times.
1. Chapter 1: Deep Purple Bristo

**Deep Purple Bristo**

It was a Friday morning, probably the busiest day of their entire week, the students rushing around and the workers getting ready for their final day of work. It was always packed and the Roadhouse was well known and people returned normally twice a day if they could. Ellen and John had been close after they both lost their other halfs during the 9/11 attacks; when Dean was sent overseas they needed a distraction for the entire family, they opened Deep Purple. That had been just over five years ago and the business had never been better.

The coffee was cheaper than the big franchises and ten times better, everything was made locally so the price was cut and lacked the crap you would normally get in your food; made it one of the healthiest places. It was also the only Bristo in the state that offered a totally vegan menu. Benny and Andrea; their cooks were bragging about the award winning vegan pies she produced. Dean had one and had to admit he probably wouldn't have been able to figure out that it was vegan. High praise for sure.

Jo, Sam, Ash, Jessica, Adam and Meg all worked the front and when Dean had returned from overseas he had been shocked to see his family had not only grown but added new additions to it. The shop had offered Dean shelter and a place to go outside of his room and house while not willing to be too far from his family. He had been honorably discharged after being a POW for the last eight months. He couldn't say he thought they were wrong, he froze on the front lines and that couldn't be allowed.

Which was what had brought Dean to working at the Bristo two months after coming home. He knew his collected family was worried for him, he didn't talk as much as before and music was listened to over ear buds not his speakers. Dean just shook his head, if any of his fellow soldiers saw him now he knew he would never hear the end of it. He was in the uniform that Ellen told him was a job requirement but he called bullshit on that. it wasn't that horrible, black pants, black shoes; and a simple white button up top. He licked his lips and shook his head, it was the add ons he was having the problems with. He was going totally going to blame everything that followed on the waitress skirt that he was fucking with when it happened.

Dean was finishing tying the skirt thing and pulled his notepad out to get back to work when the door opened with a bang. His eyes going over to the noise and frowning slightly his body naturally stiffened, it was just a couple in a fight and he let himself relax before moving around the counter and into his section winking to Jo as she silently asked if he was okay. Turning his back to her after confirming that all was fine he turned back around to do his job.

He took the few table orders before going back over behind the counter to clip the orders on the spin table. "Order up!" he called hearing Andrea's quick reply he set to getting the drinks ordered set out. He lost himself in his work letting himself relax further everything was safe here in the dinner. He heard the door open again this time normally, like civilized humans would. He smiled and waved at the repeat customer that it revealed. New resident to their little town, Castiel had been a reporter during the war. Dean found himself opening to this man more often than not with shared experiences, not all of them Castiel hadn't seen a lot of action but he knew why Dean couldn't hate the people there.

It was a relief really, he was talking to his brother Gabriel as they approached the countertop. Both men were into a heavy debate, Dean thought about removing the skirt if it could be called that but figured it wasn't worth the complaining from Ellen . Neither man was likely to comment, they stopped infront of the cash and Dean smiled.

"Give me five minutes and I'll take your orders, got some drinks to go out." He told them, they were regulars they understood how it worked and normally took ten minutes to figure out what they wanted this time .

"It is fine Dean, please take your time." Castiel said as he turned to look at Dean finally and smiled warmly at him. "I hope all is well."

"Its better than most days." He said with a nod to both men before picking up the drinks and taking them to the assigned tables. He was finishing with the last table when the door opened again, he didn't both to look up this time but the knot in the evil skirt had come undo and he had to balance all of the drink trays on one hand to catch the fucking thing before it fell and he lost everything over the floor.

"Everyone on the ground now!" Came the order and Dean frowned he knew that tone, demanding but small traces of fear laced at the beginning; then he heard the safety being removed from a SMG semi-auto machine gun and his entire body tensed up. The trays falling to the floor clattering and drawing every eye towards him. He knew that his family would be worried and he could feel the eyes of the two brothers at the counter also worried. He slowly turned around to face the man, which turned into three men but only one with a gun able to kill at the moment.

The other two men were carrying but they had the safety still on and held tilted down to the floor, it was clear who was the boss here. He felt the shaking in his hand, tightening his grip on the skirt to keep it from being seen. He forced himself to take a deep breath, this was his family and he was trained to deal with shit like this.

"How about we all calm down," Dean starts and the leader took two steps forward and cracked him over the temple with the butt of his gun then shot a burst of rounds into the ceiling above Dean's head letting the building parts rain over him. Dean found himself coughing as he tried to keep his balance from the blow.

"How about you shut the fuck up and get down." Dean tracked the gun movement to something behind him as he heard movement.

"Dean, please," he heard Cass plead and felt a hand pull on the sleeve of his top and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I have no problem shooting both of you to prove a point." The masked man informed them and his finger moved from a resting position to over the trigger and Dean raised his hands.

"Okay, okay Cass, let's get down. Everyone slowly." He called not letting his eyes leave the threat as he sunk down hoping that everyone would follow.

"Well look at that they all listen, clearly we just need help from our magician." Dean was pulled to his feet, "you are going to help us rob this place blind and we will leave. If you call the cops, if you try and stop us or protect this business I will start killing people. Do you understand." The man asked shaking Dean which the last three words. Dean's head was spinning at the motion but he refused to show any further weakness.

"Yeah, I got it." He hissed pulling his arm free and waiting for the blow, there wasn't one this time and he frowned slightly before he heard the other guns being switched into active mode. He raised his hands, "I don't like to be touched." He stated knowing that if they looked they would see his tags and know what they had, he shifted his shoulders slightly to help the tags hide under his top further.

"Learn to deal with it." The second man stated as he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the cash register.

"All of it into the bag." He was told as a large bag was thrust into his hand, he couldn't help it when he pressed the silent alarm. He felt another pull and he was yanked to the safe.

"I don't know the combination." Dean was being honest, he had refused to take the numbers from the family saying it was better if he didn't know what it was, it was another reason they all worried for him. Dean didn't do well with numbers and didn't want the stress of having to remember those numbers so it defaulted to Jo. "The Manager set it up and he's gone for the week." Also not a lie John did set the safe up for the little shop and he was gone out of town with Ellen for the week.

The blow wasn't shocking, the plan wasn't working and he wanted to take his frustrations out on someone. Dean wished he had avoided the back of his neck but he wasn't in a position to complain. He grunted and dropped to his knees from the blow and looked over to Castiel and then Jo to check that they were alright. Jo was with a group of teenagers keeping them silent and down low while she watched Dean carefully worry screaming from her body.

There was still too much of a risk with the three of them in the shop with so many people around Dean knew they needed to relocate. But how, he had no control at the moment and no information to work from. He sighed roughly and was pulled to his feet, he was getting a little tired of being pulled around.

"Okay wise guy, anything worth taking in here?" Dean rolled his eyes and got a slap for the problems, he had to keep the bad guys focused on him, that way he could force a relocation if he played this well enough.

"Deepends on what you are driving," he licked his lips and made sure the angle was right so his voice carried to the kitchen where Andrea was hopefully hiding or had run out the back. "We have plenty out back that is worth more than what's in the safe." As he predicted the greed grew in the man's uncovered eyes.

"Show us," the first demanded joining them and pushing Dean towards the back as the third moved towards the door but covered the group in the main area. Dean stumbled as he made his way into the swinging door and grinned. This was going to be fun. He put on a little extra speed as he went through the door and it swung back, the men had to pause to not get smacked in the face like Dean had done for the first two weeks. It didn't give him a lot of time but it was enough, he grabbed the closest object glad that it was a frying pan and jumped to the left to hide just back from the door frame. The door opened and the two men matched in, frowning when Dean wasn't right in front of them. He jumped, swinging low, going for the lowest blow a guy could take, his family was threatened it didn't matter. Surprise was his and the blow dropped the man with a high pitched whine and a whiting face. He was out for the count and Dean turned his attention to the leader who brought the gun up, finger still in a passive mode.

"Stop, drop the fucking frying pan."

"Make me, " Dean cursed at him taking a step towards him without a thought he swung as he took a second step. The gun fired as Dean connected with the mans lower jaw and heard the snap as it was removed from its socket. A fire had started at the gunfire but Dean didn't think about that at the moment, right now he was focused. Protecting his family, protecting his friends. That was his current list of worries and he found himself grabbing the closest unused gun from the second man's hip and pushing the door open.

Later Castiel would tell him that he hadn't really seen anything like it since he left the war torn countries from his touring but it was breathtaking. Not in a nice or romantic way but in the heroic holy fucking god you are kinda insane but totally wow way. At least that had been Gabriel's translation.

Dean stepped out of the swinging door, gun raised and finger already on the trigger, he had listened to his first Drill Sergeant, _you only take your weapon out when you are ready to use it, otherwise don't bother_. So when Dean had a gun it was trigger ready and he opened fire as soon as his eyes made contact with his target. The third and final man was standing over Jo and the Teenagers who were now whimpering and Dean wasn't sure why but he couldn't deal with it. He fired once into the man's shoulder, it would be painful as fuck but wouldn't kill him or anyone crouched behind him. They screamed and Jo's eyes shot to meet Deans. The man spun around gun at the ready and Dean fired a second time and watched as he dropped to his knees. One single bullet wound in the center of his forehead. He slumped forward, gun sliding towards Dean who stopped it with his foot.

"Clear," he whispered to himself, flicking the safety onto the pistol in his hand he held it loosely as he looked around the room. Jo watching him with shock as she pulled around from the teens, first responders pulling up outside. Cries, whimpers and pain fills the room around him and he felt a hand around his and the gun. He spun then relaxed as he noted it was only Castiel. He let the other man take the weapon from him knowing it was probably scaring the shit out of everyone in the small shop.

"Dean, sit down." Cass said as he pulled him over to a near by table, "I need you to let a EMT look you over." Dean blinked then looked at his friend then back to Jo who had finally moved to his other side, she reached out and held his hand for second before noticing the shaking and released him.

"Too much?" she asked him and he only nodded knowing he was overstimulated but it wasn't like the cops would care, he just killed at least one man in less than seven minutes. Took all three out and not really in self-defence if you looked at it closely; Dean wanted an easier life but that wasn't going to happen.

"I can handle it, but my arm hurts." He stated reaching to rub the offending appendage, but found Cass stopping him.

"You were shot Dean."

"Oh, well that would explain it," Dean paused for another moment his adrenaline high coming down hard and he knew he would crash in a few more minutes. He just wished that the army docs could have seen him, at least he had faced his fear. Not that he wanted to repeat it or join back up but he proved that he could do something in the face of danger. Maybe it would get better. The doors open as the Police announce their entrance to see the blood on the ground and people starting to move around all watching Dean, Castiel and Jo.

":Someone want to explain what's going on here?" Jody Mills demanded as she put her gun away and moved towards the huddled three. She caught sight of Dean and called for an EMT.

"Two more out back, got 'em with a frying pan. Andrea might be out there also, not sure." Dean stated his training kicking in as he gave a sit rep to the next officer he met and turned to look at Jo then Castiel.

"Glad you guys are safe," he whispered caressing his little sisters face and ruffling up Castiel's hair. "Think I'm gonna pass out now." He told Cass in a whisper just before he did.

||DEEP PURPLE ||DEEP PURPLE ||||DEEP PURPLE ||DEEP PURPLE ||||DEEP PURPLE ||DEEP PURPLE ||

The next six months were easiest than the first time Dean went into recovery, first off he was in his home town; with his family and friends, having the support of those he helped saved, the support of the local cops and everyone else was great. He testified alongside most of those in the dinner and sent the two away for seven years both. It wasn't that long but it was the best possible for a first offender that had been prevented from completing his crime. It made Dean think that if someone would have to die before he got what he deserved for threating his family.

Now it wasn't a shock when Jess and Sam got married, nor when Meg and Ash started up their thing. Andrea and Benny are now waiting on twins, no one expected anything else really. What had been a secret at least until two minutes ago when Sam had walked into his brothers bedroom without knocking; again. Had been that Dean was hooking up with his physical therapist; Castiel. But that is another story for another time. It's clear to say that being threated lead to a lot of things and happiness was one of them.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2: I Admire you

**Authors Note:** I know this story is much shorter than yesterday but I wanted to keep with the trend of a story a day and I was done lol, had a seven hour yard sale to help raise money for Mental Health Awareness, worked a eight hour day, forgot I had a date after work and am now returning home four hours short of when I woke. I hope you enjoy this, kept it semi close to canon as it was fun. And I suck at tropes

**Summary:** The story of Two Fans, Two Idols and one match troublemaking lesbian.

**I Admire You  
**Day Two: Idol/Fan Challenge

Castiel had always been a little taken by those humans hand chosen by God to serve him, which is why he found himself in 1979 in a small town that wouldn't mean anything. But the human being born, he meant a lot. The world was on its shoulder, but the shoulders were so small. As Castiel watched him grow the weight grew with his shoulders. It was breath taking to watch his Father's plan fall into place and he sat back and watched as the years pushed on. He had other duties but he couldn't help but watch Dean Winchester.

Castiel many years later, during his fifth meeting with Charlie would find out he was fan-girling; he still wasn't clear on what it meant but the brothers had winced and left the room. Castiel learnt to talk to Charlie alone, if he didn't want to be avoided for the next seventy-two hours. Castiel couldn't help himself, he had been so taken with this human from his birth he had to watch and watch is all he did.

He watched him grow, lose his mother, face trials most adults run from with grace and dignity. His brother left, his father leaving shortly later, finding parts of himself and hating those parts he found. Hiding and running back to his family, finally his path started to blend into the future Castiel knew he would have and not that much changed.

He watched but started to want to help, he admired the differences between the brothers, both were good, decent men; however Dean was someone that Castiel could appreciate. He felt connected even, he knew he shouldn't but he only pulled himself away from the men when he had business to attend in Heaven. It picked up shortly after Dean sold his soul. It was a painful year for everyone, even Castiel felt the pressure, the locks were starting to fall into place.

It wasn't until Castiel held the soul of his favorite human in his hands; pulling him from Hell that he realized that this was a man he could worship. The thought was terrifying and caused the Angel to pull away from the soul he had watched for so long. Now that he was in his grasp he pulled away and went back to his watching. But things were changing, it had started so many years before that the touch sparked something new.

Before it had been curiosity that had caused him to watch, now it was fascination, desire to know more, to learn the soul not just its action. It lead to his fall, his rise and everything before and after; the poor Angel just didn't know at the time. Then the world was shifting again.

-TROPES-

Dean wasn't really sure when it happened, it wasn't like it just popped into his head. It was a slow creep but it happened. He admired Castiel, heck looked up to the Angel. Cass hadn't made it hard, offering his life to protect the Winchester brothers. Over and over again, always willing to go the extra mile to ensure the mission was a success. Not to mention he would listen, it didn't matter what Dean was saying he would listen and if he wanted silence that was given also.

Dean started to watch the Angel more closely, not just in the heat of battle when they were fighting side by side but when they were driving down the road, sitting in a dinner, working a case in some crappy hotel, it was never ending. He noticed small things, how he would keep watch over both of them no matter what shape he, himself was in. It was something he could barely remember, a feeling of protection that hadn't been offered to him since his mother was alive.

He loved his family, all of them even the extended family not of blood; but they were people to protect, people to save and care for. That would never change, it was just the way he was they would have to take it or leave it. But Castiel, he was different; he was someone safe, a badass Angel, a warrior that didn't need protection. Dean couldn't help but take what was being offered, it was nice to just unload his worries onto the other and let him help using his brain.

It was something that Dean respected and had yet to find another, even his flings with normal didn't offer him something like this, not that they were comparable. They were two very different things, but Dean looked up to Castiel, he knew it was old school hero worship. He liked to think it was more like Angel Idol.

-**TROPES**-

Castiel had started to feel the shift, Dean opened up further and started to share and Castiel found himself doing the same. Soon they fell into a routine, the two of them taking comfort in each other's company and relaxing as Sam would head out onto the town for a few hours.

It was comfortable and easy then Charlie started to poke her nose where it didn't belong. Nothing was easy in the same way after that. A small snowball started to gather and compact more snow making it a far larger ball. Dean had shown him something like it during the first snowfall Castiel had seen. He had been amazed at the ability that the snow held to compact upon itself. But it had gotten large rather quickly and soon they had something unstoppable in their hands.

This was similar, welcome was yet to be seen.

**The End **


	3. Chapter 3: MR E

**Mr. E**  
_Day Three: Anonymous Love Letters_

**Authors note:** Title read out loud should help make sense, my idea of being clever. Hoping you like, I am actually now a day ahead of the challenge! Wooot! Was gonna make it a story a day but then I realized if I do that my crossovers are going to be even more delayed. Once more Dean/Cass because they are really my only ship on Supernatural (because their canon); sex isn't required relationships hence why only hints found here. Onwards to the story, again not AU.

~~~mr.e~~~

Dean remembered the shock he had when he had gotten the first letter, it was a simple white standard letter with his name and the bunkers address. The handwriting wasn't something he could recognize, he knew his father's Yoda scrawl; Sam's was nice, neat, and tidy . While those described in part the hand written it was more. Kevin was a little manic with his writing but then again that was mostly his notes. His other writing showed a focus on his study but more at ease than Sam's and the envelopes. Bobby was scratched, Rufus, Jo, Ellen, and Ash all wrote in the same haste like these would be the last words they ever write. Lisa and Charlie's was more girly and he couldn't think of anyone else that would send him a letter.

Sure some of those names were well past dead but things happened, pre-paid arrangements came to an end after a while. Nothing was over until you were dead, it had become the Winchester's slogan over the years. The second thing that was a little bothersome about the letter was its location. It had been on the kitchen table when he woke, Sam had pointed to it.

"Delivery I guess," coffee in hand, "not sure who from." Sam didn't even seem that fazed with the fact that there was a random letter appearing in their heavily fortified magical bunker.

"Already out on your run then." Dean assumed figuring it had been at the front of an entrance, he knew Sam ran the perimeter in the morning to ensure everything was sealed up safe and sound. It was reassure and perhaps Dean did the same inside while Sam ran outside. Neither really talked about it but the letter was offsetting to the normal they had.

"Nope, it was right there," Sam said followed by a yawn that he didn't bother to cover with a hand. He took a large drink of his coffee as Dean avoided the letter and went to get a cup of coffee before attempting to let his brain work out the little mystery letter.

"That's odd," Dean commented bringing the cup up to his nose and inhaling the bitter smell of the watered down beans.

"Yeah, gonna open it?" Sam asked pushing on past and they both knew it was like a two on the scale of weird in their lives.

"Not yet, got things to do and if its some type of curse I'd rather have a shower and put on real clothes first.

"Don't be so crazy, I'm sure its nothing like that. Open it." He prodded and Dean looked over to his brother, his eyes narrowing at him.

"What's up with you," he was pushing the letter and way to perky this morning, normally Sam had run and was in work mode, Dean had almost forgotten this part of the waking process, when Sam was normally a crabby bitch.

"Nothing, just wanna know who sent it. Aren't you the little bit curious."

"Sure but I also can wait, unlike you Samantha I have patience with the small things." They both paused and watched each other drink their coffee's, eyes darting to the letter every so often. The words range true and let Dean wake up in peace. He had always been the first to rush in during a fight but after the fact, back in the real life. That was were Dean took on the defensive, like he always said humans were just fucked. Demons and monsters he could understand, they were evil but humans. They were sneaky; Dean had learnt that hard lesson one to many times over the years.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he didn't want to dwell on years gone past, he turned out decent if he could say so himself. The proof was in Sam; while the boy had his faults Dean felt overall he did a good job helping to raise him. He was wandering again and he looked up at Sam again and sighed.

"Stop the puppy eyes," he stated pushing his empty cup towards the letter then snatched it from its current spot. He held it up for a moment then frowned, "gonna go get ready for the day," he pushed from the table and made it back down the hall. Moving into his room he reached for his mp3 player and plugged it into the base unit for a boost. Flicking on a playlist he set about his morning routine.

As he got ready he let himself start to drift with the music, thinking a little about the letter but really just relaxing into the morning. Before the shower he did a fifteen minute intense work-out that left him sweating. He swiped the back of his arm over his forehead taking care of most of the sweat. He turned the water on as he stripped, making quick work of the shower he jumped back out and toweled off and got dressed finally for the day. Relaxed but decent enough to move if needed during a fight. Dean knew he had a lot of enemies and would treat the letter as a threat.

He knew he was over-reacting, the possibilities were like less than one percent but still he had to be careful and really waiting to read probably a gut wrenching letter alone seemed like a great idea to him. Since that was probably what it would end up being and he didn't want Sammy there when he read it the first time.

He gathered the letter and change to another playlist that he used when reading to keep Sam out of the room. It worked wonders and Dean smirked to himself as he collected the letter and moved to the chair he had by the door, He hadn't used it outside of reading and while the room had space he left it where it was, it seemed just right for whatever reason he had. He sighed softly and unsealed the letter in one quick movement, he held himself from holding it away from his body like a bomb as he reached in and pulled out the single piece of paper. It weighted more than that and he wondered what the secret was, perhaps it was special paper as the weight left the envelope as he removed the sheet.

Unfolding it he noted that the writing was the same as that on the white envelope, that wasn't a shock and he carefully let the paper rest open in his lap before picking it up a few minutes later to read it.

Presented To Dea  
To Dean  
For Dear

Dean;

You will find no name at the end of this letter-Dean huffed like he was really shocked at that , like this could be a good thing but instead of tossing it away the comfortable weight in his hands made him read on. –that is simply because I do not wish you to feel pressured by the words I will write here. –Dean winced what was going on, confused he pushed on. –I plead with you to read each and every word and believe in the truth I write.

Dean paused there for a moment, if he committed he read the entire thing, no stopping and no regret. At least he hoped not and then willing to push any further reaction away until the end he set back into the chair and started to read again.

I know it will be hard to read this but you need to know that you are an amazing person, you are kind, courteous, generous, protective, clever, and so much more. You showcase everything that you are every day. Willing to put your life before others without thinking, you put your entire soul into every step of your day, from making breakfast for those around you or saving an innocent life.

I wanted you to know that while you might not think that much of yourself I think the world of you. You are worth a million stars and I cannot think of anything I would not do for you. I strive to keep you safe and happy but not everything goes as planned. I regret a lot of things over the years but never our friendship and relationship whatever it might have been or will be in the future.

I hope you are smiling when you read this but I know you are frowning and doubt already the words you are reading but I remind you what I said at the start of this letter. –I plead with you to read each and every word and believer in the truth I write. – I know you have read every word; you are a man of your own. Believing is just harder for you, belief always has been a problem for you.

You like things you can touch which is why I offer you the weight of my true words written on a paper for your believe.

~Yours

While Dean had almost dropped the letter at the beginning of it he held onto it looking down. He could feel the frown on his face that the mystery writer had predicted and that was enough to bring a very slight smile to his lips. Then he thought back to the last line, the weight of true words. That smelt of magic or something similar to it. Dean frowned slightly not knowing if this really was a good thing or not.

What if this was a crazy stalker thing, Dean didn't want to think that the words in the letter were not in a threatening manner, rather just truthful. Which was almost worse, this was un-walked territory for him. He didn't have people just write him a bunch of nice things and not expect something in return. He frowned again and set the letter aside and moved over to turn the playlist off.

He needed to ask Sam if this was his doing, he wouldn't rest until he knew if this was another prank war or something like that. He gathered the note maybe Sam got someone else to write it or took a class or something. Who knows with nerdy geek mix brother's, he made his way to the library which is where Sam normally was if there wasn't a case or hurt member.

Marching in he tossed the paper down in front of his brother, "is this your idea of a prank?" he demanded the weight leaving his hands and falling into his brothers. The man looked up surprised and in that second Dean held back the urge to snatch it back from his brother. It was clear he didn't expect a normal piece of paper and Dean thought to who else it could be. Why didn't they sign their names, was it someone horrible. Someone he hated? He frowned at that thinking of any baddies he really could say he hung out with.

When he started to do the count he realized it actually was quite a few; Vampires, Demons, Were-wolf's (kinda), Reapers, Angels, Pagan Gods (kinda), Arch-Angels- more than Dean was willing to admit and he felt his hand shake slightly. He claimed the seat across from his brother as he read it over and he hummed after reading it. He handed it back to Dean and then leaded back in his chair.

"I didn't do this Dean, it seems like the real deal."

"I know-"

"You okay?" he looked up then and found a smile on his lips for his brother.

"I will be, I just. Why not sign their name?"

"Maybe they don't know you as well as they believe they do."

"Yeah, maybe…"the silence is dragged out as Dean's fingers trace over random words enjoying the nice weight in his hands.

"Do you really doubt the words there?" Sam asked and Dean could only think Sammy with that tone a young child that Dean was helping to raise. Dean couldn't meet his eyes and lie so he didn't look but he also didn't open his mouth to speak up either. He couldn't even deny it when Sam was looking at him. Didn't Sam not already know this? Hell , Dad had figured it out and adjusted to work with it. After all Sam seemed to complain enough about his self-destructive attitude.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Why don't you write back?" Sam said cutting off whatever else Dean was about to announce and Dean felt his nose wrinkling at the suggestion and shook his head.

"While you think you live In a chick flick world, I do not. No, just no Sam. I am not writing and staring something with a person that thinks I'm too shallow or whatever to like them face to face. Clearly nothing's going to happen, drop it."

Sam dropped it, Dean put the letter in the top middle drawer of his desk. The letters didn't stop there, they just got shorter and more direct. The weight was always present and it was always the same weight no matter how long or short the letter was.

You are honest ~Yours

Your ability to adapt is breathtaking, Two hunts ago you were alone and cornered but managed to convince both your enemies that they were backstabbers. It was your charm that convinced them. Believe that you are good, everyone else every evil creatures see it. ~Yours

You are smart ~Yours

You once told me 'it gets better'. So I pass along these good words from a close and dear friend. It gets better. ~Yours

Talked your way out of a police jail cell without a single piece of ID, wit behold. ~Yours

It went on for months and months, the letter ranging from three words to three pages and Dean was almost starting to believe it. It was until the letter late summer arrived that he knew it was time to act. It was the heaviest of all the letters and he knew that this would change everything.

Dean,

You seem to be at ease of late and I hope that I had a small part of this, or at least in part by these letters if not myself. I regret to tell you that this will be my last letter. I wish this could go on but to weight of writing has been greater than I foresaw. However there is so much left unsaid and I will try to summarize as well as I can.

I respect you above all our close friends and family, perhaps it is unfair of me to hold you above the expectations of the others but I have gotten to know you. How you joke away a tear when you are watching your TV shows or movies. How focused you get on a good book you are ready, wishing you could talk to someone. I hope you will, reach out and talk. Make connections with those around you, you never know when they will leave you.

We have both fought, bleed, and died for what you believe in because you are right. You embody human nature, it's a fantastic thing to see and I wouldn't give anything to not see it at least once in my life. You are a gift to the world and I hope one day you can at least learn to love yourself a portion of what I love you.

You have risen above everything put in your path and nothing will stop you when you have your friends and family. Dean, please if nothing else take that no matter what you have done you are a good man. Spend some time on you, you have earned it. Saved the world at least twice now so please take a break when you want one.

Remember you are loved, take care.

Now and Forever:

~Yours

Dean didn't have anything to say, he didn't even know how to reaction at the moment, that came later on when he had re-read it a few more times. Only, like ten or so.

It was then that he hoped it would work in reverse, he figured believe would help it out a great deal. He pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. Licking his lips he started to write, tossing out his first few attempts before he stopped and let himself think about it for a few moments.

It was hard to write to anyone possible, it helped to think about the letters as a person and try and stay away from pronouns. Shouldn't be too hard. He set out to try for hopefully the final time.

Mr.E

My Mother (Mary if you didn't know already…I'm sure you do…) always told me you needed to do a nice thank you for all of your notes. Really I should do one for each but that is something I would rather do in person. Now that I have done that, the real reason for this letter. I have stood back and let you pour your heart out hoping that you would give me a hint or a name.

I know you meant well but you just made it worse, it makes me realize I am probably right and you are something supernatural too worried to approach me. I wouldn't approach me, you make it clear that while your words are nice, conversation is never offered at least not to my knowledge. Do you not understand what you tempt someone with, your talk of love and peace. Finding calm in the world to help others, why offer it but never mean to actually let me share it with you.

It was cruel, but I wouldn't change it for a second. I just wish we could have gotten to know each other better in real life then maybe the name at the top wouldn't be a Mystery but rather Mine. Think about that.

If its something you want all I need is a name.

~Dean  
~Your Dean  
~Yours  
~

Dean looked at the unsigned for the most part letter. He didn't know what to put, anything he thought of needed to be said it couldn't be written and read anyway the person wanted to take it. It wouldn't work that way, not this time. He sighed softly and licked his lips, he puzzled over it for a few minutes before he folded the paper up and into an envelope from the last letters Dean received and flipped the letter over and wrote out in clear words hoping this word.

**RETURN TO SENDER**

He placed the letter on the end of his bed and watched as it disappeared from sight. Well that seemed to work, he nodded and knew it was done and now all he could do was wait.

He waited for three weeks, three long weeks that he was being held by Abaddon and the trouble makers she was recruiting. She had threatened a great deal but never ended up doing too much, never taking his meat suit. That was all he could have asked for, it was a dream come true that it was reality. Sam, Kevin, Charlie, and Castiel stormed the building to save him.

It wasn't the best op but it worked for what it was needed for, Sam and Cass dragging Dean away from the prison he had known. He heard sorrys and he wanted to wave his hand but he doubted that the arm moved at his command. He couldn't really speak at the moment either and he found himself being loaded into the impala.

The next time he woke he was at the bunker finally and he felt a tension release from his shoulders and he turned his head to see Castiel sitting in his reading chair.

"H'y,"Dean tried to talk and managed slightly.

"Hello Dean, I am glad you are finally awake."

"Me too Cass, where is everyone?"

"Resting we have been watching you in shifts, how are you feeling.."

"Like a mac truck ran me over, and I have experience in that department." He warned holding up a finger and a smile and the Angel actually smiled back. It shocked Dean to drop the smile from his and looked at his friend again. "Something different Cas." It wasn't so much a question or demand as a simple inquiry.

"I think we should wait to talk when you are healed fully."

"How about no, I have missed you please I need you," Dean picked at one of his fingers before finishing the hanging sentence. "- to distract me."

"I am yours." Castiel stated simply to him and Dean's eyes widened and he looked up to meet the Angel's eyes.

"Cass?"

"Dean."

**END**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**  
_Angel/Demon AU_

**Authors Note:** I didn't set out for mpreg but it happen, tried to work around it best and nothing of the act…sigh. Just wanted the backstory in a relationship pov. Hope you enjoy all the same. Also I am going to explain away Castiel's OOC by the fact he has a extended family he would have adjusted at least some by now. I will be taking prompts for all worlds on m tumblr account (kawkawzombie)

* * *

"Please Mommy! I want to hear Grampa's story tonight, you promised if I was good alllll week longgg you would tell it to me on Friday night. I counted Mommy! It was 1,2,3,4,5 days , and I was really good so please." The small child pleaded and interlaced her fingers as if she was praying. You sigh the babe was telling the truth, you had made the promise and it wouldn't take much longer than two children books.

"I did so make that promise," you move over and sit down beside your oldest daughter, "What did you do that was soooo gooood this week?" you teased reaching over and tickling the little girls foot, a squeal is pulled from her as she squirms half-heartily away from the touch. The tease kept up for a few moments before we settle in to the bed for the story time. Your baby girl pressed into your side and playing with the end of your braid. It's hard to believe she was three already.

"Okay, so the story. Long ago and a place not too far from here-" you start and find yourself cut off.

"-Demons and Angels lived at war-"

"You gonna tell it or me?" a playful tone so the child didn't think she was in trouble.

"Sorry, but its grampa!"

"I know honey, maybe I should ask him to tell it?" she perks up and you know you have her attention.

"Do you think he would?"

"We could ask," you hold your hands in pray and wait for her to copy you before speaking up, "Grampa Cass; Roberta was wondering if you had time for a bedtime story from you." you only have a few seconds delay before you catch the Angel arriving the wings flickering slightly before trailing to another plane of existence.

"Of course I do, I always have time for you my Suggnlet." Is the instance reply you hear, your Father smiles at you as he takes the other side of the bed, his hand squeezing your shoulder reassuringly and in greeting as he presses as kiss to the top of his grand-daughters head."I do miss you all while I'm away, but what story do you wish me to tell?"

"Yours and Grand-fathers meeting, "the youngster offered not really knowing what she asked but you know that she will get it, Castiel was weak for any of his and Dean's bloodline no matter what the divides between them would be. Time moved and it didn't affect them so why worry, growing older wasn't a concern to them so therefore time was nothing.

"Oh, it was a grand day when I met your Grand Father but I'm not sure if it's a good bedtime story, perhaps a later meeting our first outing-"

"Nope, meeting, its okay it helps me sleep." She reassures him and you sigh and nod confirming the words it was all true and you wait to see what Castiel does. You had learnt to never predict either of your fathers so you could only watch for the moment.

"Fine, settle in then," he kissed her head again and set her into the bed pulling the covers up to cover her and moving to take the chair next to the bed. You move to sit at the end of the bed, your hand on your baby girls leg as you listen to a tale you had loved to hear before going to bed when you were going up,

"It was many years ago, things were different then, Demons and Angels did not work side by side or even speak. You see there were a many number of things wrong back then and I will tell you about them when you are older but for now it was scary and painful. We were at war you see, for hundreds of years the demons had been below the surface and the Angels in the air above the surface. Resources were for all and they used as they needed but as the years went on they realized it wouldn't all last.

It was shortly after that they realized there was more resources than either side would ever need between them, the wars that started.-_Cas shivers at the memories, but pushes on and semi forcing a smile_-it was at a battle that I met your Grand Father. He was a great warrior for the Demons, he had been trained from birth for this honour and his brother followed him. Both powerful forces I did not expect to face off against both and be the one left standing.

The battle had been going for four days at this point, both side willing to allow moments of rest between fights but they would go on when a challenge began. It was their way at the time after all and I found Samuel your Grand Uncle resting, I attacked and took him down and was able to bind him as a prisoner, it just happened that you Grand Father had returned directly after I stood up. Another fight started and I knew this one was different. This demon didn't fight like the others and I found myself taking a small peak.

The moment I looked I was lost, the demon if you would call it that had the brightest possession I had ever seen, it almost looked like a human soul, a bright brilliant soul that danced and spun. I was taken in, I couldn't help but reach out and touch him. It sparked the beginning, you know that little one.-_a little flick to your nose, a kiss to the nose then your own daughter gets a kiss on the forehead and back to the story_- I branded him that day, he dropped in pain and I was sorry falling to help him in anyway when the other demons approached.

They circled us and caught sight of Samuel and Dean, the ropes and brand were not in our favour at the moment but there was little we could do. They attacked and we fought, we fought until there were none left to kill and then collected Sam and left. We could not return to my home as Dean and Sam would be taken and I would have been locked away for bringing them back.

We ran, the three of us, along the way we met a number of people to help change things for the better but that is another story for another time." The little one was trying to keep her eyes open.

"But that's not an ending." She somehow managed out of her long yawn rubbing the back of her knuckles over her eyes trying to stay awake. You watch Castiel look her over and then nod and sat back down.

"It didn't take long before I was in love with the Demon Dean, perhaps it was the branding but I knew this Demon would be the one and only. We have so many good memories, I remember the first night I kissed him, it had been like the first time they met without the fighting each other. It opened out connection and from that moment on I always knew where he was and what he was doing and likewise. We will always be at peace with each other's safety. All of those in our bloodlines." He finishes and kisses her forehead noting the young one is willing to fall asleep this time mumbling a sleepy thank you.

"Call anytime Suggnlet," he whispered to her as she slipped asleep and he looked up to meet your eyes and he smiled reaching for your hand and once you take it he leads you to the doorway. They watch the next generation sleep on before shutting the door most of the way, checking on the twins before heading downstairs Castiel takes a seat on the coach and she joins him.

"You know what else happen the first time I touched your father," you flush at the mention and then smile knowing it's a good memory, a fond memory.

"yeah, I know-"

"We both loved you so much from the second we knew what had happened, you were destined to be little one and I so thankful for you and your brother." He pulled her into a hug and then smiled at her lost in memory, "I hope you can be proud of us."

"Dad?"

"Yes Little One," he chimed back without pause.

"You and Dean set it all right; I couldn't express how proud I am of you. Rock Stars of the Planet."

**END**


	5. Chapter 5: Protecting your Honour

**Authors Note:** This started because I have seen pictures of Jensen in a kilt and well a skirt isn't far off…so I took from what I knew a little something about and well…Dean for this story/AU is trans. In this case a female trapped in a male body and has started her transition. Pro-nouns are female and she dresses as a female, also acts female. Castiel is Asexual, in this case looks for emotional connect and avoids physical with his relationships. No offence meant to anyone if I get something slightly wrong.

Legal bar stuff is all Canadian law, not sure how the American rules work but all liquor is not served after 2AM unless you have a special by-law licences that allows you to serve until 5AM. This is the license that this bar carries. I shouldn't know better, these always turn out to be more than what I was attempting to do . I hope you enjoy it all the same. It got all serious…. 

* * *

Singles had been the bar to go to for years, growing up in a small town didn't offer a lot of places to relax if you were outside of societies norm. Which was why when Singles was founded, in Dean's high school years she started to find herself at this bar more often than not. It wasn't until after high school and attending two years of working to a business degree that Dean really came out to her family and friends.

They knew something was different but most had presumed that 'he' was bi or gay and unwilling to admit it. There were only two people back in those days that really knew what was going on, Charlie and Lisa. Her only two girlfriends and most assumed they were 'his' beards. She wished it had been that simple, she was just so thankful to have found two fantastic understanding kick ass females. Lisa had been bi-sexual and extremely open about the entire thing. Charlie had always said she was a straight up lesbo, pun intended every time.

They had helped her come to terms with the fact that she had been born into the wrong body. It was kinda a big fuck up, Mary spoke about the Angel that watched over the family but Dean didn't feel like there was anything there. Just nothing and bullshit, she found it hard to believe that if there was really Angels and Gods then Dean wouldn't have a cock and balls between her legs. Dropping out of college had brought her back to her home town and found a job at the bar that she use to disappear into. A new generation was there and Dean could watch on as the 'misfits' of society gathered and could have a safe free space that should by human nature be their basic rights.

The late night crew was a skeleton crew, the owner in the back office, Dean on the floor as the waiter and Castiel on the bar. The owner normally would stay locked away unless they really needed help and would always stay on the bar and kick Cass out with Dean. Benny had jumped at hiring Dean when she returned remembering her from the years before.

Castiel was a newer hire, and newer to town, he had figured Dean out and it shouldn't be a shock. The man wouldn't work at a bar that caters to the LGBTQ community if you didn't fit in somehow.

The three of them worked well together and Dean and Cass had grown to become close friends, tending to hang out on their days off. They were currently rebuilding a car to use for drives out of state. It was painfully slow but it wasn't like either was in a rush. It was Tuesday night and normally the bar wouldn't be this packed but it was clear some type of sporting event and six of the teams had found the bar. Probably unfamiliar with the area they figured it was a normal sports bar and made themselves comfortable.

Dean didn't let it both him and Cass did the same being moved to the floor to help Dean out and Benny was even debating on calling Charlie in for back up so he could go to the kitchen and cook. It ended with having to be done as Dean refused to cook and Castiel could only burn things. Charlie was soon arriving to replace Cass who was better making drinks then serving them. Castiel retreated to the bar, letting Benny slip into the kitchen and start up the ovens.

"Kitchens open now," Dean told her first table as she delivered their second round of drinks. She had felt eyes since they all walked in, she knew she looked good. But there were signs, there had to be, things just weren't right, not bothering with the normal physical signs, the fact her skirt was longer than Charlie's was with reason. The top wasn't as tight and she left the buttons done up unlike Charlie. She just wasn't that brave, but sometimes it got the wrong attention all the same.

"What if what we want to eat isn't on the menu?" the one to her direct left asked with a leering smile and she wanted a shower already.

"I'd suggest you take another look or not order," she wasn't taking bullshit in her own bar and could hear the noise start to die down and tune into their table.

"Come on baby, its just a little flirting." The man reached out and caressed her arm with the back of his fingers. She took a step back, and held up one finger in warning as she glared him into staying in his seat.

"One and only warning, next rude thing you do I'm kicking you out." She paused and took a breath to center herself before pushing on. "I will come back around for your food order, give you a few more minutes to sort out what you want." With that she turned and made her way around the room again. She took all the orders back to the table and then collected the drink orders she took from them as she went around the last time.

Wanting to wait until last to go back to the first table she went in reverse this time, she liked table six and four. She was pretty sure they had a few members that knew where they were and had informed the others. It was a shame about tables one, three and five. Two seemed to be neutral and just happy for food and drinks.

Arriving back at table one she cleared her throat as she stepped close to the table, "so, what'll it be?" it all happened so fast that Dean still couldn't remember how it all went down.

The comment that the table chuckled at was blurred by the hand grabbing her under her skirt and she knew the shit was about to hit the fan in more than one way. She heard the shattering glasses of a carry table being dropped and a shout of protest. Not from her own lips, no she was still frozen waiting for the backlash. The sound of a pitcher slamming down and a call to Benny almost snapped her back but no it had to be the worst possible thing.

"Fuck me! That chick has a fucking dick!" chairs pushing back as men stand and Dean finds herself taking a step backwards. More than she was willing to fight and she knew that Castiel was coming around from behind the bar.

"Do we have a problem here? If so I think it's time you leave." Castiel advised the man that had grabbed Dean, he was closer now and Castiel took Dean's arm and pulled her back behind him offering a shield from those that would react. Back in high school Dean would have had a fighting chance but now, well she had a slim form because she made it this way and had to forfeit some of the muscle that it use to have. She didn't regret it; just wished Cass wouldn't play such a worry rat.

"What is that your girlfriend Faggot?!" the tension in the bar shot up, after his first outburst it had sucked but people could forget it, the second time not so much and this brought Benny out to the front of his bar.

"I believe its time for you to leave now," he growled and Dean turned to look at his boss seeing Charlie moving to stand beside their oldest protector. "If you can't respect the rules you can get the fuck out."

"What rules? I don't see any signs."

"Check the door on the way out. This is the only warning I will give you. Get out now or you will leave with broken bones." Crossing his arms he came to stand beside Castiel and Dean could feel the tension in the bar start to build the tables were men all ready to rumble after a afternoon and evening of matches. It wouldn't take much to start an all out fight and the room knew it.

"We will leave," one of the more level headed members stated and pulled the others to the door. They were almost free and clear when the last one out and the first one to start it muttered something in Castiel's ear on his way out the door. Later Castiel would confess to Dean what he said but in the moment he decked the man, laying him out cold.

"He deserved it." Cass announced the entire room and a few chuckles were offered as the man was picked up and removed from the bar. It was much later that night when the bar had finally closed for the few hours it would be closed, a grand total of four before reopening for breakfast and Irish coffee. The money counted and everyone sent home Castiel and Dean were walking back to Dean's apartment which was closer than Castiel's.

Ice was helping Cass's hand from swelling too much as they made their way along the walkway, it was peaceful and both men relax as they head upstairs making it to Dean's apartment. They curl up on the couch and toss on the morning news, "So what did he say?"

"He said he'd cut you up to look like a pretty little bitch we were both clearly gagging for. If he could have first go." A long, almost too long of a pause before Dean pulls Castiel into a hug and buries his head into his shoulder and smiles letting his friend just hold and protect him for the time being.

"Thanks for punching him."

"Any time, but hopefully never again."

END


	6. Chapter 6: There's an App for that!

**There's an App for that!**  
_Spin the Bottle AU_

**Summary:** Drunken bad ideas at a group reunion leads to new adds to old school games.

**Authors Note:** Setting it up two days ahead of time. I might have to slow down. Let me know in the reviews if you think I should relax and give it a break or keep going. AU in the fact no one is dead. Not everyone present because ewww.(no offence) 

* * *

Dean couldn't believe that it had been fifteen years since he and Sammy had left Lawrence behind them, Mary had given them her blessing , the boys paying for her flights out to visit over the holidays. As promised their gang from high school as having a reunion, everyone would be attending and while they stayed in contact and saw each other every other day it was still good to go back to where it all began.

Jo's mother still owned the bar which is where their day began, all ordering a meal and a few drinks, Dean, Jo and Sam had all claimed their normal seats alongside Jo was Ash and then Bella. Jessica held Sam's hand and finished the same group for the time being.

"When is everyone getting here?" Ash whined slightly as he pulled at the label on his beer. Peeling it slowly to ensure that nothing remained behind.

"We got an entire weekend and you got a beer in your hand, shut up and drink," Dean stated simply with a raised eyebrow before turning to face the others. "How's work Jo?"

"Busy, but I like the money so I can't complain."

"I bet, what are you charging now a days for your "pest control"?"

"Base by base assessment at the current time," she informed the table with a wicked grin. They lose themselves in conversation as more people start to arrive. Castiel and Gabriel are next, pulling chairs over to the table they greet everyone and slip into the conversation. Lisa, Andy and Madison do the same when they arrive and soon the table has morphed and they realize it's time to relocate when Andrea and Benny arrive.

They take care of their tab and head down the road to the Winchester's old house, their mother was working that evening, unwilling to retire and let her son's take care of her. The house is well maintained and they all pile into the front room claiming their normal places as Dean texts those that are missing with the change of location. The brothers helped by Ash, Cass and Benny pull over the drinks and food they would need for the next little bit and settled into the room.

Now that they were out of public view they could relax further and kick back. Couples now more clearly defined and friendships or dislike a little more clear to those around. But they were a group and didn't work without everyone that was currently gathered around the room, but they were missing a few more. The doorbell took care of some of that Sam went to get it as Dean turned on some music.

"What do you mean you have never played spin the bottle," Dean demanded tuning into the conversation happening around him at that moment. It was Cass, Andrea, Madison, Jo and himself and he was shocked to hear that the blue eyed man had never played the simple game.

"Never, you know I did not attend parties, I have not played any of the popular drinking and fornication filled games most youth took part in." Cass stated without blinking and Dean shook his head.

"I know I shouldn't be shocked but I should have at least shown you the error your ways. I'm sorry I didn't."

"You can always correct this." Dean's head snapping to Jo as she whistled playfully and he motioned for her to cut it out.

"We need more people than tw-" he doesn't need to finish when there was a show of hands and a wave of different smirks and smiles around the room. "Okay, spin the bottle it is."

They cleared the middle of the living room of everything and create a large circle putting one of the empty 40's into the middle and cover on just because. "Who's first?" Sam asked and Dean pointed to Castiel.

"Virgin's always go first." Sam nodded and rolled the bottle over Castiel picked it up and leaned into the middle taking a breath and setting the bottle to spin. The rules were basic, a kiss had to happen with the person it landed on. Only time it could be broken and re-spun was siblings. It landed on Madison and Dean chuckled at how nervous Casss was.

"Relax man its fun, take a shot and give her a little kiss." Gabe prompted from beside the TV. Cass did as suggested downing his drink he moved over and gave a short but sweet kiss on the girl's lips before returning to his seat. The game pushed on, Dean texting randomly with the few still missing. The bottle went from Madison to Jess, then to Ash, from him to Sam, then landing on Benny. Drinking and laughter had picked up as the games went on. Some kisses lasting longer than others but all still sweet and no open mouth or tongue.

The drinking picked up when Meg, Adam, Ruby, and Garth arrived joining the circle and the music rose slightly in volume. It left Charlie missing but the group started the game back up and Benny took his turn landing on Meg, who landed on Dean and after flashing a wide smirk towards Castiel raised the bar for the evening, licking Dean's lips and sitting in his lap as she kissed him for a full minute. A loud cough from Jo moved Meg back to her seat and left a confused Dean with a turn.

He spun and proved that if he didn't have bad luck he wouldn't have any at all when it landed on Sam, he sighed and rolled his eyes a laugh helping clear the tension and everyone was back to drinking as he spun again landing on Andy this time he gave the made a quick kiss. A knock a few seconds later he left the room as Andy was enjoying his first kiss with Jo.

"Charlie," he greets when he opens the door and the red head is grinning at him her arms loaded with supplies and more liquor.

"I come bearing gifts!" a happy squeal issued and he can't help but chuckle and take the bags from her.

"Come on in, we have a game going in the living room. Plenty to drink, I'll toss this into the fridge for now." He said moving into the kitchen before rejoining the living room noting that the bottle had moved back to Madison but it was paused.

"Spin the bottle! Dean!" Charlie shouted turning with her phone shaking in her hand. "I have an App for that!" He frowned she seemed way too happy about it but he shrugged and looked around the group.

"Why not." He muttered reclaiming his seat as Charlie snuggled into his side pushing Benny slightly closer to Andrea.

"Perfect, one spin and the other shakes the app for direction." She adds to the rules as she puts the phone towards the middle and nods to Madison. The girl spins and it lands on Adam who blushes slightly, he was the youngest here and Dean wonders if he should have asked more about the app but figures he'll see it in a second as the young man collects it and gives it a shake putting it down beside the bottle as the computer takes a second to spit out something random.

_**French Kiss**_

That wasn't too bad and Dean started to catch up with Charlie as the two set to the instructions. The games went on but the addition of the app made things interesting. Adam had the command of Lick and Dean had almost snorted out his rye when the younger man had licked Gabriel's nose. After that the drinking picked up so that there were two bottles going in the middle and for probably the last time that night Dean wondered if he should stop this before it got carried away.

It didn't but it seemed that the computer knew tension needed help in rising as Castiel took his third turn of the evening and landed on Dean who had now had seven turns. It was to the point of frustration and the drinking wasn't helping. He took the app and wondered what the worse could be, he had seen grind, and seen Benny and Andrea leave giggling about thirty minutes ago but outside of that nothing weird. Bad luck-any luck, proof time again and again as it flashes up

_**Fuck**_

Dean looked up at Castiel and raises his eyebrows slightly, the two men silence for a long moment before Charlie was pushing Dean upwards.

"No backing out, get going now. " she pushed him towards Cass and he stopped a few feet away reaching out knowing the only way to make Charlie stop would be to leave. While he had a good buzz on he no longer had the frustration problem. Castiel had always been complicated, but Dean was pretty sure the man was the straightest man on the face of the Earth.

Watching how uncomfortable he had been when he had to be touched or touch other men tonight had been proof of that and Dean winched knowing this was going to be painful- the fact that he had a crush on Cass since they were fourteen didn't help.

Dean leads them into his old room and locks the door out of habit more than need to be left alone and unlocks it before moving over to the bed. Castiel is looking around his room, not a lot had changed but it was clean and newer pictures added to mingle among the older images.

"We can tell them you fucked me, I do want you to loss standing among our old friends." Castiel stated suddenly and Dean found his head snapping up at that. He held his calm knowing that Cass while being his best friend didn't really know all that much about Dean. He had always listened to rumors and never to what Dean tried to show him.

"Naw, Sammy and Charlie would call us out on it." Dean finally stated knowing that it would be the easiest way to make the other man ask the question that after a life time of knowing Dean had never bothered to ask once.

"Why?" Dean could have shouted to the heavens in that moment. He had finally asked why Dean was who he was and why he flirted with Castiel even if the man didn't notice.

" I'm a bottom Cass, I like fucking woman and getting fucked by men." Castiel looks almost shocked for a few minutes before he moved over and took a seat on the end of Dean's bed. Dean paused for a moment before joining the other man on the edge of the bed. "You okay with that Cass?" Dean forced himself to sound sure of himself, it would hurt him to lose his best friend but it was well past time and the liquor had helped his tongue. The darker haired man blinked then made eye contact with Dean again and nodded.

"This is kinda a talking kind of conversation Cass," another blink and Dean moved to stand up and found Cass's hand on his arm holding him in place. It was a long moment before the hand fell beside them and the deep voice filled the room. The bass from the music coming up to pulse under their feet on the boards.

"Sorry Dean, I just-I guess I was surprised. I-" Castiel stopped and smiled widely at Dean then pulled him into a deep kiss, both of them got slightly lost in the kiss before pulling back and smiling. "I would be more than willing to fuck you some day Dean Winchester but it will not be tonight. Tonight we catch up for missed time." He said pulling the larger man onto his chest and back onto the bed; whispers filling the room of the almost twenty years of secrets they kept from one another.

It was hours later when the game had died down and most had moved on or passed out that Charlie and Sam went hunting for the lost couples. The last to be found was Dean and Castiel and they were too cute to move snuggled around each other in the middle of Dean's teenage sized bed.

**END**


	7. Chapter 7 : Outsourcing Sucks

**Outsourcing Sucks  
**_Stuck Someplace Together in Winter  
_

**Summary: **An old family friend calls in a favour which requires a hunt in Northern Nunavut, Canada. In the middle of Winter, Dean and Castiel get stuck. At least Sam had cable at the hotel.

**Authors Note:** I try to write what I know something about, Canadian Winters is part of it. I have not been as far as I put the boys but it sucks and I did confirm my numbers for this story. Real Life conditions and people life here! The other conditions outside of the weather are hopefully only located in my head. Extradural Heorrhage- real thing. Normally motorcycle crashes and high speed impacts to the head. Figured supernatural creatures could be about that. This requires a Hospital, not fake characters!

* * *

If Dean ever made it back to the hotel they were staying in his was going rip his brother into two parts at least. He couldn't believe that not only had Sam forced Dean and Castiel up to Canada, northern Canada; not even the nice places with things to do but the middle of fucking nowhere that almost touched Russia. It was horrible and cold, they didn't even have snow because it was too cold to SNOW! It was abnormal to say the least, Dean had figured Canada would have beer and snow.

He couldn't believe his luck that he was in probably the only city in the entire country that didn't really have either. Ikpiarjuk or rather in English it was translated into 'The Pocket'. It wasn't a really nice place to live. The white town folks called it Arctic Bay and it was just that. Arctic and on the edge of a giant frozen fucking bay. Dean wasn't sure how salt water froze but it was clear that it could and did. He shivered and walked back into the log cabin he found himself stuck in.

They had arrived last week and after being put up in the only hotel in the entire area Dean and Cass were voluntetold they would be doing the leg work this time around. Sammy was still recovering and Dean didn't want to complain but it was FUCKING COLD! Not just a burr I think I should grab a sweater but so cold you could end up dying.

It had been a nice change when they were greeted by the local guide. They were told about the history of the town and then the warnings started. "It can get down as far as 30 Degrees so we like to keep everyone safe and bundled up when the snap colds hit."

"That seems warm to have everyone in their houses," Sam poked without thinking and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's minus 22 bitch, it's plenty cold."

"Yes, sorry your brother is correct that is negative thirty, very cold. Without supplies and no wind chill this can cause death in less than ten minutes, last year four of the town was lost to just the cold." He warned as he turned the car onto what Dean assumed had been a dirt road underneath the ice. They had talked about how much snow would fall in a month, under an inch a month and that it would normally only snow four times the entire month. Castiel had taken over the learning at that point and talked about the past of the town and where they use to live. The animal's that nature offered year around, habits and things to do for fun. Dean had relaxed into the window slowly falling asleep listening to Cass and the driver talking away.

It had been a decent day, Sam had been prissy that he was still out of it because of the drugs and Dean once the flying had been shaken off was almost excited to go hunting for a creature he had never seen before. The first two days all of them stayed in town and set to researching, there were a few books that came to the local library from nearby tribes. These were the books they focused on, most of what was on hand was used for children and the few skilled workers that was in the town. The library only held about two hundred items and this included the movies and music CD's and tapes you could borrow.

It was on day three that Dean and Cass bought all the supplies they would need and headed out on a rental ski-doo that the trouble started. At least their Father's debts were almost all paid back in full. Dean wondered if he should ask for something further when they landed back in the United States. He would never need any of this Arctic winter crap again, and they would be staying in the bottom half of the fifty for the next six to eight months at least.

They had made it to the trench that the animals had been located in, the locals had cleared the animals already unwilling to use them in fear of diseases they had let the local vet take a look then burnt them . it was probably in everyone's best interest that they had. But what was left behind gave a clear impression that they town had a right to be concerned. The area was massive; it was clear that there had been at least thirty to forty large animals left in pieces below. There were streaks of blood spread among the area but it was also clear this was a dumping pit.

"What needs that much animal blood?"

"I can think of a number of spells, perhaps vampires or another monster that is trying to live off animals rather than humans." Castiel offered as he moved down into the trench to take a closer look, Dean remaining above it, standing on the edge watching Cass' back as he looked around. "It certainly feels supernatural," the falling Angel stated as he knelt down and ran his hand over the ground in a spot and Dean saw the shiver. Shocked at such a human response and once more wondered how close he was to falling. One day the Angel would wake up, and that was weird enough, to find himself a full blown human and Dean wasn't sure how he would handle it.

They are finishing up with the animal pit when they heard it. Voices but Dean wasn't able to see anyone around them, frowning suddenly there was and a man and woman standing right in front of Dean.

"Oh, hello." The female says with a wave and Castiel climbs out of the pit to stand beside Dean. "You're early." She stated and before either could think much of it the male swung a steel rod at their heads. Dean reacted without a thought and pushed Cas out of the way taking the blow to the back of his head. His knees failing as he collapsed into the snow his vision spinning. The only colour he had to focus on was the three people standing around him and that was just a blur.

"Fuck me." He mumbled and knew that wasn't what was heard, it probably sounded like a pain filled groan. He felt someone pull on his arm and then wrap them arms around his body and he was being lead and dragged towards their ride.

"…Dean…to help…the mach-….how it…to…get you back…"Dean knew the blow had been a good one but he hadn't expected to become useless. They made it back to the ski-doo and Cass turned Dean around in his arms so his back was to Cass's front and then they got onto the vehicle.

"How..start?" the fragmented question was bothersome but easy enough.

"Po-pocket. K-K-Keys." Dean stuttered and felt his one arm reach up and touch his head. He felt bood and frowned. "Hhhhat?"

"Lost." Cass seems to understand that less is better and Dean feels something wrap around his head. "Hood. Leave Now." The words were simple and easy to follow, Dean found himself nodding and tried to point to where the keys went but his hands and arms were shaking too much. Was this just the blow to the head? This seemed like more, Dean didn't understand what but he felt like he should. He licked his lips and leaned into Castiel knowing they just needed to get away for the moment.

"Dark soon." Dean stated when he blinked this time it lasted longer, taking more effort to lift his eyelids again. "Cold," he snapped his fingers unable to form the second word he wanted.

"Protect you." Castiel promised and this time when Dean closed his eyes he drifted asleep against the warm press of Castiel's body.

The next time that he woke he was no longer moving, he was also warmer than he had been before. He pulled his eyes open, a fire offered light and heat, he felt arms around him and assumed it was Castiel's. At least it better be, otherwise he was captured and this was really fucking weird. He turned as much as possible and sighed in relief when he saw Cass then pulled away from the warm body and attempted to stand. It didn't go that well, his legs were Jell-O and he found himself braced against the bed he was just on, sitting on the much colder floor, he heard himself _actually _whine like a goddamn dog before it could be stopped.

"Dean?" came a call from above him and he went silent, cursing himself out in his head as he tried to compose what he had left of his dignity. "Dean?" this time concern laced into the name and movement from sheets.

"I'm fine." He finally manages to whisper but it's too late and Cass is there pulling him upwards and back onto the bed.

"What do you need?"

"Water," he mutters refusing to look up and Cass moves away to get the water. Dean sits there and fiddles really.

"So what happen with the evil duo?"

"I dispatched them."

"Oh," silence stretched out wondering why Cass stayed around when it was clear that the brothers only slowed him down. Two weeks and both were technically out for the count. "Sorry I couldn't help." He finally filled the air and he could almost taste regret on the words.

" It is aright Dean, you are only human."

"Right." Dean said and the feelings grew and he reached out to take the water when Cass joined him again. "So where are-"

"An abandoned cabin. I was unable to transport both of us so I found someplace to let your body rest and a safe place to heal you. "

"I thought you couldn't do that." Dean cursed out thinking of Bobby's unmoving legs.

"The circumstances in this case outweighed the risks." The Angel's head rising, his shoulders doing the same and Dean wondered if he could have seen wings if they would have been spread to prove his point.

"I don't think a bump on the head was more important than Bobby's legs!" Dean shouted at his friend without thinking and he felt a pang of remorse a few seconds later. He almost apologized but found himself physically incapable of opening his lips to say anything.

"The risk was too great to be throw away on an old man's ability to walk. I am sorry Dean but I am still an Angel and above that a warrior. I have planned thousands of battles and I know that big moves need to be saved for when they will count." These words were given with kindness and that of a teacher and student. It was clear that Cass wanted him to understand, but then his next words were not that of a teacher or mentor. More of a peer, colleague and such.

"Your life, this bump. " the final words spat out in such hatred that Dean takes a step back forgetting that this was an Angel of the Lord. Castiel moved forward and reached his fingers to were the blow had landed. His fingers lightly trailed over the spot. "This malicious attack caused your brain to begin to bleed. If you had been taken to a human hospital I believe it would have been called an Extradural Heorrhage. The demon that attacked dealt you a great blow and the bleeding would have killed you in thirty minutes, the weather and you freezing slowly just caused you to worsen."

The worry that was leaking from the Angel's lips was shocking and Dean held back from going and pulling the Angel into a hug. "So what did you risk for me Cass?" the question had to be asked but Dean didn't want to know the answer.

"The last of my grace."

"You crazy ass fool."

"You are worth it Dean."

"Cass," a long moment of pause as they looked each other over for a moment taking it in that they were both human.

"Yes, Dean."

"Thanks, for everything." Then not knowing what else to say he pulled on Castiel's hand and then wrapped his arms around his in a hug.

"Your welcome," Cass returned the hug and now Dean could hear his heart beating and pulled him a little closer to him. The warmth a new feeling from before and he took a deep breath.

"How much time till dawn?"

"Five hours."

"Back to bed then?"

"I think it would be for the best." A smirk offered at these words and Dean raised his left eyebrow at that.

"Oh really."

"Yes, Dean."

**THE END**


	8. Chapter 8: Taste Test

**Taste Test  
**_Sex Pollen AU_

**Summary:** Dean's love always started with his stomach.

**Authors Note:** You try and do a Sex Pollen AU and have NO SEX in the fiction. It's hard man! Sorry if it sucks! All research on this was done on the internet so yeah it was probably more realistic to make it up but I didn't. ALSO AMBIEN is not a sex drug, the side effects in men have the "sex pollen" I was going for but they are not to be used in this fashion! It can cause a number of medical problems not limited to COMA and DEATH! Do not attempt to reenact anything you read below.

_8888888_88888_8888888_88888_8888888_88888_

Dean was a little confused when he came home off duty for his best friend and his brother's room-mate started to make him meals. Nothing too creepy, not like he was making every square meal Dean ate but dinner was all his. The first night had had been home it had been his favourite, a simple meal of burgers and beers and good friends. Without thinking about it he had given his friend a large hug and sat beside him for the entire night.

The second night was nachos and the third was wings, each night without thought Dean offered a hug and a pat to the seat beside him as they tucked in and enjoyed the food that Castiel had worked hard to create and deliver to them. The fourth night Sam had classes and was out when they sat down, this time the meal was a little different. It was pork with a large helping of asparagus that had been treated to some butter and spices. While Dean complained at first he ended up enjoying them.

He ended up asking for a second plate of them and devoured them with Cass as they moved into the living room to watch TV. It was a relaxing evening and Dean didn't even notice that they both sat on the same end of the chesterfield. The next night Sam was staying over at Jessica's and Cass had the meal ready for them when Dean pulled himself away from the car detailing he was doing.

He had created a simple salad that had covered in Almonds and another round of burgers but this time they had been created with Avodado. Dean wasn't sure what Castiel was doing here, if he was trying to expand his food knowledge or get him on a health kick or what he was attempting to do but it was working. The food was fantastic and he ate two burgers and most of the salad. The evening ended with them kicking back with a few beers in the backyard watching the night sky move around them.

The next day Dean was back out working on the car when Castiel brought out a drink before taking off to work. He had asked what it was and the man just smiled promising that if he liked it he would tell him what was in it later tonight. Turned out that it was a banana and chocolate smoothie, it had been to die for and Dean had begged the man to make him one every morning before he took off to work.

At this point Dean figured it was time to start working out again, running wouldn't hurt anyone and it would only help him. He started to take up running in the morning with his brother and Castiel. It was nice to work out now that he wasn't on active duty anymore. He hadn't slowed down on his drinking or eating so he really needed to make sure he focused on staying fit now that he didn't have a daily work out he had to maintain.

Over the first weekend of Dean's return, Cass made a great if not little weird pizza that had the normal stuff and then some Basil and Garlic mixed in with the paste. It was a great pizza but Dean was about two seconds away from googling the food from this week to see if this was some random challenge or evil prank that he had been dared to complete against his friend. It was Sunday night when the Oysters and champagne came out that Dean finally demanded to know what was going on.

A lot of stuttering and blushing later, Dean was kissing the man across the table from him. Telling him that nice time just to ask for them to jump into bed together. The next morning then went downstairs and a breakfast already laid out. There was even Honey, Dean hadn't had that in years and he grabbed it putting it over the toast and Cass picked up the note and started to read it out loud as Dean ate his honey toast and let Cass take a bite to try.

They didn't get to the end of the note before repeating the bedroom activities on the table, but if they would have read the note to the end they would have seen the P.S note from Gabriel.

'_I laced the honey with Ambien, Have fun!"_

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9: Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen  
**_Matching Soulmate Marks AU_

**Summary: **It was by accident, neither had been looking they were still so young. Nine and just barely six but they are friends. Always friends but never looking anywhere for anything other than what they had

Or

Dean and Castiel are the first two gay soul mates in over five hundred years. They are thrust into the public's eye and not everyone loves them.

**Authors Note:** Soulmates this wasn't as hard as SEX POLLEN but so tempting. I went a different way with it. Hope you like. Not sorry, but not the first intention when I started writing it. When I was almost finished I realized that this was really my first timeline draft for a much much longer story…should I do it?

_999999999_999999999999_9999_999999999_99_

Soulmarking normally took place in the late teen early twenties, the first times this rule was bent was in life altering circumstances. The second was life threating and being saved by your soul mate. This is the story of two young boys who were destined to be soul mates. This is not a happy story, this is the story of escape and freedom and love.

Not too many years ago it had been a normal summer day, a group of children were enjoying the water at a local swimming hole. A couple of boys started to play around a little too roughly and Dean Winchester, second oldest there but oldest brother- took a elbow to the side and found himself tumbling backwards over the rock face. He imagined slamming into the water and sinking. Unable to breath and dying cold and alone, the arm that grabbed his upper shoulder was welcome; even if it burnt.

"Dean! Are you okay! I didn't mean to hit you!" Ash danced foot to foot a few steps away.

"It's all good, Cass got some awesome reflexes." Dean said finding his footing again and smiling to Castiel who slowly removed his hand then gasped in shock. The surrounding teens and pre-teens doing the same to the mark that now welted on Dean's arm. Castiel flipped his hand while held a similar mark to the one on Dean's arm.

Their eyes meet and Dean shrugged, "I guess we should go and talk to our parents."

It hadn't taken long for word to spread, not just to the town but to everywhere. Sure they were young; fourteen and sixteen but it wasn't being treated like a normal mating mark. They still lived with their families or at least they did until protection became required. The age thing wasn't the main problem, that was helpful even, the story of brave Cass saving Dean from a horrible accidental death.

No that wasn't the main hot topic, no that was the fact they were both male. From radicals to fans the boys couldn't live the same life as before. They were moved along with their families for the first few years into a larger compound. It was large enough for both families to stay on site and had everything they needed brought to them. The boys were not able to enjoy their childhood like others would they had to be watched more closer than even the president of the United States himself. Heck, he visited the boys when Dean turned eighteen, Castiel was nineteen at this point and they were both legal.

Everyone had wanted to know what they would be doing, since realizing they were soul mates a short four years before there had been twenty-eight kidnapping attempts, almost seventeen real threats on their life's from bombs to sharpshooters. Not to mention the hundreds of millions of letters and other fan related things that was sorted, reviewed and then given to the families.

At legal age the government no longer would host their family and the boys were moved to a new location that was much smaller and easier to keep protected. Finally being away from their collective families they got to really learn things about each other. The first two months they didn't really care that they were not permitted to go outside and could only talk to family over webcam or online. It would fade, the number of letters they got everyday had already slowed down so it would get better.

During this time they learnt that they both hated caramel, biking, and the colour red. They also learnt about dealing with each other, this was the first time ever really being together without at least ten people standing between them telling them how to act or what to so. It was relaxing to just be two teenagers kicking around.

They develop pet peeves and habits, they figure out who has to shower first in the morning and who couldn't go to bed with the lights on. A few months in they knew a great deal about each other and finally have come to grips with the fact that they would be together for the rest of their lives. Something must have slipped out or was leaked because a few months after they settled in the press started up again.

Now if this was a lifetime movie this would be the point to cue the inspirational music and feel good clips about the lives they lived and what they did with them. But this is real life, while they started to complete interviews and was paraded around to rally's and conventions it wasn't too bad. It helped even, most of the crazy backed off when they realized they were only normal people like everyone else.

As time went on the boys were permitted in public for longer times an without a bodyguard attached to their hips. Now they just had half a dozen shadows paid by labs and companies for the rights to watch and poke the two men twice a year. They would be just as happy without the assistance but their families needed the money and they couldn't turn away an easy million apiece.

It wasn't until they started to make cameo's in movies and tv shows as themselves that the real problem began. Before this point they had been untouchable, hidden away only few people mostly family in contact but now. They were seen as public desires, everyone wanted to know them or be known by them. It didn't matter if you made eleven dollars an hour or eleven million an hour, the marked two didn't want to see you.

They kept the visiting list to their direct family, but even the visits became tense and reduced. By the time that Dean was twenty-four they had stopped completely. Then the real hate started, hidden from the real world all they got to see was snippets of the news before the channel would change, or bits in the newspaper about the uproar of their treatment started. Random people began to break in, all claiming they were doing it for the two men but it was doubtful.

Without much of anything to two the two had taken sparing up since they had read and watched everything in the house and after so many years of being around one another 24/7 there wasn't that much left to tell one another. The lack of communication from their family was driving them crazy and they were now both well-toned men that no one really wanted to take on and drag from the house.

There had been a few that had offered them temptation, while they had realized years before they were soul mates they knew it was in friendship not romantic or "family" way. Which meant they were a pair of early twenty contained virgins. A few of the females that had attempted to "save them" had been temptations but really it wouldn't have been worth the troubles of staying on the run from everyone.

Two more break ins after a rather close call with military types had them moving again, this time it wasn't a warm welcoming house. It was what they clearly where to those in charge. Lab rats, they were given a twenty by forty room to share. A simple bed and blocked off shower room. A small table and two chairs where what they were given. Meals, books and activities were given daily. It was the worst of the worst.

Both men had trouble finding their appetite and start to loss muscle and fat as their bodies does whatever it takes to keep them alive. It's about two weeks later when the doctors come into the room and start IV drips and start running up close and personal tests. Dean doesn't like anything that is happening, he hasn't for a few years. Ever since his family stopped calling, writing, coming around, everything that they promised they would never do. Since they moved it had all just slowed and died away, at first he thought it had been for the best but then he wondered if they were behind it all.

Perhaps they didn't have any idea, it was really a hope and dream. Neither Dean or Castiel figured they would see their families ever again and really why would they assume that they could. They spend months, possibly a year or two in this cell. Running mazes and pushing buttons before they are freed from their captivity.

Their family has come to save them, front and center is Gabriel, Sammy, Jo, and Anna. The four of them are shocked at the shape they find the two men but do not waste time as Jo and Gabe help them out of their cells and to freedom. Some pockets of fighting Anna and Sam deal with it all. The two marked brothers watching and wondering what had taken place since they left.

Then they are on the road, meeting up with their parents and other family members, Ellen and Mary pull the two found boys into a hug the moment they step over the framework of the door. Tears and soft words are exchanged and then the fathers are stepping forward. The hugs, whispered words, and tears continue into the evening before they head back to sleep.

It wasn't that night that hell rained down on them but it did come. That night came all too soon; John and Mary gave their lives that night to keep Dean and Castiel safe from harm. Castiel held Dean as he wept that night, their marks pressed tight and shared their pain, grief, rage, compassion, empathy, and sorrow. That was the night they knew they could make it right and they had to do it.

It takes planning, they need the right supplies and location. It took months of planning, working around the family, making connections, funds relocation, it was a lot of work but the two had the only task that mattered to them. They knew that Jo had found her bonded, some kid named Andy. Anna and Sam were together it seemed that the Singer-Winchesters were just meant to be. Gabriel was courting some female that he refused to name. They all seemed to be semi settled and the two marked males knew they needed to protect it.

Which is why when the day finally came that everything was in alignment there was no pause, notes to their families placed on the pillows of their bed and they left. Silent and without regret they gathered their supplies and headed downtown. It had just happened to be the board of directors meeting for the company that had felt it necessary to hold them captive then attack and kill Dean's parents. The pursuit didn't stop then, they were still being chased down like dogs. Hence why the others were still passed out back at the hotel they booked the evening before.

Security was a breeze; it of course helped when you had federal badges and the right to carry pretty much anything they wanted. It was all fake but the guards didn't have to worry about that, the elevator ride up was surprisingly relaxing. When they stepped out into the room at the top the voices came to a stop and the two moved into the room further.

"Don't let us stop you," Dean said waving for them to go on and finish whatever they had been about to rant or ramble on about. "We're only here to settle our debts."

"What do you mean young man? Should we know who you are?" an older man at the far end of the table asked and Castiel shook his head.

"That was the wrong answer," with that he pulled his jacket open the bomb strapped to his chest made quite the spectacle but it meant not much of anything without the mixture strapped to Dean. Sure Castiel could take out most of this room but Dean's. Dean always had been brilliant with chemical mixtures.

"Mr. Singer! Is this rea-"

"You seem to know us plenty well now." Dean commented as he unzipped his own jacket and reveled his own companion bomb. The silence held for four seconds before the bargaining and pleading began.

"Silence, since you have taken over ten years of our lives from us and now doomed us to death or a lab we will do the same to you. However this time there is no choice but our choice." Castiel stated as he grabbed onto Dean's arm and with his free hand pressed the button in his hand. The bomb starting with him and ending with Dean.

Nothing mattered in those moments as they were together, they were bonded and together and would be forever. The world floated away as the building started to collapse or really explode. It didn't matter to them and they let the wind take them where they needed to go.

As I told you this is not a happy story. The news had a number of ways to spin this afterwards but it really was just forgotten. Not investigated and slowly but surely the world began to forget about the two male soul mates. The marked men that had given their lives for their families, the men who refused to live as lab rats to a society that was too interested in others' lives. They would not be forgotten, they were passed along the Singer and Winchester blood lines, those close to either of the men spread their tales and years later a few years before Sam and Anna Winchester's death they would sit down with their other brother and sister and write out this story. A story that needed to be told, one that couldn't be pushed under a rug, one that should be seen and talked about.

It was really all that any of them could ask for. Never forget those we lost; and why we fight.

**END**


	10. Chapter 10: Crash Landing

**Crash Landing  
**_Deserted Island  
_

**Summary: **If you were on a deserted island and could only pick one…"This seems like a bad idea."

**Authors Note:** this is written the night of drinking so I am sorry now for what is written below. All my brain and re-read before posting by me….sorry. This was a weird one, I wanted to kinda get away from what I had been writing and do something with more people and chatting so this is what you got. Story takes place before the fall when Cass wasn't overly crazy but had his powers. So probably in season eight so where. Short but sweet :P|

_101010101010_10101010101010_

"If you were stranded on a deserted island, and could only pick one person to be there with you would it be Sam or Dean?" the question wasn't overly hard but it stalled the Angel of the Lord to a dead stop. "Come on Castiel, its only a game. Play a few rounds with me, if you don't like it we will stop." Charlie pleaded with Angel.

"I do not understand the point of this game?" he informed her crossing his arms and the room watched the two powerhouse personalities clash.

"Its just for fun Cass, its not really going to happen." Sam told him and Kevin chuckled slightly to Sam's left. The bottle of vodka half empty in the young man's hands. The old school games had been going for a while and had started with I never, Kevin was a shocker on that one.

"I understand that Sam," the snark was clear in Castiel's reply and the youngest living Winchester flushed slightly. "It is a hurtful game, I must pick one over the other. I will hurt someone's feelings." Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Cass, just pick Sam I'm a big boy I get that its only a game." Dean told him and the relief on Castiel's face was clear as Dean. He picked Sam who was just shaking his head at the two men before tuning in for Castiel's question to Kevin.

"…would it be Dean or Garth?" The prophet doesn't wait long with his reply and Dean looked shocked when his name was stated.

"Really? Why?"

"I figure if we were the only two around you would make better company." A drink from the bottle followed and they pushed on Kevin turning to Sam and wrinkling his nose. They had rules that the person had to be alive which meant they were limited in their selections but no one wanted to spoil the mood by saying the wrong name.

"…would it be Castiel or Charlie?" Sam looked across the table and remembered Castiel's comments a few minutes earlier and picking himself and smiled softly and stated Castiel before turning towards Dean.

"….would it be Charlie or Kristy?" Dean shook his head and chuckled thinking of the spunky teenager that was out and about currently kicking some ass a few towns over. She would check in every now and then and Dean was happy as long as she checked in. He was pretty sure they would kill each other if they were trapped alone.

"Charlie, hands down." He said without much more of a pause and then found it was his turn he turned to Charlie and sighed softly. They didn't know much about the girls life but she had wormed her way into theirs so it was easier to give two names.

"…would it be Gilda or Sammy boy done up in drag."

"Hey!" a protest shouted from Sam and Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "fine whatever."

"It is only fake, Sam." Castiel reminded him and the tone seemed almost smug and Dean snorted and took a large drink of his whiskey offering the bottle to the Angel.

"As tempting as Sam in a skirt would be I'm gonna have to go with my girl Gilda." Charlie said with a laugh as she turned her focus on Castiel again hoping that she could get the Angel to pick Dean's name but he had reason after reason that made sense. The fact that Dean wasn't worried past the fact it was just a game meant she had to kick up the challenge.

"…would it be Dean or Meg?" This time there was a clear uncertainty in the Angel's eyes. This wasn't the fact that he would hurt someone's feelings he clearly wasn't sure who he would pick between the two. Charlie bit the inside of her cheek and sneaked a quick peak towards Dean who was watching the Angel and silent, a little pale also but Charlie didn't want to think about it too much. She hadn't realized the bomb she had been planting when she tossed the names into the hat. Making eye contact with Sam he raised one eyebrow and she shrugged not sure what to do.

"I will say Meg." Charlie blinked once, twice, three times before she opened her mouth to demand why but Sam beat her to it.

"Any reason why Cass?" the question friendly and a lot nicer than Charlie would have been seeing Dean's face fall at the name the Angel stated. It was clear that Dean had enough of the game as he leaned back in his chair, the liquor in his cup increasing. She doubted he wanted to sit and listen to whatever reason the Angel had and she couldn't blame him. She knew she would owe him big time later, holding back her sigh she turned to listen to Castiel's answer.

Castiel looked to Sam then Charlie wondering if he had played the game wrong. Was he supposed to pick the person here if the other wasn't. He frowned he was sure the game was honestly but Castiel hadn't been playing honest since the last round when Dean told him to pick the other name.

"There are a great number of reasons why I would choice to be stranded with Meg," the Angel stated and Dean winced and took another drink, the Angel didn't seem to notice. "But I picked her name as Dean told me to pick the other as he could handle it. If Meg was listening I would not want to hurt her feelings."

The table was silent for a moment and Dean's laughter was what broke the tension. "Oh, can we please have a new game." He stated and Charlie nodded happy to change it up after what could have been a disaster.

"Yep, how about truth or dare?"

"How does one play?" Castiel asked and the others just groaned as Charlie laughed.

**END**


	11. Chapter 11: Scientifical Reasoning

**Scientifical Reasoning  
**_Meet in a Dream_

**Summary:** Three years for science, he and his family would be set for the rest of their life. He brings back two surprisies.

**Authors Note:** It's all made up, I wish this shit was real. The timeline is supposed to be confusing up to the point that they see Sam. Canon, this is show one in a alternate timeline.

_11_11_11_11_

"Hello," the voice greeted and Dean turned if that was really possible. The dream state they projected for the people in the machines was really weak and more like fog that you could push through to other places.

"Hey, my brain's random today." He commented not knowing where the blue eyes and sexy voice came from.

"I am Castiel, who are you?"

"Dean Winchester," he commented playing along right up until everything faded away.

**REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING**

The next time they met a face started to form and walls were growing around them. "Is it just me or is the world starting to come together here."

"I believe they are working on the program when we are taken off-line." The other man replied and Dean know knew that this was really another person plugged into another networked computer. He was in the same building as the other man but they had never met in person.

"So how is your testing going?"

**REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING**

"Two years left," Dean said in way of greeting. It wasn't really that exciting but it was nice to have a count down. One year gone and paid out to his father and brother. It was a good feeling.

"Same here, what are you doing with the money?"

"Family, you?"

"Same."

**REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING**

"Dean?" the voice asked as he approached the crying figure. Their bodies were fully formed and the room starting to look like what they told each other was a mixture of their own homes blended together. It worked for some reason, and they had a relaxing place to enjoy their time together.

"Side effects-" was all he would say and Castiel seemed to understand as he pulled him into a hug sitting down beside him and letting the other man cry himself to sleep if possible while being asleep.

**REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING**

The time passed faster now that Dean and Castiel didn't come out of the machines as often, they were getting closer and it was almost time. It was four months later that they have finished their contract and was released back into the world. Castiel had developed what Dean called funky mind powers while Dean lost his sight of the world around him. Strangness followed their exit and known of them felt good about it but was happy to leave. At least they were leaving together, which was better than when they arrived alone.

**REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING REASONING**

Castiel reached over and pulled Dean's hand into his own, "It will be fine Dean, your brother will be happy to see you."

"I hope so, he didn't really care when he was leaving." Dean fiddled in the passenger seat of the Impala as they slowed down and pulled into a parking spot.

"Okay, let's go for a visit." His protective friend helping him out of the car and taking one of his arms as he walked down the street to Sam's home address. They climbed a flight of stairs and knocked waiting for the door to be opened. A woman greets them and lets them inside before Sam joins them finally. Dean can feel his brother's tension in the air and he licks his lips nervous of how everything would go and he can't let go of Cass.

"Hey Sammy, got a beer?" he asked with a trademark Dean Winchester grin and his hand received a squeeze as there was silence then movement and a giant hug from the younger brother.

"Dad called and said you had disappeared, are you okay? Who is this? What happened to you?" the questions were rapid and Dean blinked then felt his nose wrinkle wondering where he should start.

"This is Castiel, he's a friend. I was away, doing medical trials. I'm fine, just some things have changed. I was hoping we could crash here for a couple nights until we find something else."

"Why Dean what's wrong?" the worry clear in his voice and Dean sighed this was just what he wanted to avoid.

"There was a side effect with some of the testing, they said it shouldn't be long-term but I'm kinda –well."

"He is temporary blind." Castiel filled in for him and Dean turned his head slightly offering the man a smile.

"Hoping we can crash somewhere safe while we plan out route from here."

"Of course, Jess doesn't mind."

"No, not at all. I'm hoping we can get to know each other a little bit before you take off." She offered and the tension started to fade further.

"Sounds perfect," Dean said relaxing as they finally settled in and all took their seats. It was a shame that the next night the same medical team attacked the apartment wounding Castiel, and Jessica while kidnapping Dean; sending the three remaining twenty year olds on a hunt to claim their friend and family member back. Too bad it also started a trip down a rabbit hole that went back to their mothers death.

**END**

**Authors note the second:** Prompts for this universe is welcome at my tumblr (kawkawzombie)


	12. Chapter 12: Modern World

**Modern World**  
_Arranged Marriage AU_  
**Summary: ** Castiel and Dean have been promised to each other before birth. Too bad their never meet each other or even knew a single fact about the other.

**Authors Note:** I did no research into this what so ever.

_12_

Today the newspapers showed the changing tide in our society, telling the world that in six short months the olden law of arranged marriages will be abolished. Too bad it's six months too late to help me. I am getting married today, not that I have any choice in the matter. My parents, John and Mary Winchester are both famous hunters, they are world known really and myself and my brother had been 'claimed' even before our birth.

I am really just thankful that my first "beloved" had a accident a few years ago and was killed leaving me with my his brother who stared at me less and was a lot less forward with his demands. Castiel was the second brother to Michael and wasn't that horrible. I don't really know anything about him but Meg and Charlie both told me he is a decent guy.

My day started like the rest, get up jerk off, take a piss, take a shower. Then this is were things started to go different. The woman of the court find their way to my room and start fluffing me. Squacking about how I need to look the part and if I could be seen I would shame our family name. Like So and so Winchester would really care if I take it up the ass or not. I let them treat me like some hand crafted doll and soon I'm painted in make-up, my hair covered in gel and dressed in a few underclothing articles before being shoved into the next room.

Here I have my nails taken care of, someone actually cleaned my teeth, I am pretty sure I could have done that myself. They take out the gel the last room put in and use a brush to flatten my hair then my suit starts to come together.

It's a ten piece suit and a pain in the ass to get into but thankfully I have the less bothersome ladies of the house to help me into it this time. Once I am dressed and they give me another once over I am sent to the family room. This is where I will wait until the wedding, my family should be making an arrival soon and it is odd to think that this could be the last time I see any of them.

The first to come is my two little brothers Sam and Adam. Thankfully Adam was born out of wed-lock and could not be arranged so he was safe and their parents would not be alone, hopefully the law is overrode before Sam's seventeen birthday and they have no worries, the six weeks really has almost four years to get fixed. Dean really hoped that it does. The boys are bundles of tears as they race into Dean's arms and hold onto him as they cry about his departure.

He puts on a strong smile and good face and tells them how it will be a good thing. He is so lost in his tale to them that he doesn't see his parents come into the room as he held the boy in his lap. Whispering of the fairy tale hunts Dean would take part in. He was a trophy husband, something to bridge the families he wouldn't be hunting ever again. Michael had made that very clear to Dean the first time they met on his seventh birthday. Dean was nothing better than decoration, pulling himself away from the focus he saw his parents and blushed slightly at being caught with his brothers.

"Your husband to be has arrived." Mary told him and he could hear the excitement in her voice, of course it would be she had married John and fell in love. Dean could only hope to be that lucky, but if they were related to Michael he doubted he would be. "Quite the handsome young man, I believe you will be happy." She told him as she moved into the room and gave her oldest a giant hug.

"Doesn't look like he is much of a hunter," John added patting Dean on the back for a second before moving into the room to claim his seat beside Mary. They sat around and talked for about an hour before they were called from the room one by one to greet the new family. Mary was the last to leave and she pulled Dean into her arms, hugging him tightly as she spoke to him.

"I will always love you, if this man doesn't treat you right you run and make it back here. I will protect you, and I expect visits and that is part of treating you right. I want you safe baby, we Winchesters will stick together so no being a stranger." She hummed a few bars of their song before the door opened and she was pulled away.

Now that he was alone again Dean tried to him his breathing under control and make sure that he wasn't about to pass out. He felt sick to his stomach and more than a little light headed but it wasn't going to be much longer. He just hoped that it was a love story like his parents. When he was called for he made his way out of the room and down the hall to the grand ball room.

Taking one more calming breath he stepped in and looked to the front of the room where his husband would be The first thing he noticed was the deep sky blue eyes and messy black hair and wide grin on the childhood friends face.

"Cass?"

"Hello Husband."

**END**


	13. Chapter 13: Entanglements

**Entanglements  
**_Handcuffed Together_

**Summary:** Gabriel pokes his nose where it doesn't belong.

Authors Note: I think the timeline is after Castiel's decline but well before Gabe's "Death".

_123456789_

The brothers had been in the middle of the biggest prank war in the history of the Winchesters, it wasn't that shocking with all of the stress they were currently under. What was a little surprising is that Castiel wasn't picking a side to help. He was just watching everything explode around him. The three of them land at Bobby's for some R&R when Gabriel finally has had enough watching and wants to have some fun of his own.

The next morning all four human's in the Singer house woke with a new addition. A new piece of jewelry attached to their wrists and connecting them to another member of the household. Gabriel had been expecting entertainment but instead all he got was an eye roll and a shake of a head from Bobby who set forth to pick them. Only when he couldn't unlock them did his cursing wake up Sam who was attached to the man. They really shouldn't fall asleep together while researching, its important to get sleep.

Feeling the two others wake he chuckled and popped into the bedroom they were located in. He created a chair and took a seat knowing the freak-out would be of epic proportions. Gabe was worried he was losing his touch when Dean slowly woke and instead of screaming and falling out of the bed like Gabriel had envisioned, the hunter smiled softly and move a few inches closer to Castiel and closed his eyes again, drifting back into his dreamland.

Gabriel just blinked and wondered what rabbit hole he had felt down and when this got flopped onto his head, he knew that they didn't know what was happening but he figured the brothers would blame the other and he wondered if he had to kick it up a notch. Already having gotten some form of reaction from the other two hunters Gabriel focused his attention on the two sleeping 'men' in front of him.

Knowing Dean wasn't completely asleep he grinned and snapped his fingers another chain appearing between their two ankles and that woke the hunter with a grunt of confusion, forcing him to only raise on his left side as the right was strapped to a falling Angel. The movement woke said Angel and he blinked a few times looking at his human and around the room unable to see Gabriel until he wanted to be seen. Arch-Angels did have its pluses.

"Cass?" the hunter asked softly shaking the attached parts of themselves.

"I am unclear at this moment but it does not feel threating." The falling Angel told his human and Gabe shrugged he wasn't going for wrathful god, just playful trickster. Bored god if you must. It was funny really, but he still wasn't getting the reaction, snapping his fingers the length on the chains shortened by half and the two males noses brushed. A light blush pulling over the human hunters face as Castiel stars into his eyes now that they were so much closer.

"Really, not threating, what are we able to do right now Cass?" Dean whined and Gabriel held back the need to roll his eyes.

"A great number of things Dean, let me show you." The Angel told him closing the space before Gabriel could leave he witnessed their first kiss and his eyes widened. That was so not the lesson he wanted to teach! He blinked out and snapped his fingers undoing all his work wondering just what had happened.

Castiel felt the spirit or entity leave and the chains fell as he pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Dean again. It had been way too easy to make the thing want to leave and he wondered who it had been.

"What was that for?"

"Besides you being you, it freed us." Castiel told him with a smirk showing him his now free arm and leg. Dean just nodded and blushed slightly and he pushed out of the bed and into the bathroom. He looked back as he half closed the doors taking in the still half asleep falling Angel, his Angel that was stretched out on the bed.

"Joining me?" a grin answered for him as the other man if he could be called that moved over to the smaller room stripping as he went.

"Always."

**END**


	14. Chapter 14: High Class

**High Class  
**_Stripper AU_

**Summary:** Dean has no choice but to work here, it's this or the gang takes Sammy as payment. It could be worse, he could be working the back rooms. It all comes to a crashing end when the police raid ends up changing his world forever.

**Authors Note:** The world you are about to read about isn't laid out for you, what you need to know is that John racked up bad debts then couldn't pay and was taken out. It didn't cover all the debts and Dean was taken into the fold to help collect the rest. John owed about half a million, Mary still died and he chased the killer down at cost to the family. Dean has been working as a stripper for Meg going on two years and while Meg has as soft spot for him her father and his working partners enjoy him for other reasons. This is where the story starts, its dark and not everything is welcome but again there is no sex as promised.

-HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC_

Dean hates Thursdays, they were the worse nights he worked. It was the night that the main crew started to roll into the club and they were rougher than the others. It didn't help that Meg couldn't stop them as she didn't have any hold over her Father and his lieutenants. Azazel, Lilith, Alastair, Samhain, Crowley, Belial, Abaddon, Astaroth and Ruby all around a large open table. It faced the stage and was the closest to the bar. It also offered a private stage for those around the table, which is where Dean ended up on Thursday and Fridays.

He hated almost every moment of it, the only thing that made it half decent was the music that he got to dance to. He was able to block out most of their comments for the first dance. He moved confidently across the small stage as the beat of the song started to pick up. It offered a chance to tease and tempt the audience before the real show started. The worst was these clients paid for the spotlight to be lit up, there was a reason Dean didn't get on the main stage. As much as stripping was his current life choice he hated every second of it. The attention, the touching, talking and faking, it was a constant act.

At least the shows were worth the pain, which was about to start as the first song ended as Dean's top fluttered to the stage. When the first slap landed he was more stunned than anything else, he had been focused on moving his hips in time with the music and making the removal of his pants something sexy and not something he did way too often. He can taste a small bit of blood from the ring on Belial's hand.

"Faster if you want tips tonight, I'm not in a playful mood." Dean nodded and made quick work of the his pants and ended the second song starting to lose his boxers when he got the second slap and the attention of one of the "bouncers" not that they would move on this group. He was to ensure they didn't kill Dean while they had their fun, he winced remembering the last time they hadn't been in a playful mood.

"He isn't the only one here, respect all of your owners." Alastair growled lowly in warning to the young man and Dean was frozen for the moment his hand stopping at the top of his thong playing with it. Knowing he couldn't please everyone and had to judge who was best to please and who was lease likely to beat him to near death. He left the thong on and started to go back to dancing knowing by the looks he was safe to keep on some clothes yet. He let himself get lost in the third song and was moving the thong up and down his thigh when he was pulled onto a lap and couldn't hold back the surprise that formed in the sound of a squawk.

The men all laughed as Astaroth and Ruby ran their hands over the trapped stripper as Abaddon pinned him into her upper body using the muscle that came with murdering families daily. It was something Dean couldn't complete against, he just worked out to look nice. He knows that the night can only go downhill from here. At least his contract forbids them from taking pretty much the only thing they hadn't yet. His dignity so to speak, at least in the case of him selling his body. Didn't mean they couldn't touch, just couldn't poke and prod.

He was being passed to Crowley when a man approached the group. Dean held his breath as Lilith stood and stepped between Dean and the new man. Dean had heard the request for a private dance with him but the man was insane, you didn't bother these men and woman. It just wasn't something you did, he licked his lips; wondering if the other man was a moron or brilliant. The tension meant their focus was on something that wasn't Dean and he couldn't complain about that until both Crowley and Alastair remembered they had Dean.

They both knew what drove Dean crazy and loved to poke the young man over the edge. Crowley had once told him that it was "bloody well brilliant to watch you fall." Dean hated when they pushed him over the edge and they did it almost every time. Stroking just right and teasing together until he felt himself uncomfortable and only when it was at the worst moment would Azazel take him into his own lap. It was like every other night, all but the protesting man. Complaining that he wanted a turn with the pretty eyed one, the others were getting ready to fight; or rather beat to death this man. Then everything exploded around him.

There is an explosion and the room is spinning and he can't hear anything, he was sure that was a flash bang but he wasn't sure he remembered everything from before. He shook his head but wasn't able to clear it, he felt an arm pulling him and figured that if there was a raid going down then he needed to get out no matter what that meant at the moment at let the other grab and pull him out of the room.

The pulling didn't stop as they took a few turns and Dean tried to take his arm back and slow the pace. Wanting to catch his breath and try and regain his vision he feels sick when the arm holding onto him refuses to let go and he blinks trying to get his eyes to water and help clear everything that is bothering his vision. He needed his eyes to fight.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Dean knows that voice, it's Alastair and Dean knows that this can not be allowed to leave the club, he had seen the aftermath of private sessions with Alastair and he doesn't want to be the man's slave. Which would be what he'd end up being if they left this club together, with that thought in mind he shook the other off of him trying to imagine where the other man's weak points would be. The first swing clearly is a miss when he hears the slightly taller but lanker man chuckle.

"Is that the best you got?" he taunted and Dean could only smirk readjusting thanks to the new location and while the blow is weak it does land. "Oh, kitty wants to play." Knife pulled from some hidden pocket, Dean knew that he would end up missing on a milk box.

The next few minutes are confusing at best but almost terrifying for Dean who can only hear fighting that had spilled into their location. Alastair and someone else were fighting in the space around Dean, he could hear panting and Dean tried to use the small time to clean his eyes and it worked slightly. He was able to make out more than blurs when he looked again.

He can make out the mystery man from earlier shooting the man that had haunted Dean's dreams for months now. Blue eyes meet green and Dean tipped his head slightly to the side and watched. His vision greatly improved but still not 100 percent, black hair and what appeared to be pretty face. Black clothes and what looked like a badge, Dean knew his eyebrow raised half way up his forehead.

"Let's get you out front and cleaned up huh?" Pretty face offered, followed by a hand . Dean almost winces as the kindess in the offer, it had been so long since he had simple kindess just offered for no reason other than to offer. It was so off he couldn't help but ask.

"Am I going to jail?"

"Did you want to be here?"

"Not really."

"If I asked a magic eight ball it would probably say hazy ask again later. At least if that is your answer."

"What?"

"Never mind, I need more from ya kid. What does not really mean?"

"I would rather dance here and suffer than let them get my brother and kill me."

"Fair enough, then no you aren't going to jail."

"Awesome," Dean pauses for a moment wondering really what could happen from here. "So why did you try and save me?"

"You seemed out of place."

"Thanks I think," Dean wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not at this moment,

"You are welcome, now shall we get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Dean stated as he stepped over the cooling body and headed towards the front smiling softly when the officers long jacket finds its way over his shoulders to help cover most of Dean from view. "Thanks."

"I would like to avoid further fist fights for your virtue this evening."

"Hey!" came the light protest and friendly chuckle that started between the men as they pushed open the doors onto a new life.

**END**


	15. Chapter 15: Hate you Till I Love You

**Hate You Till I Love You**  
_Office Romance AU_

**Summary: **Cas and Dean work together, all is fine until their brother show up at their workplace attempting to hook the other up on a blind date.

**Authors Note:** yeah I soooo don't know, this is what lack of sleep and charity bake sales get you!

_15151515151515151515151515_15151515151515151515151515_

"I just don't know why this is so important to you Sammy," the oldest brother of three called from their bathroom. They had moved out of their parents place at the end of his school and where renting a house with their youngest brother to allow them all access to their work and school at a reasonable cost. It had been working now for almost three years, at least it had been right up until about two months ago when Dean finally came out to his family and friends.

Since then Sam had become a giant chick about Dean and his dating. When his brother had thought he was picking up chicks at the bars he had huffed and poofed about how wrong it was, now that he realized that Dean had only done that when he was confused in High school and the start of college the offers for blind dates jumped greatly. Every gay or bisexual that Sam met was given Dean's number. It had gotten to the point that Dean changed his number and didn't tell his brother.

"Come on Dean, you would both really get along! His friends say that you both work in the same type of job, you have the similar hobbies, enjoy the same movies and books."

"I don't give a sweet flying f-"

"Dean!"

"Still don't give one."

"Can you please just see this one guy, then if its as horrible as you seem to think I will stop asking you to go out. I just want to see you happy," Dean stopped to debate this with himself, one simple date that he could bail out of half way through was a small price to pay for Sammy to shut up for sixty to ninety days.

"One date, one guy and you drop all this shit," Dean repeated back to clarify and when Sam nodded he shook his hand already knowing he was going to regret this. "Okay set it up, but when this ends badly I told you so." All of this had taken place on Thursday night, it was now Saturday night and Dean was waiting at the local upstart coffee shop, it had been close to both of their homes and work. Which was helpful for the fact that Dean worked on Saturdays to be off on Mondays, and he had left directly from the office.

There had only been a handful of people in for the weekend and he knew them all by name. Ash in IT, Garth in HR, Benny was one of the floor managers, a handful of agents that Dean had trained that he was handing over to Benny; and Castiel rounded out the group. Castiel was with the marketing and sales floor but normally came in on the weekends to speak with the frontline agents. They had a few days left before they would be back in the real world and away from training and this gave them time to pick the brains of those more skilled in the company.

Dean had understood why but he had hated every moment, Castiel clearly loved his job but that was enough to drive most people insane. He was a boring and bland know-it-all that just managed to make him want to take a nap every time he started to talk. Which is why when the door was opened and Dean spotted Castiel walk in he didn't know what to do, the other man made his way over to Dean's table and claimed a seat across from him.

"Hello again, I guess introductions are not required." Castiel offered with a bright smile and Dean shifted slightly. This was a different person than who had been presented to him about twenty minutes ago. He would give it half an hour or so. It was only fair, besides Sammy would throw a fit if he left right now.

"Guess not, have to admit I'm shocked my brother figured you are my type."

"Like wise, Gabriel often enjoys pranks but he seemed to be sincere when he presented this idea to me."

"Wait, Sam's Gabe?"

"He was my brother before yours started to fuck him." Dean smirked at the harshness of the comment and starts to pay a little more attention to the details. Like the man was wearing his office clothes and it didn't look to bad when he was relaxing.

"Fair enough I suppose. No offense meant."

"None taken, would you like to order?"

"Yeah, I figured a burger would be good. What ya in the mood for?" he asked watching as he flipped over the menu. A few moments later he looked up and smiled as he motioned for a waitress when she became available and leant forward in his chair, getting a little closer to Dean then he was comfortable with.

"I'll get what you're getting and a beer."

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be a little creepy."

"I've been told I stare," he pauses for a moment and leans forward across the table and Dean meets his eyes. "Also have problems with personal space."

"Yeah, you kinda do," Dean refused to mention that it was kinda cute as hell. It was not something he was willing to admit. That his brother knew who he would like, possibly date. It was weird, but then again he had hooked Sam and Jess up a few years back.

"What faults do you have Dean Winchester?" the playful smile making the question a little easier than before and he paused to think on it.

"Which type?" Dean half joked with a chuckle and shrugged slightly. "I wouldn't know where to start man, I can give you my phone and you can call my exes I'm sure they will have words that describe me."

"I'd rather hear your words," Castiel admitted leaning back slightly when the waitress makes her way over to their table they paused there as they placed their orders and heard her promised to be right back with their drinks. " So what are they?"

"What are what?" Dean said looking up from the fork he had been playing with.

"You're words, what are they?"

"Stubborn, and I have nightmares."

"Most people do,"

"I was overseas," Dean said simply most people didn't know that this job wasn't his first choice, it was the second. It was the reason he signed up he needed to get a university degree and that could only happen if the military helped. It was a shame it didn't end well. At least he was alive.

"Oh," silence reined for a long moment and Dean knew what came next the polite departure. There wasn't a scrap of metal on metal and a chair moving. There was almost silence then three words that would make Dean stay longer than the thirty minutes, longer than the night, longer than the week, month, or year. Forever with ups and downs from the three little words:

"So was I."

**END**


	16. Chapter 16:Familiar Visits

**Familiar Visits  
**_Seven Minutes in Heaven_

**Summary:** Dean died more times than anyone else he knew.

**Author's Note:** Something I would have loved to have seen in the show, or would love to see! :-PI took liberties, go with the timeline and who would be in heaven. I could not write last night after getting home from work and having to go back in less than twelve hours. This was power written before work. Hope you still like.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what had happened but he knew he had been fighting off a demon then blankness. He was about ninety-five percent sure that he just had his neck snapped and was well passed dead. This was confirmed a few seconds later when Castiel appears beside him.

"Dean, you must really work on not dying," he tskked and Dean rolled his eyes like this was something he enjoyed or even attempted to search out.

"Thanks Cass, I'll keep that in mind, it wasn't like it wasn't on my to do list already. Can you send me back Sammy's probably freaking out."

"You have been requested and I believe it is for the best." With that the angel reached out and put an arm on Dean's shoulder and they were gone. Both of them reforming in what Dean assumed was suppose to be the roadhouse. While that was a shock in itself what was more shocking was the people grouped standing around the room. Faces of people Dean missed, that he had failed to safe, his family and friends that had left already. They were all here and dean turned to Castiel.

"Is this some sign or something? Am I not-" he stopped himself unable to finish the sentence. He had assumed that Heaven would send him back, that CASS would send him back. He could hear his breathing pick up as he started to panic and the hand is back on his arm where the mark was.

"Its okay Dean, they just wanted to see you and I was worried with your…sanity so I told them they could have seven minutes with you the next time you die. That was about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, so I'm gonna-"

"Go back to Sam in six minutes and forty-five seconds. "

'Guess I should-"

"Yes, quickly." With that Dean turned away from the Angel and to his family and friends. His eyes scanning the crowd for one person above all others and wasn't able to see her. "Your mother is not here Dean, I am sorry her and your father are both missing at the moment."

Dean didn't let that distract him as he was pulled into Ellen's arms, Jo wrapping herself around his back. Whispered words of happiness and no hate as he shivered in their arms worried they would hate him for killing both of them. They quickly put him in his place that he didn't do anything to them. He wasn't even out of Ellen's arms before she handed him over to Pastor Jim. Dean blinked for a couple seconds before the tears rolled down his cheek and he went to the hug willing.

"Miss you boy, stay safe, make sure that Sam keeps praying, yah," the religious man stated rubbing Deans's back and he hugged him to his body. Dean wrapped himself around the old man from his childhood, Jim had always had the right word or perfect cookie to make everything seem so much easier.

Caleb followed Jim, then a few of the people Dean failed to save, thanking him for saving their family and killing the creature that had been after them, he was then passed back to Ash who gave him a pat on the back and handed him a cold beer to drink with him, as soon as that was finished Dean found himself in front of Rufus.

"Shut up boy, you tried your best." He grabbed him and pulled him into a rough hug before shrugging it off and walking away from Dean over to Ellen who hugged him and gave him a beer. Pamela was next, a kiss and a blessing of safety and he was moving to the next table that held Adam and his mother.

"I am so sorry, I should have found you before-"

"Dean, you are not your father and do not need to clean up his messes. Thank you for trying to protect us." She told him as she hugged him and he relaxed slightly in her arms and smiled at Adam who just waved from his seat but didn't bother to get up and greet his half brother. Dean couldn't blame him, kinda left him in the pit with the big bads. Dean was having a quick chat with Victor, Frank and Gwen when Cass made his way over. While Dean was starting to feel overwhelmed he wouldn't trade this for anything.

"Dean we have a little under two minutes left, I would suggest to-"

"Pick it up, yeah I got it Cass, thanks." He said with a smile as he shook the gathered hands Frank holding onto his arm and pulling him into his body.

"Angel Cakes and you are interesting."

"Leave it Frank," was the chuckled comment as Dean moved to the next group, a mixture of people he saved and family, all greeting Dean and thanking him or wishing him well. Henry, Deanna, Samuel, Karen; who asked Dean to tell Bobby she was waiting for him, but not anytime soon ya' hear; Andy handing him a puff as he moved down the line that had formed at the Angels words. It felt like a wake in reverse but it was nice even if weird as fuck.

Mark, Christian, other Campbell's that Dean didn't know that well, Daniel, a lot of people he had tried to save, and so many more that Dean hadn't even thought about.

He was starting to feel overwhelmed when he finally reached the end of the line. Shock stopped him dead in his tracks. There stood Jessica, he blinked a few times and she pulled him into a hug. Whispered thanks and words that he would repeat only to Sam later that night and Dean felt the arm on his mark again and knew it was time. A tear ran down his cheek as he pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't be better for you."

"You are the best already, just keep doing what you do Dean." She wiped the tear and stepped back people grouping together and waving as Castiel and Dean took their leave. Walking out the front door and into a forest as Dean looked around blinking at the change.

"There is one more thing to show you," Castiel informed him and before Dean could protest or agree he felt the sensation of flying. He looked around him and tried to remind himself this was heaven and 'flying' here didn't really matter since he was already dead. It helped let him relax slightly as they moved across the land.

"There were many others that wanted to thank you for what you have done for their friends and family but we do not have the time so I asked them to gather nearby and I would at least exit heaven in this direction.

"Okay I guess, I mean it's a little weird to be here and have all these people around."

"You are well known in Heaven as well as Hell Dean, but here you are celebrated. I do not known why this is still a shock." The two are silent for the rest of the trip before they seem to meld into a new room, this one white and endless. Dean couldn't help but gasp when he realized the crowd went all the way to the back of the room but he couldn't see the back of the room.

"Cass, who are all these people?" Shock and awe taking over his entire being as he looked over possibly millions of souls standing waving at him as they pass overhead.

"These are the people that your actions helped save at some point in their lives, " Castiel answered as they started to fly faster, "as you go back you those that knew of you and was thankful for what you did, those that learnt of you while in heaven, and those from the past that have wanted to meet you for a long time. A few angels are also amoung the group."

Dean couldn't speak as he took it all in, billions of souls stretched out for miles and he blinked and tried to swallow. "Why?" he asked simply and Castiel looked back at Dean and smiled softly to his charge.

"Because you have to ask that question." Dean blinks and they are no longer flying, he is back in his mortal body and Sammy is pacing a few steps behind Castiel and Dean.

"Sammy," he groaned as he pushed off the ground, his brother moving closer as the Angel took a step back. Dean turned and smiled to him thinking thank you to him over and over again. Later he would tell him just how thankful he was.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, no Cass kept me safe, but I got some things to tell ya."

**END**


	17. Chapter 17: Life Roles

Life Roles  
_Noble/Peasant AU_

Summary: Not everyone is who they seem to be.

Author's Note: I wasn't sure what to do with this, so I just started writing and this is what happened. *Cough Killer was a real thing back in the 1900's not that it would really help as it was morphine but take a google spin if you want to read some really off the wall facts.

171717171717171717171717171717

Dean was well aware of the fact that if he was caught dressed and pretending to be a Noble he would be shot, strung up, then shot again. He had taken Sammy over to the Harvelle's house and asked them to watch him for a few hours. Dean had promised to be back in a few hours and after heading out into the street had he changed out his normal clothes and put them in a back hiding them away. Their mother had caught a bad cold and she wouldn't make it to the end of the week unless Dean got the money for the required medicine. Which meant he had to think on his feet and quick, his father had been drafted in the last war and had never returned, not that it was much of a loss.

It left Dean to care for his mother and brother, but being 'normal' if poor was really a class meant that things were not permitted or rather just too expensive for them. One being medicine, if Mary found out that Dean was going to sell off the suit of armor he had left Dean should would probably kill him. He would welcome her to try when she was well enough to do so. He set off with the suit slightly weighing him down. The trip was short and when Dean pushed into the small shop a small bell rang above his head.

A head with Dark hair and sharp blue eyes looked up from the counter and smiled to Dean, he was dressed in the best clothes Dean had ever seen and he seemed to almost shine with how clean he was. That was the one thing that Dean hadn't been able to change, he couldn't take a shower and just hoped he didn't smell too bad.

"Hello Sir, how are you today?" the man asked from behind the counter and Dean moved over trying to look the role he claimed he was. Just need to by some Cough killer and few other things and his mother would be back on her feet or at least off her death bed.

"Hello, my mother is having a hard time with a cough, I was hoping we could trade for some of the cough killer you have in stock."

"I normally do not take trade," the stiffer man stated and Dean winced knowing this was a possibility, normally he would go to Robert and ask for help but the man was out of town on business and wouldn't be back for another forthnight.

"Oh, of course sorry to have bothered-"

"Wait, I didn't say you couldn't have some." The voice called and Dean slowly turned back around to face him wondering if he heard him right and stepped closer, doing so he could smell the other man and he smelt fantastic, like summer nights on the ocean.

"I don't have any money, we are t-"

"You don't have to explain, I know more than you think." Dean frowns and starts to move foot to foot, should he make a break for it. The man probably knew he wasn't suppose to be here he could have him killed, then his mother would slowly die in her bed and his brother- Sammy fuck. A hand reached out and touched him bringing his attention back around to the other man.

"My name is Castiel Plante, I would like to offer you my help."

"Dean Winchester, what do you want instead of cash?"

"Your time on Tuesdays and Fridays, a few hours for the next few weeks. I could use help with some of the supplies and stocking and someone to talk to." Dean bit his lower lip and felt the bag with his father's only remaining item in his hands and found himself nodding and taking the offered hand.

"Mr. Plante you have a deal."

"Castiel, please and perfect, let me get you that medicine."

**END**


	18. Chapter 18 : Trust in the system

**Trust in The System  
**_Orphan AU_  
Summary: Sometimes good happens for those that deserve it.

Authors Note: I don't know if I can't think this weekend of if I just don't have a drive for the prompts…Really I'm waiting for tomorrows…sigh. Sorry for the second short one hoping Tuesday will make up for it. Hope you enjoy the AU :D

"It's gonna be okay Sammy, I'll find work in the next town," Dean told his younger brother. The two of them had been on their own now for three weeks, their parents dying in a fire that took almost everyone in their town. All they had were the clothes on their backs and the few supplies that they had collected as they made their way across the open plains of the southern states.

"Is it going to be like the last town? I didn't like your job there Dean, we left because of it." Sam reminded him, like Dean needed the reminder. They both hadn't liked the last town which is why they were headed north this time when they left town, going further south wouldn't help at this point. They had to try something new and he figured a state up couldn't hurt.

Now, while Dean looked old enough to pass as a young teenager with his little brother for the afternoon he was actually only eleven. Which caused problems with a great number of things, he didn't really know how to drive and hitch hiking was an opinion with Sam, too many questions would be asked. It left them with the buses if they had money and walking, it sucked but it was what it was.

It was a few days of walking about pointless chatter as they made their way to the next town, it would be a life changing event for everyone involved. The two brothers were tired when they finally arrived in town and Dean found a shelter for the evening, a bar with a Bed and Breakfast in the back forty. Both of them asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows, not even taking time to remove their shoes or clothes. It was late afternoon when they woke finally and made their way downstairs

"Good afternoon boys," came a friendly female voice and they both looked over to see an older woman with a few select grey hairs sticking out of the bun on the back of her head. "Hope the beds were decent, I would assume so since you slept in past check out."

"We are so sorry, I can pay for a second night." Dean stated in a rush and hushed when she waved him off just shrugging.

"You both were tired, I figured you could use the sleep, names Ellen, my rug-rats are kicking around somewhere. " The woman moved around the kitchen and helped direct the two slightly confused boys into their seats before motioning to the wide assortment of food. "Meal comes with the stay, this just happens to be more like brunch. I would suggest digging in, the others will be here shortly." Sam looked to Dean before grinning and lunging for some sausages and hash browns. Dean knew that was only the start, Sam would hit his growth spurt in a couple years; Dean remembered his own, he had almost eaten his parents out of house and home, but it paid off. Just sucked he couldn't use it for other reasons. Sighing he pulled some food onto his plate, the two boys settled in to eat as Ellen brought over coffee for Dean and milk for Sam.

They had started to eat, Dean adding some of the milk to his coffee finding it too bitter at this age to drink black but craving it all the same. The door slammed open and Ellen yelled at whoever it was when the room became almost crowded. A group of seven kids and teenagers claim their seats before noting the two new additions.

"Hello," a beaming redhead said to the left of Dean. "I'm Charlie," she offered her hand, which he took she looked about his age but he knew that wasn't accurate.

"Dean, and my brother Sam." He offered in way of introductions and this seemed to open the floor for everyone to speak up. Thankfully not all at once but Dean learnt that beside Charlie was Ash, than Jo, followed by Gabriel and Alfie and closer to Sam was Anna than Castiel. The food disappeared and Ellen appeared out of no where with replacements before disappearing again.

"So, what's your story?" the oldest of the group Gabriel or Gabe asked looking at Dean mostly, a lot of them were looking at Dean like they knew something and he should be worried that they knew. They were closer to his age they probably could read him better than the adults had always been able to, it was like playing a game with them, with his peers he just relaxed sometimes and it caused problems.

"Nothing interesting, parents let us taking a hiking trip, went on a detour." A lie that had been practiced with Sam so that he knew what to say and how to say it. It would work, it had convinced others before and it would convince this family now, it had to Dean had heard what happened to families that were put into the system. Split apart, Sam probably had a chance. He was cute, smart and people wanted to hug and pet him. It made Dean want to puke but he knew if it came to it it would be for the best. Dean knew he would just fade into the background and he was kinda okay with that.

"Dean?" he looked up from his plate and turned to the speaker. Blue eyes met his own and he blinked not expecting to see so much focus purely focused and dedicated to watching him.

"What?" he felt Sam kick him under the table and he looked at his brother and just shook his head.

"I asked if your parents would be worried about your detour." Silence for a moment and Sam is frozen in his seat, Dean knows it's something they practiced but when presented with such an honest person asking, well it was hard to lie to someone like that.

"No, I doubt they will worry about us," Dean offered with a shrug, "don't worry about it, Sammy and I got each other and that's enough for the moment. "

"So where are you headed?"

"Nowhere."

"Interesting place," Gabriel spoke again cutting Castiel off and Dean looked over to the other man, he was wondering just what they wanted to pull from him and why.

"It's decent," Dean found he couldn't help but add the snark back and Sam again kicked him under the table. "Stop it," Dean hissed this time at his brother and kicked him back. Grins lit up around the table at the clear sign of brother-ship.

"All of us but Jo had parents before living here with Ellen and Bobby." Alfie supplied, speaking up for the first time that evening and Dean paid attention to that comment. What did this woman collect children or something. He shifted slightly, moving closer to his brother and the others noticed, of course they did. They were probably-

"We aren't trained and she doesn't collect children." Castiel offered and Dean shivered turning his eyes to the blue eyed mind reader. "I also do no read minds, just bodies." There is another long silence before Dean snorts and shakes his head the tension dying down greatly and eating started up again.

It wasn't until much later that evening letting Sammy play with the others and also getting to do some socializing of his own they are headed back upstairs when Ellen asked Dean to stay behind for a moment. Dean pushes his brother up the stairs as Anna and Charlie take his hands and take him up to brush his teeth and rest his head.

"Dean, please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" she asked and Dean looked over at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Wat do ya have?" he asked testing what she was willing to give him, it would know where he stood with her and could judge her from there.

"Water, assorted juices, milk, and some soda. I know you are lying about your age." She stated after listing the drinks and coming out with it. Dean found that was more respectful than beating around the bush. Still it chilled him to the core and he wondered if he would have time to get Sam and his stuff and make a run for it.

"Please calm down, I am not going to do anything other than make you an offer." Dean didn't really relax but he did calm himself slightly to a standby state.

"What's the offer?" what was the harm in hearing an offer, it couldn't hurt anyone and then he could say no. Collect Sam and move on, it was simple and life would be hard but they would be together.

"You both join our little group for a while, get some money and relax get your strenght back and then decide what to do."

"What are the strings?"

"None."

"Promise."

"In writing if you need."

"A handshake will do," Dean stated offering his hand to her and that sealed the Winchester brothers fate for the rest of their lives and those of the family they joined.

**END**


	19. Chapter 19: Pleasant Surprises

**Pleasant Surprises  
**_Vampire AU_  
**Summary:** Life paths can have unexpected detours.

**Authors Note:** Vampires mawhahahaha, no twilight here. These be blood suckers. No sex, hard to do with vampires….I think this challenge is set against me. Vampire Dean is lazy because otherwise he'd probably have taken what he wanted at first glance….hope that you enjoy this is a darker story but not due to a dean/cas thing. Well not at each other :-D Hope you enjoy, it was a 1000 word story line and I added to it. A few hours of writing just doesn't offer a lot of something this large….(that's what she said) Finally this might be revisited later as I like this as a story but its too rushed right now to be in love with it…. 

* * *

Deanus Winester –better known now as Dean- was over 750 years young, Dean loved his sire, loved his clan and everything that came with his undead life. However, Dean hadn't wanted the clan to move, but Benny had told him it was time and he couldn't really fight his sire over the fact. He was a fighter, a hunter for the group and when they wanted to move he didn't get a say in when or where they went he just followed. It had been this way for over 500 years, Dean loved his clan but they were bothersome at times.

Which is why almost every week he found himself in the nearby mortal city, just to get out of the mansion and see the rest of the world. Not that the human's world was much better but it held the supplies and a few interesting places that helped Dean to pass the days and weeks by. He was having such an adventure the first time he met Castiel Manuel. The man that would change not only his undead life but the life of his clan also.

* * *

Castiel moved to the new town on the run from his last relationship, Meg was hot headed to say the least, when he went from being a boyfriend to a toy it had been the end of the line. It had still taken almost four months to manage a break away, his parents were useless to return to so he set out to make his own way in the world. He had thought about going back to the small town he had grown up in since his arrival but it wasn't worth it. Instead he started a job at a local bookstore and got a cheap apartment and let himself get sucked into a routine.

It was a good thing, and a bad thing, he knew he was being anti-social, he avoided physical and emotional connections while confused most people. He still had marks from Meg and her friends so he had no interest in trying to explain any of them away. So he wore long sleeves and slacks and as many layers as possible. It was a few hours to closing when a customer came in. The man was new, he hadn't recognized him from a previous visit and wondered if he was new to town.

"Can I help you?" Castiel found himself asking before he could think of what he was doing, the puzzled look must have shown because the other man smirked and just shook his head. Ocean green eyes and dirty blond hair rested atop a rather attractive body. It had been almost a year since Castiel noticed another person, he wasn't shocked it was male. He didn't trust females at the moment, not after the last. He licked his lips and went back to work.

Later he would swear he could feel the other man in the bookstore move about, he knew when he was moving to the check out and moved to meet him. "Found everything you were looking for?" he asked as he took the small stack of books and scanned them into the register.

"I believe so, even one I didn't expect," the last few words offered with a smirk to the younger man and after the total was offered and cash paid he collected his bag and headed towards the door.

"Nice to meet you Castiel," he offered and his voice was sweet, tempting, and dangerous rolled into one. Blinking he wondered for a second then remembered his badge, wishing he was bold enough to ask for the others name he smiled and waved.

"Like wise," he offered letting it trail to see if the other would provide a name, he sadly didn't just nodded and left the shop. When Castiel was closing up he promised the next time he saw the man he would ask his name.

* * *

Dean had been left feeling a little shocked the week that followed his outing to the bookstore, there was a new worker since the last time he had gone and he was something different. The smell was sex on a stick, temptation was the humans body and he could see the glimmer of the bright soul in his eyes. He had wanted to sip at the blood over a span of the evening and had forced himself to one side of the room. He had gone home and spoken to Benny about the entire evening and he had offered a few suggestions, most of them ending with blood sampling.

Dean wasn't that interested, not that he wasn't tempted but why bother with all the work when he could just go to one of the clubs that the clan set up. People were sickos now a days they would go to any themed club didn't matter that it was the real deal. It did make things easier, but instead of going to the normal feeding ground with the others he found himself going to the park to clear his head not really that hungry. Still thinking of the smell from the bookstore, which could be the only reason why he didn't notice it right away.

He sniffed the air and he could smell the man from the bookstore, apples and cold air. It was unique, something he had never smelt before in his life. One that caused him to move away from his self-appointed task and move towards the smell instead of away and on his own. Temptation was there but all the work of feeding in public didn't seem worth it.

"Castiel, well hello again." He called playfully as he took in the man stretching on a bench clearly out for a run. He stopped his walking and stood directly in front of the other man. "Finally out of the store I see."

"Oh, hello again," the man looked like he wanted to say something and Dean was wondering if he would ask for his name this time, it would at least be a step in the right direction. "I am only in the store a few hours, five days a week."

"Right, silly of me to think otherwise. Are you not warm?" Noting the layers the man still wore while running, hiding his real shape which he was sure was a shame. He knew he wouldn't stay long the temptation starting to make the craving grow and he knew if he didn't leave he would have cleaning up to do. Not to mention sucking someone dry on a park bench wasn't going to stay private.

"Yes, I suppose it was, and no I am not…Wait!" Castiel called as Dean started to walk off and he paused and turned back towards the human waiting as he seemed to gather his courage. "What is your name?"

"Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean." The vampire offered a smile to the slightly amusing human and nodded as the human started off on a run again as the vampire watched and listened to the heart beat slamming in his chest and not just because of the run he was on. Dean smiled and licked his lips perhaps he would get to taste him after all.

Dean left him and headed down to one of the clubs, it was easy to be permitted in as he had helped to establish the joint. He made his way downstairs and claimed one of the private rooms waiting for one of the human meat-sticks to be delivered. So what if who he ordered happened to look like the bookstore book, he was attractive it meant nothing.

* * *

The next time they run into each other it is not good timing, Dean is on a mission and has been sent out to track down and bring back to the clan one of the wolfs they had hired for a job. It had failed and was in hiding. Really sad, pathetic hiding as Dean had already found the location and was just waiting for him to arrive for the evening. The door pushed open and in walked the young man that filled Dean's nose with temptation and desire.

Dean found the scent plugging his scenting ability and making it almost impossible to know where his prey was and if they knew he was here or not. He tried to keep an eye on the area behind him but couldn't and the only thing that Dean could think of was to snap at the child. Doing so he could see the rejection in the others eyes but there wasn't much he could do, the scent wasn't worth getting distracted, wasn't worth the punishment.

"I'm actually here waiting for someone, if you wouldn't mind…"he stated simply trailing off not finishing the sentence knowing that the boy will get it and he does, his eyebrow rasiing and its still taking too long. The door opens again and the smell of wet dog almost overpowers his nose, "I'll see ya around yeah," he stated as he pushed up out of the booth and moved towards the newest addition to the bar.

The wolf caught his eyes and turned to run, Dean put a little bit of speed on and hand grabbed onto the arm of the werewolf before it could take off. "Going somewhere Shane?" he asked with a wide smirk as he started to move them. Moving in a crowd was different when there was two people, you needed to make space enough for both to fit, it could be slow going if you didn't have a decent glare. Thankfully Dean had a look that would clear a room if needed and he used it now to march the other man out of the club and into the back alleyway. Pushing him onto his knees he slapped him across the face before the door had closed.

"What the fuck Shane? Take our money, take our job, make us a promise then fuck off. You think we aren't gonna come calling?" A blow to the head with an open palm which still had more force than what a human could handle. The werewolf's head snapped to he left with the blow and Dean grabbed his face by the chin, squeezing his chin to hold him in place he growled deep in his throat.

"wasn't running…" the wolf panted out and tried to free its face, Dean's hold tightened and he could feel the bones rubbing together under his fingers. He was so focused on the job at hand he almost didn't pick out the smell of temptation hovering just out of sight.

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure why he followed Dean, it was clear he wanted some space and had told him he was here waiting for someone else so he wasn't sure why he was upset when he left with another male that had arrived a few seconds before. He hadn't even said goodbye to Castiel before he and the other man was already heading out the side door.

"Dean!" He called wanting to at least say goodbye before he left he wasn't able and watched as the two slipped out the side door, he wouldn't take too much of their time and just wanted to say goodnight so he made his way over pushing the door open slightly and taking in the sight that lay in front of him. He covered his mouth to prevent the gasp that happened.

The new man was kneeling in front of Dean and being held in place while threats fell from Dean's lips. A few slaps were delivered before Dean leaned into the other mans' personal space and started to whisper to him. Castiel couldn't hear what was being said but it clearly terrified the young man on his knees as his whole face when ghost white.

"Please, please, I will do the job, just give me a chance."

"We did, you fucked it up. Why shouldn't I kill you right here?" Castiel's hand flew up to cover his mouth and he looked behind him to see if anyone else heard, they didn't and he took a deep breath and tuned back in. "-need to show we are still strong so you really shouldn't have fucked us over Shane." What happened next Castiel is sure was him adding to the story, there was no way possible-right?!

Dean attacked, biting into the man's neck, teeth digging in and pulling away flesh, tendons, and muscle. A scream filled the night and as Dean spat the part of Shane onto the ground the blood started, Castiel covered his mouth again this time to keep his dinner in his throat. He had enough excitement for the evening, he collected his jacket and headed home, he would figure out everything tomorrow. He was too tired to try and put it all together tonight. What was clear it seemed was that his new and only possible friend was a murder. Go figure.

* * *

Dean knew the moment that Castiel left, it was shortly after he took a chunk of wolf out of the kneeling bastard in front of him. It took another bite and a knife finally sliding home into the heart before the animal finally fell dead at his feet. He knew he had a problem, the human knew things but just enough to make him dangerous, but something in Dean screamed that he could wait a day and he needed to talk to Benny about this. He called in the kill and waiting with the semi hidden body until the clean up crew arrived. He left them to the clean up as he raced back home he needed to talk to Benny and figure out what to do next. The slightly older vampire was waiting for him when he arrived.

"How is our wolf problem?"

"Taken care of."

"Perfect, I knew I could count on you."

"Always can and will," Dean offered with a smirk and Benny waved for him to follow as they made their way past the few vampires standing around and into Benny's office.

"What's bothering ya br'ther?"

"I was see," he stated without any beating around the bush it was a simple fact he had been seen in almost three hundred years he was too good to be seen and if he was to be honest he could have avoided it tonight but he didn't want to hide it anymore, he wanted to nibble and taste the man and if this helped speed it up. He started to explain that this was the same man they had been talking about a few weeks before and Dean knew he was in trouble when a look of concentration formed on his face. It only got worse every second that he grin started to grow and take off the others face.

"Well its simple then, you either kill him or claim him. I will give you five days to decide unless the human speaks out of turn then you will need to complete your killing in less than twelve."

"He'll keep his mouth shut," Benny frowned slightly his eyes narrowing but he remained silent on the comment.

"Let's hope your right. Five days." Then dean was dismissed and he found himself back in his bedroom planning his conversation with the human. It wasn't until the next day when he found himself back at the bookstore that he realized he still didn't know what to say or do. It was a first in a long time, so long that Dean had almost forgotten the feelings of butterflies. He didn't miss them. He pushed open the door and saw the scared deer in the headlights that looked to him. Castiel just waved and set back to work, clear that he was nervous and Dean made his way to the row of books he was currently stacking them in.

"Hello Castiel, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you, "there was a pause as if the human was debating with himself then he pushed on. "I hope all is well."

"Couldn't be better." He moved behind the human and leaned forward pushing him into the stacks and holding him in place as he smelt the back of his neck. "I have a very important question for you." He stated taking another deep breath of the scent before leaning forward and placing his lips on the back of the humans neck.

While the heartbeat picked up and the breathing changed it wasn't because he was scared. It was shocking that this shy little human wasn't shitting his pants or at least approaching heart attack area. Sure his heart was racing but not because of fear, it hadn't started to pick up until Dean took over his personal space. "If you only had a day left to live what would you do?"

The words were heavy in the air and Castiel tried to think about them with a body pressing against him. He kept trying to remember that this man had killed, Castiel had watched him bite out another's neck in the middle of a dirty alley but that didn't seem to matter. His hips having a mind of their own and pushing back without a thought, thankfully he stopped himself before he could start to rub against anything but the temptation was rising.

"I guess what everyone else would, fill as much of my bucket list as possible."_  
_

"I could kill you right now, rip out your throat, drain you dry and fuck you till you were empty and you couldn't stop me. What do you want to happen before your end?" Fangs appearing as he stepped further into the other man's personal space and spun him around so he had to face the new terror.

Castiel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped but no sound came out of it. His eyes were focused on the fangs and he couldn't blink or tear his eyes away. It was like watching a car crash, you knew you should look away but you can't help it. "What do you want before you die," the question was an old favorite, he hadn't used it in years. Back in the day it had been the lead up to him taking his fill the only thing that stopped him from draining this sweet smelling Angel of a human was the answer he provided.

"**Revenge**," there wasn't any pause this time and the humans eyes darken slightly at the thought. Dean watches as the eyes flicker and the soul he had seen days before shows a spark of evil in it as memories flash for the human. "I want to show up all the people from my home town and put some of them in their place. I can think of three I would want to kill if I wasn't going to have to face the problem." Castiel was shocked at his own words and hands covered his mouth just as he stated it.

"What would you say if I can make that happen?" Dean could work with the blood thirst he was presented and Benny had told him he had five days, so what if a few of them were spend killing some folks. "Why do these people deserve to die?"

"I doubt they deserve to die, this is just game, right." His breath is halted as Dean steps into his personal space and just offers a fang filled smile.

"Why do you want revenge?" A deep breath from Castiel and Dean wonders for a second if he will tell him at all then its like opening the flood gates the story starts to flow and Dean finds himself being sucked into the tale. He moves over and locks the front door and flips the sign after Castiel finishes telling about the abuse he had handled from his parents. Dean's blood if possible was already boiling. Human parents were meant to protect their young, not make them feel like shit, he growled slowly when Castiel told him they never touched him. That didn't make it better, and then he pushed on.

How his parents pushed him into dating and he had started to go out with a woman, someone he thought was safe and then she had pulled him into the BDSM clubs before he was ready. He winced remembering some of the times over the years that he had been held and tortured which was what a scene was without permission. When Castiel stated he was marked from the sessions Dean once more growled and was shocked that he was becoming so protective wasn't this about the smell, the blood didn't he just want a sip and that would be it.

When Castiel finally showed him his left arm that was covered in no less than fifty overlapping burn marks that spelt out Alastair that all he could see was blood and it wasn't Castiel's he wanted. No it was the man that had marked and harmed his mate. Castiel took a step back as the growling increased and he found his back to the books as he faced Dean.

"We are going on a road trip."

**The End for Now…**


	20. Chapter 20: Twisted Tainted Souls

**Twisted Tainted Souls**  
_Magic Spell  
_**Summary: ** Note to self you really shouldn't piss off the witches  
Authors Note: This was going to be the second half to the vampires but I didn't want to not write this idea so I will post another whole story for the vampire AU. Enjoy! This is random and short as I didn't have any muse today.

)()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()(

At the time that it was happening Sam could only watch as his brother was attacked and held down by four of the witches from the coven. They had stumbled onto the witches in the area by mistake, they had been here for a hunt sure but not witches, but when Dean had found them he couldn't let them be. Sure they were sacrificing small animals from around the town and it would only get worse but they could have waited until after the first case.

Sam protested and pulled against the restraining hands and arms as they watched the others strap his brother down to their alter.

"How about you just let us go on our-"

"Let the Winchester brothers leave, I think not. We are going to make sure your brother dies slowly and horribly so the Angels can't bring him back then we are going to take you in to our master and get rewarded.

"By not being killed, that's just great. Come on I'm sure that-"

"Shut up," one of the males stated slapping Sam hard enough that his ears were ring and the room spun for a second, he found himself focused on Dean when he came back to the world. He blinked and tried to make out what he was seeing across the room.

Two of the witches had grabbed onto Dean's neck and was focused directly below their hands and chanting something that Sam couldn't hear across the room but he could see the blood draining from Dean's face and he knew that wasn't good.

"Don't worry they aren't going to kill him, they are just dragging his soul slightly so the spells can take effect." Sam really hated when they explained what they were doing, while it was useful it was still painful to know that something like that was happening to his big brother and there was nothing he-nothing he could do but plenty that an Angel of the Lord could do.

"CASTIEL!" He screamed without another thought as a third witch laid a hand on Dean's forehead and latin started. "CASTIEL it's DEAN!" That worked and the winged Angel fluttered into the room scaning everything he flicked the four holding Sam off and together they killed the other witches around him. Castiel frowned and bent down pulling Dean up into his arms bridal style, his eyes fluttering under his eyelids and face white as a ghost. His body was shaking and shivering with chills and Sam could tell by the way that the Angel was holding the eldest hunter he was concerned.

"I can not teleport your brother we will need to take his car." Castiel advised him as he turned and walked out of the building carrying Dean over to his car and carefully laying him into the backseat. Sam raced after the Angel and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The witches have caused a great deal of damage we will have to wait and see when he waits, I am currently trying to give his soul his energy back. It will be a few hours before we know, I am sorry Samuel."

"Sam, and no its okay just thanks for coming I didn't know what they were doing to him."

"Spells, a great deal of spells." Then the Angel fell silent in the backseat, a hand resting over Deans forehead and slowly the colour started to return. It was still slow but at least Dean didn't look like he was going to die any second of the day.

)()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()( )()(

The two hunters and Angel had made it back to the hotel room and locked themselves away without much problems, hell the following week was almost easy outside of the fact that Dean didn't move. He barely breathed and well Sam didn't want to know about everything else. Castiel didn't leave and spent a good portion of the week curled up beside Dean, hand on his chest or head. Eyes closed and would only tell Sam that he was helping.

Day nine Sam demanded more, especially after two demons attempted to bust in and take Dean from there, that left both Sam and Cas bleeding for a few seconds before they realized they had to relocate. The fact that Dean was still not awake and Bobby had no answers remotely meant they needed to go to the books. The drive to Bobby's took three days straight and that was only a few stops for Sam to sleep while Castiel held Dean in the backseat and tried to get the man to wake up.

When they show up at Bobby's its two more days and almost reaching the two week point that Dean has been out of it. They have to call in the big guns and wait for Missouri to show up, Castiel still refuses to leave and Sam has caught him at night when he thinks everyone is asleep curled up in bed with Dean. Sam hadn't been aware that his brother and the Angel were so close but he wasn't shocked, they had spent a lot of time together over the last year.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked a few hours later after Missouri had a chance to look over Dean and she clicked her tongue looking at the Angel then back to Sam.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how he's still alive."

"I am keeping him safe,"

"What about sane?" she asked anger flashing in her eyes and Castiel returned the look.

"Of course, I know of the malcontent spells. I can not wake him. That was the only reason you were called."

"Well I can't wake him, he has seven different spells happening, you need to counter them in the order they were applied." She helped them sort out the spells and order before packing up and heading out. Sam couldn't blame her some of these were going to get a little messy. The first four were easy, just some herbs and fancy words. The fifth one required blood from family, Sammy had that one and sighed in relief when he started to breathe easier.

It was the final two that they were stuck on, the sleeping spell and the final curse a pain spell that only Dean could finally release. Castiel had voiced his worries to Sam about the last as it brought all inner pain to the surface. While Dean was a beautiful person he was that way because of the pain he put himself through. They both agreed they would worry about it later and set to figuring out how to break the sleeping spell.

The sleeping spell was easier than they realised, a simple kiss and while Sam gave his brother a quick peek it didn't work until Castiel laid a real kiss to his lips, Dean jerked away in the bed, jack-knifing as best as possible under the Angel who didn't stop the kiss. Instead the two molded into it and Dean moaned laying back onto the bed.

Sam didn't stick around to see how the final curse was broken but when the two made their way into the kitchen later and Dean wasn't in pain he figured they had sorted it out together.

**END**


	21. Chapter 21: Clash

**Clash**  
_Superhero AU_

**Summary:** Dean was the only superhero that couldn't physically save anyone. He didn't think he would be thankful for his power until this day

**Authors Note:** Mental Illness! Castiel is depressed and suicidal, this is not a happy go lucky story! But semi happy ending, if it can be called an ending….prompts welcome in reviews, pm's or at kawkawzombie .

SHAU SHAU SHAU SHAU SHAU SHAU

When the supers had been found it had been a shock to the world, less than 0.0005 percentage of the population was revealed to have mystical or superhuman powers. The Winchester-Campbell line where two of the families that came out in that time. Dean was the only one that still had any spare time, the others were in high demand.

His mother was fireproof, his father unstoppable by anything or one, and his brothers. Sammy, well there weren't words for what Sam was and Dean wondered if that was to help support the clear lack of everything and anything he brought to the table. Adam had multiple powers like his brother but Dean, Dean was another story.

He was boring, just a boring old empathic useless twig. His body had grown up and he was only a few inches shorter than everyone in the family but his mother but he didn't fill in like his brothers and father. He had his mothers body but still male, he looked like he should be in high school or have nerd warning stickers plastered over his body.

He had figured out when he was young he wasn't like others, he had always been able to sense others, always known when it was safe and when to cry, it had just been that way and he figured all kids were somewhat skilled. Dean knew before he could speak what his parents wandering thoughts were, not that he understood them, just flashes but he could see them. It had been old and growing up had been a surprise for everyone when Dean seemed to almost tell the future, he was introduced to Missouri at a young age and was thankful.

He gained control very shortly after meeting her, the fact that he had a teacher was helpful and he was six when he finally mastered control of his current abilities, Sam had already started to show a few talents but nothing like Dean's. No one ever had something like his, it was a first and he had been nervous about what that meant for him. He still was if he thought about it long enough, he had nightmares of men coming and taking him away from the world he had created. It never happened, at least not yet and he settled into his favorite chair as he pulled a book from the pile at random.

He let himself relax, the almost silence of the apartment letting him drop some of his normal walls, music trailed in from the open door to his bedroom and Dean sighed closing his eyes forgetting the book in his lap for the moment as he just let the moment take him over. He could feel the others around his apartment, the couple above, the older woman below, the teenagers to her left and the married couple and their child across the way. Which left the room to the right, it pulled at his attention and he drifted towards it without moving his physical body.

Hate, dislike, fear, endings, these were only a few of the things he felt from the other room, Dean didn't pull away these were not projected outwards but inwards. Dean could understand that feeling and he felt driven to look into this further. He licked his lips and knew that Sam would probably freak out in joy if he ever found out as Dean willingly left the his apartment to seek out another. Of course it wasn't far to go and he knocked on the door before settling into the doorframe to wait.

He didn't have to wait look before heard someone ask what they wanted. "Just to talk, hoping you could help me out." He told him softly sensing he had to be careful this time around he had felt the waves from behind the door before, hell his hands had shook with the feelings radiating outwards. Wood unable to prevent more of the effects to rush over Dean, his body tensing a he felt the need to just end it, finish off what had been started to just let the suffering end. It would be better for all-

"Please, I need to talk to someone." He pleaded knowing that he had taken too much, left one too many walls down and now he had to figure out how to fix it, not just for the soul he had found but for his own. Without anyone to ground him he would ride the emotions of those around him. He licked his lips, "please I don't want to-I just-I can't-you want it so-please please open the door." He knew he was rambling but he didn't want to die, he had something worth fighting for, it had taken awhile to find but he had found it.

"Just one moment," came the voice behind the door and at least it was focused on him and he could breath a little bit, both of them were calming down, focusing on helping the other again and Dean took a deep sigh of relief as the door was opened. Darkness and flickering lights were offered but no human face and Dean shrugged and walked into the small room, he was in it now, so might as well commit to it.

"Thanks for letting me in." Dean said as the door closed and the lights flickered the voice rose from the far corner and Dean turned to face him holding back his shock but feeling some emotions from the man across from the room he had forgotten about over the years. People looked at his family and saw something they wanted to be, something they crave and desired to have. When people had looked at Dean they saw themselves, they wanted to see better. Dean wasn't sure what to do with the surprise, desire, and confusion he feels from the other when their eyes meet.

"What are you?" comes the question and Dean raises an eyebrow taking in the wings for the first time and he blinks. He almost curses but holds himself back.

"Ditto."

**END**_….for now….perhaps….prompts welcome :-D_


	22. Chapter 22: Clever Title

**Clever Title  
**_Online Relationship_  
**Summary:** Dean's distraction offers him a new friendship.  
**Authors note:** I went AU on this one. It was going to be longer but sleep called to me…

Dean should have known better, he really had no one to blame but himself, when Charlie poked and whined "It'll be fuuuun." He should have known but he had logged into the event all the same, Charlie had come over to their place for the weekend due to her mom having to go into the hospital. To distract her Dean had her come up with something completely random and new.

She figured Nerd and Geeks unite, which is why on a Saturday night instead of going out with others from school he was logging into a chat room with Charlie. Sam was at one of his friends place for a sleepover and Mary and John gave the two their space.

Charlie: isn't this fun?  
Dean: Sure, talking to you over the computer while you sit in front of me.  
Charlie: Oh, suck it up princess, there will be others shortly

"then can we just-" the look he was given made him sigh and turn back to the laptop going back to typing, the smile he got from Charlie was worth it, this was about distracting her from her mom and everything in real life.

Dean: Never Mind, so what is this room for? No one is here.  
Charlie: I made it, there will be people coming. Trust in the Charlie  
Dean: yeah, whatever. So whats the room for?  
Charlie: chatting  
Dean: Charlie!  
Charlie: *chuckles* okay its for geeks and nerds.  
Dean: You didn't really chuckle (that got a snort) This is gonna suck for me.  
Charlie: Maybe, maybe not….lets wait and see.  
_ASH has joined the room_  
Charlie: Hello Geek!  
ASH: Hello Mothership!  
Dean: Hi Ash, how's the bar?  
ASH: DEAN! Hey, its good man, busy but good. Ellen is shocked you ain't here  
Dean: other things to do  
ASH: so I see, so mothership, commands?  
Charlie: recruit, expand, domination. The normal things  
ASH: Mission accepted  
_Castiel has joined the room_  
Charlie: Hello Castiel!  
Castiel: Hello Charlie, how are you?  
Charlie: All is well, how about you?  
Castiel: I am fine, I just finished the book it was compelling  
Charlie: Good, glad now you have to watch the movie.  
Dean: What now? Who's this?  
Charlie: Rude!  
Dean: Deal with it, its typing.  
Charlie: :-P Still rude, this is Castiel, or Cass we meet what five months ago?  
Castiel: Six, Charlie has been helping me become more educated in the world of nerds and geeks  
Charlie; I'm a great teacher  
Dean: Oh, well good luck with whatever man  
Castiel: Thank you Dean, Charlie is correct she is a great teacher.  
_ASH and Charlie are in private messaging mode_  
Dean: So, I guess its us. What do you like Castiel?  
Castiel: many things, men included.  
Dean: Oh, is that how you know Charlie?  
Castiel: Yes, for the most part. We have also seen each other at the hospital.  
Dean: Sorry, someone sick?  
Castiel: yes. What is your favorite book?  
Dean: Oh, I don't know man- let me think about it and I'll let ya know  
Castiel: how will you do so?  
Dean: Got an email?  
Castiel: of course

The following day Dean emailed Castiel for the first time, it turned out that they had more than Charlie's friendship in common. It was almost sixteen months later but the two of them had finally figured out that while they had crushes on others and never really looked at the other any way but friendship that there was something more here. They went to prom together, college, and a year after graduating they were married. Charlie told the entire wedding it was all thanks to her and Dean just smiled at his best "man" as she retold the great chat debate of '09 and how it would start the love story of Dean and Castiel Winchester.

**END**


	23. Chapter 23: Chase You Down

**Chase you Down**  
_Mythical Creature/Human  
_Summary: Dean had been alone for many years, would his fate change this spring season?  
Authors Note: yay! Dragons! I really just wanted to write dragons….sorry. again prompts and requests are welcome kinda like this verse but not sure what an overall plot driven story could look like.

_

Dean had watched as his brother Sam mated many cycles ago, his parents moving south to make a nest that would require less movement as they aged. He had been alone for many years and it was starting to fray on his nerves. That had been when he had stumbled onto Ellen Harvelle and her family; they took him in, sheltered and helped him heal, but it wasn't the same. He saw couples find one another and mate and start a family, he could only look on. He watched as the new family he found started to drift.

Jo, Ash, Bella, Andy, all of them finding their mates, Ellen and Bill and Dean left in the house and he feels like he is crowding even if they both protested when he moved out. He moves into a motel claiming it would be short term and it was, he stayed another month before telling the new family he was going to go on a road trip. Protests and offers to join him from his family and friends, their new mates joining in and hoping Dean would stay but he knows that it isn't something he could do.

He hit the road and spent half the time flying and the other half driving, spreading his wings for the first time in years and being able to enjoy the freedom that it offered to him. He never found his mate, now he wasn't really looking all that hard but it saw what was in front of him. There had been people that came and went over the years and he went to visit all of his family, Sam and Jessica were cute and living in college trying to be real humans, as if they could play act their entire life.

He couldn't dream of being tied and caged forever, he sighed as he banked to the left and scanned the area. He had started taking up hunting for a lack of anything else to do. They had lived many years and he knew he had hundreds left to go and he would need hobbies so when young things got out of hand he put them in their place.

He helped to keep their kind hidden, over the years he had met other creatures and demons but nothing sparked a warm feeling in him. At times he wondered if he was broken, something that had come out wrong and would never find its happy ending. Perhaps he would forever be a guardian to his kind. Protecting them for lack of anything else to do. It was a depressing thought but one that he took to heart. Years later when war was inches away from creation Dean managed to pull them back, the help of his family and friends they talked and twisted and managed to control the other dragons into preventing war rather than racing it to it.

It was two years after that before Dean would finally meet his true mate, he had settled down, at least as close as he would get to settling down in a town between Sam and the Harvelle's hometown. It was nice to have a place to call his own, a small office that he played with elements and materials to create a wide range of supplies for supernatural creatures.

Dean was almost a hundred when he finally met his mate, he had heard the rumours. Whispers and lies that Angels were walking among them again. He knew his mother told tales of the Angels that walked during her early years, before she ran into John and fell in love. They had been partners and helped in the fight with the demons, protected them from human's eyes. Mary didn't speak of what happened to them, just that they disappeared.

So when Dean heard a knock on his office door he didn't think about what would happen when he offered a greeting and the door opened. The brightest glow from a human form greeted him then the wings, oh the wings. They were breath-taking, made of light and sound and matter itself, they moved in and out, while shifting side to side and up and down. All at once it was jaw dropping to watch and when Dean came back to reality and realized that he was staring with his mouth wide open he snapped his jaw shut.

"Hello, How can I help you?"

"Hello, I am looking for someone." Dean relaxed slightly when there was no comment about his staring and he dared to look up again this time his breath being taken away from him, his heart racing as he took in the Angel in front of him. He now knew why when he had asked so many others to tell him what it felt like when they first saw their mated, they had been unable to give him any real words. There were none he looked at the other man if an Angel could be that just like a dragon. Humans did ever enjoy their pro-nouns; living in their world required to adjust.

"Hope I can help," Dean offered remaining in his seat for the moment as the other man moved to claim the seat across from him, the door closed behind him and Dean shifted slightly wanting to reveal his wings also but there wasn't the space, his didn't shift in and out of space.

"I believe you can, I am looking for a special someone. I have waited a very long time to meet this person, and I hope that perhaps we can speak about our future."

"And why would you want to do all that?"

"May I tell you a tale and then the name of the person I seek."

"I have time, hoping I will be able to help you out some how."

"I am sure you will, now please. This story begins many years ago, over a hundred years ago there was a young dragon, she was born of the wild and yet walked tame among those that would kill her. She was praised and loved by all and helped where she could, she was blessed and soon had a family, but you see more was happening than what was seen. Born to this woman was two powerful dragons, these dragons would walk further into the mortal realm.

They would bridge the worlds and bring forth a new way of life, it was said that this would happen when the eldest found his true mate. For you see his mate had been torn from him, for on his birth all of his kind had been pulled home knowing that it would bring the end of their rule to an end and this could not happen. It was too many years later when the Angels would finally stand up to those in control and make their way back to the mortal realm, seeking out the eldest in the hopes of seeing fate sealed."

Dean didn't know what to say, that was one hell of a tale and one he didn't know what to do about, licking his lips he blinked a few more times before asking the only thing he could really ask at this moment. "What is the name?"

"Dean."

"What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Right," Dean clicks his tongue and holds his hand out to his future mate. "Nice to meet you Cass, I'm Dean."

**FINI**


	24. Chapter 24: Mission Mistletoe

**Mission Mistletoe  
**_Mistletoe  
_**Summary: **Sam, Charlie and Kevin are over Dean and Cass walking around on eggshells so they bobbytrap the bunker. So what if it's out of season at least the angel already knows what to do.

**Authors Note:** I am kinda not sorry, figure I'm not a Christmas type of person so best you will probably ever get. Probably the most fluffy story so far….enjoy

Charlie couldn't tell you what day was the final day, the straw that broke the camel's back so to say. It had been a long week for everyone and between Kevin, Charlie and Sam they couldn't take the unresolved sexual tension anymore. Cas had arrived at the bunker two days before Charlie and the boys had looked ready to pull their hair out when they skyped her demanding she get her ass in gear. She had been in a rush assuming that someone was dying, it was just two confused little boys.

"I don't get what the big problem is." Charlie stated as Sam twisted uncomfortably in his seat, she knew he was thinking of how to put it into words and she pushed on. "It's a matter of three things, does Dean like his own cock, does he like Cass's cock, and would he like said cock somewhere near him."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"It really is."

"Nothing with Dean is that simple, " Kevin advised the redhead and the lesbian sighed softly and flopped back into the wide chair. The two in question had made a store run, picking up food for the next week which left the other three with time to plan.

"We could cast a spel-"

"Nope!" Sam vetoed before she could finish, she frowned.

"Talk-"

"Nope." Kevin this time, "one is an Angel you don't think he's well aware of all the facts." Charlie hated that the geek had a point and was silent for a moment before pulling out her phone.

"The great and glorious google god will provide us the answer." She rapidly type something into her phone then snorted and handed it over to Sam who snorted then handed it to Kevin.

"That might work."

The trio had a few hours to put their plan into play and set about making sure the plan would go off without a hitch. Thankfully it was a human custom that the Angel knew, Dean had told him it was only hugs but after wondering last year Sam had set him straight so he knew it really was a kiss you offered the other.

They set up in the living room and they heard the doors open and the two men made their way in arms loaded down as they walked carefully towards the kitchen. "Feel free to help out." Dean called as they disappeared into the kitchen, at the moment the food could wait and the three raced to the doorway to watch. Neither man seemed to notice the mistletoe that was hung over their heads as they sorted and put everything away.

The trio ran for the door when they started to run out of supplies, they were heading back in with the rest of the food when Dean and Castiel made their way back into the living room.

"Have fun, we're going to go down to the firing range." The trio nodded and watched as they realised their plan had failed and they were stick with the tension until another plan could be unfolded.

"Next plan?" Kevin asked seeing Sam's thoughts and Charlie wrinkled her nose. She wasn't so sure everything was on the up and up.

"You guys take care of the food?" she asked and with the nods as confirmations she trailed after the two other men they had headed to the gun range as promised but they weren't firing off weapons. Charlie already felt like she was a peeping tom when she catches them directly to the left of the doorway, Castiel pressing Dean into the wall and over Dean's head was a piece of mistletoe. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop the gasp from giving her away.

Dean was blushing and saying that it was only for in season, Castiel of course disagreed. Charlie bit her lip as she watched knowing she should leave but this was her plan. If it was anyone else she would totally publish it, Dean had enough of that in his life already. Then it was happening, their first kiss. The kiss, sweet and a peck at the start then a rush. Both men holding the other tight and Charlie is smiling widely as she walks back upstairs.

The food is all packed away and the boys have returned t the living room, she can't wipe the grin off her face as she took her normal seat between the two of them.

"Mission accomplished."

"Called it." Kevin remarked grabbing the remote from Sam in victory. "Smithsonian channel here we come."

**END**


	25. Chapter 25: Life Choices

**Life Choices  
**_High School AU_

**Summary:** Dean's best friend killed himself last year. Starting his last year and he's a loner, the new kid Castiel took everything that had been his. Does he really want it back?

Authors Note: I ….yeah, so I'm not sure. High school was/is sucky but here I/you am/are. Please reach out to anyone, someone, myself included if you get that low! I get to sleep in tomorrow! Freaking A! And I'm kinda a day ahead!

Dean traced his finger over the headstone that marked Benny's body, he was seventeen years young. Dean had felt lost, almost at sea since it happened. It was horrible and gut wrenching. He had been aware that his friend was having a rough time, Andrea his long term girlfriend had died of cancer a few months before it all went down but it seemed that he had been getting better. He was out and hanging with the group again. Showing up to the team's games, it had all seemed perfect, sure they were sad their friend was gone but Dean had thought they would push on.

Everyone but Benny had, Dean should have know, his mom and the counsellors all said it was impossible but he had to have known. He remembered the day, it didn't ring truth, like Benny had been playing a big game. At the time it didn't make sense but now having read about-about what Benny did to himself and why he would do it he could read it like a textbook. But as Ellen told him time and time again, hindsight was always 20/20, you had to live in the now to make your life worth living. Dean was having trouble agreeing, the only reason he hadn't pulled a Benny was he couldn't leave his family like that.

Mary counted on him, he had a part time job that he worked at four days a week that helped support their family, Sammy was growing up way too fast and needed new clothes and shoes every week. Mary herself worked two jobs, one at the hospital as a backfill nurse and the second a morning shift at a local dinner, at least it allowed the boys breakfast every morning without having to think about going hungry.

John was around but not someone they could trust, he liked to drink and disappear. It had started years ago, before Sammy was born, before either of the parents had thought about their lives that much. Dean had only been young and John had come back different from the war. A lot of the men had, it wasn't a good time and they had been changed. He didn't want to be tied down but had thought with his dick and his racing heart when he proposed and knocked her up. With Dean in the picture things started to get twisted quickly, Mary was happy to have her son as a distraction.

John would take off for months at a time, leaving them with enough money to just make it until he came back, he would pay for the house direct but they were being controlled by a man and his money, it was when Sammy came into the picture that the three of them had taken off. They had sat aside a little bit of money here and there and had help from Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle, both were old friends of Mary's parents and when they heard about what was happening helped the small family move out.

It was November when they moved, the three moving over half the country to get some space and time, so they could heal it would be needed. The first Christmas was spent in the Harvelle's house, Ellen and Bill were expecting their first and Ellen was round and the Dean loved to hold onto her as she relaxed. Mary smiled because Dean did that with Sammy also and knew they would be just fine.

What had been only a few months plan turned into more, they celebrated Dean's birthday than Sam's first at Ellen's and before they knew it they had an apartment in the same city block. The boys grew and went to school met friends, Dean had met Benny in grade one, they had clicked and it had been the end of the world for their teachers and parents. It went that way until grade four when Andrea moved to town and Benny became divided. Dean didn't mind he had other things to think about, he got a job when he had spare time and devoted the rest of the time to his family and studies.

It was all good until the end of the school year last year, Dean had gone over to Benny's to check in and convince him to go to the end of school party that weekend. The music had been louder than every before, since Andrea's death Benny had started to listen to heavier music, mostly to hide the noise he would be making when he wrecked his room. Dean figured he would find the room tore apart like a tornado had struck, he didn't expect to find his friend dead, brains blow out the back of his head plastering the all start baseball team poster on his far wall.

Dean didn't remember anything from that day, but he was told he had started screaming and hadn't stopped until Charlie showed up and pulled him into her arms. He doesn't remember them talking, he doesn't remember Sammy showing up and making Dean shower, clearly at some point he had touched Ben-the body. The water had run red in the shower and he must have cried the entire time, his eyes had been red, puffy and sore for weeks after. His mother came to claim him from the police and took him home, he was silent the entire way and when they finally ducked away into his room and his mother held him he started to cry again and remembered this time.

That had been just before Summer, thankfully or not exams were over, it was almost like Benny was planning it but did it when it would in his mind have the least impact on their lives, like it wouldn't have any at all. Dean pushed down the sob, it was the first day of school and he had spent the entire summer locked up, he didn't want to look or talk to anyone the entire time. He had cried and hated almost every minute but his mother hadn't pressured him into leaving just understood. Charlie had come over and Sammy and Kevin had spent time with him but he hadn't really felt like doing the normal summer events.

He hadn't gone back the first week of school, he didn't want the looks and words that would come since everyone knew he had foud Benny but no one outside of Kevin, Charlie and Family had spoken to him. Charlie sadly went to an all girls catholic school the next town over and Kevin and Sam were a few grades behind so Dean had to face today alone. He kissed his mother goodbye and flipped the collar of his jacket up as he made his way out to his car and then headed to school. He could do this.

He kept that mantra up the entire drive to school, he forced himself out of the car and towards the school. The silence was breathtaking, people openly stared at him and Dean hunched over onto himself, he walked down the halls he knew from so many memories and he paused when he spotted the memorial still held by his locker for Benny. To the left of his locker was his group of friends but they weren't paying attention to Dean, no they were focused on someone new. Flashes of black hair and blues eyes over the heads of others and Dean frowned slightly. He wasn't shocked the crowd wasn't the most loyal, there was a reason he and Benny hung out so much, Gordan, Bella, and the rest were not good people, not even nice people really. Which is why Dean wasn't sure why he was so hurt and shocked when they turned their backs on him after only three short months.

Dean doesn't let it both him and ends up going to his classes, he ended up sharing about half with the new him and at least it was clear that the group hadn't really bothered to even try and get a "new" friend, just a carbon copy of Dean, he was starting to get pissed when he showed up trying out for the baseball team, at least he wasn't competition and he was a challenge on the track and field even if he wanted some time away from the new boy.

Dean didn't bother to try and reach out to them, he didn't talk to his old friends, people tried to talk to him, but he refused he even started to try away from Charlie not wanting to talk about what was bothering, he knew he was causing more stress for those around him when his mother, Charlie, Sam and Kevin were waiting for him one rather bad day after track, he had twisted his ankle and fallen out of the race, after flunking a math test he should have known better for and fucking up an essay for English. He had made a few passing remarks on the way out of the house and it clearly had shaken a few people.

He spent the next week confirming he wasn't going to hurt himself and having babysitters he was at the breaking point when they were assigned their sociology paring and he was teamed up with Castiel. Of course it wouldn't be a shitty week if it didn't end, it was after class that day when he spoke to Castiel for the first time ever.

"Hey Dean!" the man called after him as Dean tore into the hallway trying to make a break for it before the other could start to ask him questions like this.

"Yeah," he offered not turning and marching towards his locker, remembering half way there that his old friends and Castiel's new ones would be there he turned and figured that English would be doable without the book, not that he could ditch Castiel since he was in the course with him. "What do you want Castiel?"

"Oh, I was hoping that perhaps you could come over this weekend and we could sort out are assignment."

"Aren't you having a party or something?"

"We can work around it,"

"I'll think about it." Dean offered as he stepped into the English classroom and claimed the only spare seat by the window knowing he had a few minutes before the bell he pulled out his math room for after lunch.

"So what do you think?" Dean paused and looked up from his open book and blinked, Castiel was standing there with a wide grin on his face and Dean wanted to slap it off.

"About what?"

"Coming over," Dean frowned clearly the boy didn't understand he was trying to be nice. "Not a big party guy."

"That isn't what Bella and Gordan say."

"Yeah well that was the old me, as you can tell they don't know the new me." With that he turned back to his work and blocked Castiel out for the rest of the short time before the bell went.

"Hope to see you there." Was the odd teens final parting words as the teacher stood up and clapped his hands together asking who had read the assigned chapters. He wouldn't be going to party, it wasn't fun without Benny. As Dean promised himself he didn't go to the party, instead on Saturday Dean, Sam and Charlie were crowded into the living room of the small house and watching the Star Wars movies from beginning to end again. Mary had even tossed in junk food and a few beers for Dean and Charlie.

The evening was going as expected until Castiel showed up, a knock and then Dean was blinking at the man in his doorway, none of his friends not even Benny had bailed out of a party, not to mention his own party to hang out with Dean. Why was the man here, Dean couldn't help but stick his head out and look up and down the street to ensure that it wasn't a prank.

"What?" he demanded and he heard the movie pause and two footsteps headed towards him, listening but not watching at the moment and he knew they would have comments, crossing his arms he waited for Castiel to speak and noticed that his eye was slightly red. "Where you in a fight?"

"Perhaps, I was hoping that I could spend some time with you," he said finally when Dean didn't move or uncross his arms after a long time. Dean shrugged in way of answer and remained unmoving.

"Why aren't you at your party."

"It wasn't what I thought, as for my eye, yes I was in a fight. A few of the football players were saying rude things about you and well it wasn't welcome in my house."

"Dude you don't know me, it could be all true."

"I do not believe it was, all the same would you mind if I joined your movie evening."

"I really don't ge-"

"Of course you can," Charlie cut him off as she poked her head around the corner, "how do you feel about Star Wars?"

"I prefer…" Dean watched as Castiel moved past him and into his house to claim a seat between Charlie and Dean. He wasn't sure but that was the start of a new life, new friendships, new loves, and everything in between.

**END**


	26. Chapter 26: Pass the time

**Pass the time  
**_Elevator Meeting_

**Summary:** Stuck with four kids, Dean and a human Castiel need to survive. Games happen to distract the young ones from danger.

**Authors Note:** I wanted cute, warning I suck at writing kids.

" Mr. Angel," the youngest said as he pulled on the end of his coat, Castiel looked from where he was attending Dean to the young human. The elevator they had been riding in had the cable snapped and they were currently trying to make the best out of what they could.

"My name is Castiel, Adien, do you need something?"

"Sorry Casstael, is Dean going to be okay?" Cass felt Dean's hand on his arm and looked down, blood covered one side of his face, it wasn't a life threating wound just bleeding a lot but they happened to be stuck with four children that wasn't so use to blood.

"I'm going to be fine buddy, Cass here is just gonna fix me up. How about we play a game," the children couldn't hear the pain in his voice but Castiel knew that Dean was bothered by the head wound. He knew that in the past he had gotten sick after head wounds and he wished he had his powers to make it alright again. Instead he set to cleaning and wiping the blood, helping to stop the flow of new and sit Dean against the wall the children moving in around them.

One on either side of them, one in the middle and one between their legs, it was new but oddly welcome to the Angel and the children agreed quickly to the game. "How about some I spy," Dean prompted and smiled to Castiel as he looked around the room.

"Oh, I am the bestest at I Spy."

"It is actually-"

"Well let's see if that is the truth," Dean offered cutting him off and smirking at he glanced around again and a soft smile played across his lips. This was a look that Dean didn't see often but enjoyed when it did present itself, the children giggled and moved slightly closer eyes scanning the room.

"I Spy with my little eye, something that is crystal blue."

"Crystal?" one of the young females asked, Castiel believed her name was Makala.

"Like a diamond, or snowflake," Castiel offered after a long moment of silence having to think of what to compare it to for a young child. At least he knew that he preferred older humans to young ones. They were special, but not something he would crave to have around him all the time.

The young ones looked around for a few more moments before one by one their eyes turned to Castiel's, it was a little unnerving. He blinked and then the oldest who was perhaps eleven finally spoke up. "Is it Cass's eyes?" the little eyes looked up to Dean and one by one the others followed. Dean's smile widened and he nodded.

"Good job, your turn." He said with a nod, turning his head to look at Castiel's as the game moved on and the two had a moment to share a smile. The game of I spy worked for about thirty minutes before they ran out of almost anything that hadn't been used before.

"Okay, so what do you lot want to play now?" Dean asked looking at the four of them, Castiel had nothing to offer and Dean figured most of the games he knew required a moving vehicle of some type.

"The grocery game!" Rebecca the oldest female called out and Castiel saw the wrinkle on Dean's nose before he figured out what she meant.

"Okay, do you want to start?"

"Of course she does," chimed in the oldest male and Dean smirked.

"You two related?"

"Yeah, s/he's my brother/sister." They informed him at the same time and Dean's grin widened and the pain in his eyes faded for a second. "Twins." They stated a second later looking at each other than back to Dean.

"Who's the oldest?" Dean asked and the boy raised his hand.

"By like thirty seconds!"

"Still older," he replied sticking his tongue out to her before she crossed her arms.

"Can we play the game now?"

"Sure, let's get started." Dean pointed to her, keeping up the pointing trail so it was easier to follow for all ages and Angels.

"Apples,"

"Apples, oranges," _Adien_

"Apples, oranges, strawberries," _Makala_

"Apples, oranges, strawberries, pears," _Jacob_

"Apples, oranges, strawberries, pears, pie," _Dean_

"Apples, oranges, strawberries, pears, pie, milk," _Castiel_

This managed to make a few rounds before the youngest stumbled and frowned as they listened to the others go on. The list was getting a little long when the twins fell and Dean wasn't sure how many more he could add without failing. Of course this was drawing attention to the Angel who remembered every word. After Dean messed up the children carried on with a new version of the game. Just adding items and listening to Castiel repeat them back.

Dean let it happen and used the time to regain some of his strength. Closing his eyes he let his body feel the heat around him and drifted slightly until complaints drew him awake an hour or so later.

"We're hungry," came the complaint and Dean looked at his watch and then over to his Angel companion. It had been three hours and they were still stuck, Sam would have dealt with the supernatural problem which meant this was a human problem.

"I think I have something in my bag." Dean motioned for Castiel who grabbed the supplies bag and handed it to Dean who sorted around the weapons and found a box of energy bars. "Any one get sick when they eat any types of food?" he asked as he pulled out two and opened the. There was a shake of heads and he looked them over asking a couple other questions to be sure.

"Peanut butter?" no's filtered to him, "eggs," another shake of the heads. "Milk?" another round of no's and he was finally splitting the bars in two he handed half to each of the children. They whined first then realizing it tasted like chocolate dug in, thankfully it was more filling. After they were feed and settled in for another round of games the hunter and Angel knew they would need to come up with another plan. They went to work on a spelling bee allowing the children to work as a team as they planned themselves.

When the spelling bee ended Dean handed them a bunch of his markers for traps and set them to the walls for tic-tac-toe as he and Castiel set to pulling the doors open. The elevator swayed slightly when they moved the doors but they were almost flush to a floor and could step into the space to open the next set of doors. The children had looked up from their now distracted game, it had turned into some form of art that was over the walls and floors of the elevator. Dean almost felt bad, almost. He would feel worse if the whole elevator hadn't tried to kill him and all those in it.

"Okay kids, its time to get out of here. You ready to go?" he asked knowing that the building was probably not safe to be wondering around and grabbed his bag and then took a hand of the oldest twin.

"Join hands, Adien take Cass's. No one lets go, okay." He got a nod from all of them, even the Angel and they stepped out of the elevator together. They moved towards the stairway and Dean smelt the smoke before the others. "How about another game," he turned them and moved them faster to the stairway they had to get out before the fire reached them. They had ten floors to go down and Dean wondered if they could carry them all. Castiel seemed to have read his mind as he pulled them to a stop.

"And a ride for everyone," he stated with a friendly smile and Dean figured this had been for the best, Castiel pulled the twins up into his arms and Dean did the same for the other two.

"Okay, so let's all tell a story together." Dean said remembering a really old one, one he had played with his mother when John had taken off for days on end. "Just add a line to it when its your turn, ready?"

"yeah!" Adien cried and Dean was happy that someone could be distracted the other children seemed to have sensed or smelt something was amiss. Pulling them closer they made for the stairs and Dean started their tale.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away there was a kingdom, and in that kingdom there were two princes-"

"They fought monsters and saved everyone and made sure that no one could ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, be hurt." Adien added as they moved down the first flight and then it was Makahala's turn.

"They helped with the farms and played games with everyone and it was perfect." She whispered as they took another flight Castiel picked the story back up.

"These brothers were well known over the land, when evil tried to hurt them they called for their friends to help them protect their kingdom."

Rebecca took over before her brother could speak, "They called forth the brave and great knights of Westport, who were the bravest of them all."

"They sent the four best knights to protect the princes' and it was enough to push back the evil that would attempt to hurt any of them." They were half way there, less than four flights at the speed they were going and thankfully the fire and smoke was fading, not failing but fading as they ran away from it.

"With the help of the brave knights the princes won and they were able to start to rebuild their kingdom and the people started their celebrations." Dean almost stumbled he wasn't able to really think at the moment with two children in his arms and two more in the Angels arms behind him that he was responsible for at the moment.

"The dragons and fairies came to celebrate with the princes and everyone was able to see a good side of magick." Dean didn't correct the boy and gave Castiel a pointed look, it was good that the young have their illusions for the few years they got it.

"Unicorns too!"

"Oh and drawfs, and witches the good ones only."

"And all the people, and all the families even if the people aren't around anymore."

Dean and Castiel were almost side by side and let the four children chatter away as it distracted them and let Dean and Castiel breath more and run a little faster as they reached the lobby and ran out the from door into the street.

Lights and sirens greeted them then people were beside them taking the children and Dean almost fought them off but held off when Castiel pulled him back into his arms as the children clung to their parents.

"Sirs, can we get you checked out?" a EMT was offering and Dean shook his head and Castiel did the same as they waved to the twins and melded into the background, fading backwards towards the impala and into the night to pick up Sammy from the graveyard. No more elevators for a while.

**END**


	27. Chapter 27: Unrealized Potential

**Unrealized Potential  
**_Body Swap_

**Summary:** Rule number thirty three of hunting was never hunt alone when you don't know what you are hunting. This time that backfires.

**Authors Note:** This one was harder than I thought. If it wasn't coping myself I would do a cheat and crossover with Warehouse 13. Instead you have this….enjoy timeline is early five when Dean and Castiel are traveling together.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure if this much time on his own was a good thing or not but with Sammy on his own and Castiel poking his head in every now and then he was going for find out. He had finished up his last hunt and didn't have anything on the books so he retired to a bar for the evening, he should have gone to the hotel. He was only three drinks in when a high pitched scream dragged his attention from the bar and liquor in front of him.

He was outside with a few other brave souls and noted a girl running towards them, her clothes were torn and makeup running down her face. A scratch on her neck looked like fangs, she seemed more worked up then really hurt and he made sure he was the first to her. Taking her by the arm he pulled her away from the crowd and over to sit on the front of the now clean Impala.

"Hey, your okay, can I help you?" he asked reaching over and holding the wound on her neck to stop the trickle of blood. Wide eyes turn to meet his and he watches her closely as she seemed to slowly come back to herself.

"There was this…thing." She said slowly after a few minutes of silence as the others seemed to have lost interest and head back into the bar.

"What do you mean thing?" Dean asked not sure he knew what was going on and he was so sure that he had taken care of every supernatural creature. He collected as many details as possible from the girl and drove her arm. After making sure she was safe she headed to the local police station and asked if they had any weird reports in the last twenty-four hours. He was handled a baker's dozen of files.

He retreated to his hotel and reviewed the files and called for Castiel, he hoped that the Angel would be able to make more sense of what was happening in this small town. Clearly ghost problems were not the only problems, he had thought about calling Sam but then remembered that Sam had left him. Again, he didn't want to talk to Dean so that left the Angel.

It was a few hours later when Castiel finally appeared, Dean nodded in greeting and gestured to the files, "hoping you could help me make sense of it all. I have vampires, werewolfs, dijinn, ghosts, demons, and a few other collected baddies all working the same town and just killing off humans. Any idea as to why."

"I do not have a reason to give you as to why this is happening in this town Dean, but I can tell you that it is taking a lot of power to make these things happen in the fashion they are happening. I am not sure if we have enough power together to take on whatever is causing pain to this town we may need to contact your brother."

"Sammy is out of hunting, we can't contact him Cass so lets just put our heads together and see what we can figure out." That was just what the two of them did for six hours before the police scanner picked up another attack and the two of them were off to the scene to see if there were any more helpful clues to put everything together.

There wasn't any helpful hints at the crime scene but there happened to be the problem. Dean was almost shocked out of his shoes when he turned the corner onto the street the attack took place and found the trickster, or rather Gabriel, the arch-angel, turned pagan god, turned angel clearly wasn't surprised to see either of them and winked before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

It was the wave of sickness that Dean knew things were about to go flop side and pulled on Castiel's arm, "get us out of here." He commanded and he felt the Angel touching his arm then nothing. When they land in the hotel Dean stumbles, he feels off. Shorter than he should and if possible more powerful. He turns to look where Castiel should have been and found only wall, when he turned to the right he jumped seeing his own body staring back at him.

"Cass?" he asked unsure and frowned at the tone of his voice, that wasn't him and he wondered just when he had started to sound like Castiel.

"Dean, I believe that the trickster has caught us in his web." Yep, that was Dean's mouth moving, dean's voice talking and well this just suck the big one. Dean frowned and it felt normal for this face, he had to wonder what smiling would feel like.

"Am I in your body?" Dean asked unsure what Castiel's body really was, Jimmy was more or less a human analog for the whole shebang.

"For the lack of real human words yes, you are in Jimmy's body and my grace has been left intact." Dean felt his panic start to raise and he felt the room brighten slightly. "You must remain calm Dean, getting worried or excited will cause my grace to activate." Dean could feel it, he could sense it rumbling just underneath the surface. A hint towards the expanding power that was held in this body, Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Nothing was really working until he felt hands on the physical body.

Blinking he looked into his own eyes and felt a little better, "Cass?" he asked blood rushing in his ears and the other man nodded.

"Focus Dean, you need to focus on one thing. Let it ground you." Dean nodded and focused on Castiel the way he sounded, the word choice and inflection that he used weird coming from Dean's lips but reassuring as it let Dean know that Castiel was still himself even if it was in a different body.

"I think I'm good, I just-fuck Cass does it always feel that way?"

"Like what?"

"Like you grabbed onto a rocket and can't let go."

"I suppose that would be a good way to describe it, and yes sometimes its more overwhelming or at least Jimmy said so."

"Oh, well is he-I mean is Jimmy-ishestillaround?"

"You are alone in the physical body, if Jimmy was still there he would have pushed you out and claimed his own body. "

"That's good I guess," Dean was a little confused and made his way over to the spare bed he had gotten for Castiel but wasn't used. "Think I'm just gonna kick back while you get some sleep not in the mood to blow up half the planet."

"Oh, yes your body will require sleep, you said four hours is all I will need."

"Go to sleep Cass when you wake up you wake up."

"But the case."

"He will be distracted with us for the time being, it will be fine. Get some sleep Cass." It wasn't long after Castiel laid his body on the bed that he passed out and was snoring. Dean hadn't snored since he was eight, a skill that was needed, he forgot how loud his body was when it wasn't being controlled. He sat calmly on the bed letting everything sink in and before knowing what was happening he was more than the meatsuit on him. He was the bed, the walls, the air around them, he could be everywhere and was everywhere.

He saw Bobby working on a car, Sammy playing real at a bar, Lisa and Ben relaxing after work and school. It was amazing and breathtaking as he saw the entire world, no wonder Castiel looked at Dean like he was nothing, he was nothing compared to the world. He forced himself to think of Castiel only and found himself coming back to the singular room with Cass on one bed and Dean on the other. Cass was still snoring away in his body so he figured he had some time to kill, turning the volume down he turned the tv set on and found some re-runs of All in The Family and settled in to watch.

**MORNING (really afternoon)**

Castiel woke slowly and had to fight to come fully awake, he had never really slept before and found that Dean's body was willing to slip deeper than he was sure what to do with. It was as if it never really got to sleep, when he woke finally he looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he realized he had slept for over twelve hours.

"Dean?" he asked as he blinked and sat up, his body presented itself from the bathroom a few seconds later. He wondered just what the human had been up to since he was now for the moment an Angel.

"Finally awake there? Let you sleep figured you could use it. I'm a little rough on my body."

"I feel much better, when was the last time you were this rested?"

"I don't know three?" Dean moved out and pushed past the words that Castiel wished to quiz further. "How about you get a shower and I can get you some clothes and we head out and try and track down a bothersome flying trickster. "

"It is for the best." Castiel said standing and making his way to the bathroom, this body while being mortal strong was not what he was use to. It was weak and he felt threats around him, he could understand further why Dean and Sam where always so defensive, if he felt it they would have to also feel the threats that were around them. He made quick clinic work of the shower knowing Dean wouldn't appreciate him poking around his body and found clothes waiting for him on the top of the toilet.

After finishing in the shower he moved out of the bathroom and tossed the dirty clothes as he had seen both brothers do time and time again towards the door but he misjudged Dean's strengthen and the clothes smashed into the lamp and caused it to shatter the clothes fluttering around it. Dean snorted in laughter and Castiel looked to see his face smiling and his eyes beaming and twinkling.

"Careful there terminator, we need the security deposit back on this place."

"I am sorry Dean, I did not think that." Dean waved him off and it was odd to see your own "body" if the mortal flesh could be called that act different then it should.

"I almost exploded last night so I get it, don't worry just be careful on the body." He said with a wink knowing that Cass would be able to heal anything if he was in his normal body, Dean didn't think he could do the same. At least not without going nuclear, it wasn't a skill he had yet and needed practice but he hoped to get them switched before that happens.

There are a few days of chasing Gabe around town and dealing with the fallout of the spell, or rather of switching bodies. Dean quickly found out that the wings would respond to his wants and needs more than commands. They also weren't on this plane of existence, which was odd but he had popped in on both Bobby and Sammy that day when he was trying to learn control. Sam was hard, but really he pulled an Angel and just popped back out.

Cass in the mean time found out how better Dean's reaction and strength was over other humans. He wondered if the fact that he was Michaels vessel made him stronger than the average human. He managed to save a few items over the day that people almost dropped, or would have if Castiel had played it like Dean did normally and let it fall. He just wanted the Angel to stop as it was drawing attention to his body and that was never good. He never did and still didn't get it after leaving the body.

On the second day trapped in the wrong body Dean felt the angels high senses start to kick in. He could smell everything and it was horrible, too much all at once and he shut it off only to find he could taste the air, it was worse and it only got worse as he tried to adapt, he spend the day trapped in the hotel room as Castiel went out on his human adventure.

When Cass returned hours later he had a sour look on Dean's face and he wondered what the temporary human had faced to put such a look on said face. "Is it always like that when you go out in public?" Dean wasn't sure what the Angel meant and asked for clearification.

"I was unable to do anything without someone talking, or flirting as you have called it, someone even pinched this ass!" Dean couldn't help the laughter that burst out of his mouth at Castiel's exclaim as he took the other in, he looked like he had been running most of the way back to the hotel and Dean just shook his head.

"You learn to make yourself appear unattractive, it takes time and a lot of energy sometimes. "

"I do not want to have to learn."

"I don't want to teach ya," Dean confirmed sensing this would only get worse before it got better, at least he was older and Castiel wasn't dealing with the grossest element of the world. When Castiel went to bed that night in his body he let himself drift slightly not wanting to use physical senses as they were so overpowering. He should have stayed attached to the room and its horrible mixture of smells; he started to feel the overwhelming sorrow that was the world.

He wasn't sure how long he was lost in it but he felt the tears running down the borrowed face and couldn't stop, he felt arms around him, familiar but never like this. His face and his arms around him, close to him and he melted slightly it was Castiel and he would be safe here. He relaxed against the other, feeling as his human body fell back into sleep resting on Castiel's physical body.

When Castiel woke the next morning Dean already had breakfast for him ready on the table and now had an idea why the Angel didn't eat often as it had tasted like an explosion it couldn't be enjoyed for what it was. The Angel had a number of books and printed papers spread out over the table, laptop open and using one had to type onto it before looking up to Dean.

"Never play dumb with me again." Came the command from the prone man who went back to reading over the papers and drew one out of the pile and handed it to Dean.

"Huh," Dean stated doing just what the man told him not to do.

"You know the Pi measurement to a hundred points, your body has memory of research and hacking that I was able to use to help locate my brother. You are not dumb Dean Winchester."

"So," Dean said with a shrug and Castiel stopped his work and moved the body over to face Dean, it was odd to be the smallest man in the room for once.

"You are smart and you should never hide it from anyone. Use it to protect, like it was gifted to you for."

They headed out that evening after talking a few things over to the hotel that the computer had spat at them for a location. Dean was about to open the door when Gabriel appeared to his left.

"Jesus!"

"Nope, Gabriel!" a handful of suckers held out for them to pick from.

"Fuck off," Dean commented and glared from Castiel's body.

"That's not nice, perhaps I should-"

"Whatever, stop the lesson we got shit to do."

"Hello Brother," finally spoke up and Gabriel turned a wide grin taking over his face when he saw his brother.

"Cassie! Nice meatsuit you go going on. Learn any lessons yet?" The two brothers share a pointed stare for a few moments before Dean wants to reach out and poke one of them to stop it. That was his body thank you very much.

"Change us back, please." The please was added after the fact, an after thought and the Arch Angel looked at the powered down Angel.

"I need a promise," his eyes leaving Castiel's and also meeting Deans.

"What?" Dean demanded knowing that nothing was going to be easy.

"No hunting me down, and I leave the two of you and the rest of the mortals alone." There was a long moment of silence as Dean and Castiel seemed to talk it out between a long stare that even Gabriel raised an eyebrow at.

"Fine," Dean said offering his hand to seal the deal. Gabriel smiles and snaps his fingers.

"Tata!" Perhaps it was time for him to pay Samuel a little visit, after all he had stated mortals. Sam was still fair game. The two males collapsing behind the parting Arch Angel , waking a few minutes later correct in their placement for the first time in almost two weeks.

"Wanna get a beer?"

"I would prefer a whole liquor store at this point." Dean smirked and found himself nodding.

"I could probably go for it." A few seconds later and a very eerie echo of Gabriel's laughter reached each corner of the now empty room.

**END**


	28. Chapter 28:No Daughter of Mine

**No Daughter of Mine  
**_Genderbend AU _

**Summary:** Dean is sent away to school as she reminds John of Mary too much.

**Authors Note:** John isn't an asshole but looking at the mirror image of your wife while hunting down his killer would have sucked. Timeline will be weird but assume that pretty much everything happened up to Dean's 14th birthday then the "boys" were shipped to Bobby's where Dean spent the rest of her life (14-19) there taking care of Bobby and Sam. Sam would go on trips with John but never Dean. When I stated this I didn't expect it to go so Dark but I guess my head is in a place. I hope you enjoy, keep in mind that everyone in this AU at the current time is human so no superpowers or healing! What ends up dead (hint hint) will be remaining dead….this is your warning….for once its not Sam, Dean, Cass, or Jessica! Loads of others to pick from! Mawhahaha, Two more stories. OMFG!

Also this was going to be like three thousand words longer but I wanted to post before work so this is what you get, prompts are welcome I like this would.

* * *

I am Deanna Winchester, I prefer to go by Dean, I am thirty, when my father left me I was fourteen. This is the story of everything between now and then. John took off in the middle of the night with my brother Sammy, he was ten but it was okay. You see I had a mother, her name was Mary and we shared a lot of things, really I am a spitting image of a now dead woman. So when people ask why I'm not upset with my dad its simple, if it hurts me to look into the mirror every morning I can only imagine what it was like for my dad to see her all day.

When I was sixteen I ran away from Bobby's and into town, not to get away but for a bottle of hair dye, that was the first time I dyed my hair, it wouldn't be the last but I learnt a number of things from it. First and for most how to not dye your own hair green. The slightly darker shade made it a little easier, there was nothing I could do about my eyes but that was okay. It was a reminder that Mom is always with me.

When John left me the first time I thought I'd never see him again, it was two months later that he came back and I thought for sure I would be going with him, but no it wasn't that he was just dropping his son off. Couldn't hunt and care for a young boy at the same time, at least I could take care of my little brother again.

Never did I give up wanting to hunting, I knew when I was eight as much as I hated hunting and killing I was made for it. Bobby even mentions how well of a shot I am and how fast I can be when I want to. I still train but Bobby things that I joined these school things because I like them. HA! Its really just another way to keep in shape, track and field for running and reflexes, baseball for upper body strength, soccer for lower. Sammy loves being stuck in one place, so it was hard when she finally came of age to be willing to leave Sam behind for the first time in a long time.

But I'm jumping ahead, so about me, I adore my dad's car, I remember the story of the young woman that seemed to appear out of nowhere and convinced him to take the car over the van he was going to pick up. The woman even shared Deanna's name like her grandmother, it was a little weird but not the most off the wall thing that ever happened to them. It was the one and only thing he gave me when I turned legal age, at eighteen he came back long enough to toss the keys at me jump into his new truck and take off. He could have just junked it, it had taken a week to get it back to where it had been when my dad bought it. Worth ever minute!

Dad would come back during march break, summer and other holidays, I always hoped he could even just say hello to me. He would look, eyes misting and then scream for Sam to hurry his ass up and get into the car. Dean would watch them drive away together and every time she wished she had a cock and balls instead of breasts and a pussy. Maybe then her father would want her.

Sammy was seventeen when he finished high school early because his brain is too big and went away for school. Bobby had been thrilled and I let them think I was, it was two days later that I had packed up almost everything I owed and hit the road. I had a job to do.

I had trained my entire life, even after Dad had told me I would never be the hunter I wanted to be. I knew I would be better, the best damn hunter in the Winchester family I swore to myself even if Sammy didn't get it. Maybe it was the fact I was told I couldn't do it made me want it more but nothing would ever stop me from anything. Ellen wouldn't let me go on my own and when she or Bobby couldn't take me they would get Rufus to help out with a few of the hunts.

I also managed to drag Ash out of the bar and onto a hunt even if he didn't realize it wasn't a date until after they took care of the demon, for being an MIT flunk out the man was dense. I was always close with Ellen's girl Jo and it was nice to have someone around my own age and sex that wanted to hunt as bad as I did. Ellen hated it but finally allowed them to do small easy hunts close to home. Jo seemed to work it out of her system and soon boys and school were more important.

After that I would still crash at the bar overnight, but it wasn't the same. I would always have tales to tell but soon Jo was also headed to college (at the normal age) and I was alone in the hunters world again. I was almost twenty-two and wanted to be on my own so I started to hunt without a partner. It was freeing, I had made a name for myself and a lot of people knew me. It didn't hurt that I had a famous father also.

It was my birthday when I met him, I had just finished a hunt, like in the back parking lot and was having a drink to celebrate when he introduced himself. He was beautiful, yet manly, his eyes drew me in and his hair couldn't have been more of a disaster if he had been trying. I was instantly hooked, so hooked that I didn't catch his name or whatever that followed. Instead blinked and smiled offering my hand.

"Dean," a firm hand, rough with hard work but not too rough. Showing he worked with something a little more difficult than pens and copy machines. I could feel the muscles cording in his forearm and felt a rush from head to toe. Boys had never really interested me, at first I thought I was a lesbian or something but girls didn't really do it either. I had figured it would either happen or it wouldn't and I wasn't worried, just a shame to be twenty-two and a virgin, risking your life and never having had to- _besides the point, back on track, hot man talking to you_- I try and focus it would be easier with a name.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name," I blush slightly hoping I don't look like a blond bimbo, the hair could use a touch up the roots were starting to show. Never had I been so focused on my looks, even worrying if I bothered to put on clothes that went together or make up of any type. Which I hadn't on any counts, it was a hunt day not dress up for a possible date.

"Castiel," he rumbled and I hold back the desire to bite my lower lip. His voice is deep and nice, something different from my normal run of the mill. I was never one to believe in love at first sight but what we have, its something different. I can't really label it something but when I took Castiel home after finding out he was a hunter himself. His motel room may have been circled in salt and it was a nice surprise. A welcome one.

Off track again- it worked and my pseudo family loved him, blessing us and whatever they were doing the first time I brought him back after a rather rough hunt. We were both banged up and sore, thankfully everyone just helped and let us have peace and quiet. It was up to see Bobby after that and I'm pretty sure the man threatened to shot him with a shotgun and worse if he ever hurt me. I was saved the ordeal of meeting the family as sadly Castiel's were all dead, he had taken up hunting in memory of them.

I started to go by Dee and Castiel became Cass and they settled into a routine, both of us too interesting in helping people to think about leaving hunting but unwilling to part from the other we became dating partners, and then married partners. I was twenty-four and had been married for around seven months when Sammy and his girlfriend showed up. Bobby had given them the location and I found myself wrapping up the hunt in three hours and heading to Bobby's for protection and research.

They had been attacked, a few days after Halloween and they had been attacked. I couldn't believe it, Sammy was suppose to be safe, Cass tried to calm me down on the way home but I wouldn't allow it and just set into the drive letting it take away some of my nerves. After almost a month at Bobby's we all agree to find and set up our own base, we buy a large house that is between Bobby and Ellen's places and start to fix the place up. It takes a little bit of time but we start to work together, all four of us hunting together.

Of course in the beginning it takes everyone time to adjust, Sam and Cass need to learn to trust, both a little over protective of me, both knowing I didn't need it but couldn't help. It had been tension filled specially with Jessica there and not enjoying much of her time with the two men. I had fixed that, pulling her away for female time that ranged from reading random crap magazines to learning how to fight and fire a gun the female way.

Adjustments were made for everyone, even the couples had to readjust as they were not living alone anymore and had settled, Cass and I would get into some horrible fights about nothing, we were both unease with the lack of movement and it made us start to travel slightly for hunts. We started to get known as a group, people would call on us to have us deal with problems. Some jobs even paid, it was kind of amazing really. I should have known it would all go to shit, it was my life and I had been waiting for the ball to drop since I had met Castiel. This was just in a form much older than that ball, I had thought it had already dropped.

It was March and the spring was starting to poke its head out past the depressing winter months, I had felt off all day, Castiel had commented on it but I just brushed him off. I had figured it was nothing, it wasn't until John showed up that I knew today was the day shit went down. I didn't know it would affect the rest of my life and those around me but ripples in a pond. At first it was almost laughable, John had rang the damn doorbell, opening it had been a shock to see my father on the other side.

The man had left me behind how many years ago? He never called after me, never asked after me, never cared but here he was wanting something. Eyes were full of tears and he held his hands as if he were praying to me. "Please, I need your help, its important and it can only be you. Only you."

"Don't care, you have to leave." I state as I go to slam the door closed on him but his foot stops it, then he is pushing it open and even as I brace I slid back at his strength, sometimes being a chick sucks.

"I need your help! I'm going to get it! I can fix it! Fix it all, but it can only be you. It has to be you." John shouted as the door is yanked out of my hand and I am face to face with my father. Our eyes meet and he looks mad, crazy beyond everything.

"What happen to you?" I ask quietly wondering if there was really a safe way out of this and next time Sammy or Cass is totally paying for pizza.

"I learnt the truth and the truth is that it can only be you," the pulling at my arm starts and I try and shake him off but I can feel the grip tighten and I know that will mark me later. " Come on now, need to save Sammy."

"Sammy?" I frown and pull harder to get away. "Sam is fine, safe and sound."

"On the run, demon."

"Safe and sound."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" John screamed at me and I knew he wasn't all there anymore, maybe losing his entire family to evil and madness took its toll. Whatever it was I didn't want to see how it ended and tried to pull back but John wasn't all there anymore. He shook me slightly and I really hoped this wasn't how I would end up dead. "I NEED TO FIX IT, I NEED YOU, ONLY YOU! NOW COME ON." He screamed as he pulled me towards the door, I tried to stall as best I could and it managed to buy me a few seconds, but that was all I needed, three sets of footsteps headed our way.

Unfortunately, the sounds also alerted John who pulled his pistol out and held it up to the doorway. "Don't!" I tried, "you might hurt Sammy." John turned the safety on for the moment and I relaxed slightly even if now I was held like a hostage.

"Dad!" Sam's shocked cry came as he rounded the corner and I looked up to see him gun out and pointed at his father, "let go of Dee, " Castiel and Jessica arrived a second later both with guns out and safety off. Dean took a deep breath, this wasn't going to end well for someone.

"I need her, please Sammy you have to understand, you have a girl of your own, you get it." His grip tightened around my shoulders and I wince without thinking and I can hear Castiel's worry from across the room I meet his eyes and try to smile.

"Dad, Dee has a guy of her own. This isn't right, whatever this is."

"I need to fix it. I will fix it." I am so busy making sure Castiel is okay and not doing anything risky that I don't see the blow to the back of my head from John. I feel it for a split second before its darkness. What I was told after the fact was as soon as I dropped Cass and Jessica both took the shot. John didn't live to hit the ground, I'm not sure how to feel about it all.

Jessica and Cass had set to nursing me back to health and Sammy took care of the body. Lawyer type probably had the right connections and known how. I just hope a salt and burn was part of it. I try and not look back, move forward and really it gets easier every day. I just wish that the demons would back off of Sammy, the visions were only getting worse and we all worry what this means for the future. But it is all we have to look forward to so we will fight for it.

**END**


	29. Chapter 29: Mistakes Happen

**Mistakes Happen  
**_Clothes Sharing _

**Summary:** It just happened it was going to when the dude had three pair of clothes and used deans bag

**Authors Note: ** Enjoy! Short and sweet times six :-P

_)(_

**ONE**

The first time it happens it was an honest mistake, Castiel had only been human for about a week and they hadn't gone shopping for him yet. The man had three changes of clothes and one of those were for bedtime, so Dean wasn't shocked or upset when Castiel accidently tossed on an old shirt of Dean's instead of his own. They were similar and it was a rip in the bottom that gave it away. Of course as soon as Sammy saw it he was like a door with a bone. He couldn't drop it, at first Dean allowed it. Jokes would be good for the new human, let him get into the life, Castiel blushed a little and offered it back but Dean just shook his head.

"It's on you man, don't worry shit happens. Sammy's being a dick," that stopped the teasing for the time being it started up a few hours later when they were out in public, at a dinner getting lunch when Sam started to tease Dean this time. Dean let it happen but it was clear that Castiel was once more uncomfortable and after food they went down to the local thrift store and picked up a few items for the man.

**TWO**

The second time it happen it was a requirement, Castiel's clothes were covered in monster blood, mud, and other bits. No one said anything as they walked back to the car half of Deans top layers handed over to the former Angel. They all just wanted a long shower and a change of clothes.

**THREE**

The third time they had been on the road and it wasn't until almost the end of the evening when they were all working on research that Castiel was wearing Dean's clothes again. The again was stressed and Dean had reached out and slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Bitch, what is your fascination with my clothes and who is wearing them? Jealous or something?"

"No, jerk, whatever-" silence pulled in around them as they went back to work, if Sam caught Dean looking towards Castiel a few times and the other way around he didn't mention it.

**FOUR**

The next time Dean claims is a mistake, it totally wasn't. Since the last time Cass had slipped into his clothes instead of his own Dean found that he liked it. Somehow it was a comfort to see someone familiar but not related in his clothes. Tingles and a racing heart leads him to hiding the clothes the other man brought on the hunt and he is forced to wear Dean's. Sam's was not possible and they didn't have the money at the moment to buy more, if the man had looked like he hadn't enjoyed it he would have 'found' the clothes but Castiel didn't mind so it was a week of shared clothes.

**FIVE**

The third time that Castiel makes a 'mistake' and wears Dean's shirt they are at the bunker and relaxing for the weekend. They had all kicked back and invited Charlie over to watch Game of Thrones. He's wearing one of the printed tees Dean had gotten for Christmas but had been claimed by Cass as his own. They split the usage of the t-shirt, Sam had stopped teasing them about it ages ago and Charlie stared at the two of them more than the TV.

"Something is different with you two," Kevin and Sam look over from their seats and Dean and Cass almost look at her in sync.

"We aren't covered in bruises?" Dean teased, chuckles and they tuned back into the show that was still playing. It wasn't until later that night Charlie leaned in an whispered her response to Dean.

"That isn't it, you make a cute couple." The spitake wasn't planned and drew way too much attention.

**+1**

It was late in the evening and Castiel really wasn't sure what Dean had planned but he had promised it was worth waiting until everyone else was asleep. They had retreated to Dean's room and he had moved into the bathroom to leave Castiel in the room, he claimed his normal seat by the door and waited. He didn't wait long before Dean stepped out of the bathroom and their eyes meet before Castiel took in the rest of the other man.

He was wearing an exact copy of Castiel's Angel wear, the tie was undo and the shirts unbuttoned a few to make it feel more Dean but it was a copy all the same. Castiel found himself shifting slightly in the chair and sitting up straighter.

"Where did you?"

"Ordered it in parts."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

**END **


	30. Chapter 30: End of the Verse

**End of the Verse  
**_Zombie AU _

**Summary:** ZOMBIES! Dean, Cas, Sam and Charlie three years in and traveling the backroads. Not only do they have zombies to deal with but humans and all the rest.

**Authors Note: **Sorry now for the length of the Authors note at the end of this story (two parter) I want to thank everyone and such but I will save it to the end so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. Back to the important…..AU of Season six, because it only had to be AU :P and I think I like zombie season six more than evil! Castiel season six…..OMFG of course it had to be last! Freaking fracking zombies! My all time favorite thing, I do hope you enjoy this is going to be a two partner! Because August has 31 days! And I love zombies! Hope you enjoy and had as much fun as I did. Beta's welcome to apply, have stories need beta :-P

AED- Automated External Defibrillator -great tool that every business and public area should have. This allows a shock to be delivered to a body from someone that has no training. You only need to be able to follow the pictorial instructions of application then the machine takes over. Modern shock paddles for the average jo!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**NOW**

Civilisation was gone, the human race remained but those that could and did enforce the laws had been long since wiped from the planet. Now small pockets of refugee camps and a couple small towns spread out over the miles of open land. Like little speckles of paint on fresh paper the zombies were distanced over the map and only a few large groups remained.

At this time the humans were more of a threat than anything else, raiders on the roads, the worst of the worst in towns or really anywhere. You didn't make it this far because you were made of sugar and spice, male or female.

There was a second group that was stronger, the remaining hunters, they pushed the zombies back further, knowing they could start fresh again if they just fixed the world. They had most of the work done and they had given a lot of time, energy, and people to the cause. It was a bright summer day, like in the before that found Dean Winchester helping to raise a barn in a newly founded city-if it could be called that.- He also found himself telling his story from the beginning, well the start of the ragers as they would be called this time around. He couldn't have a future like he had been shown before, he was thankful for every small change.

**THEN**

Dean had been at Lisa's home for a whole six weeks before the world changed, it was 2012 and Croatoan was released into the public. It would have been controllable if it happened to one country, but it was the entire world, it was a planned release and Dean found himself packing his new family into the Impala. Taking a few weapons out of the trunk of the car he moved towards the drivers seat when he found an Angel in his way.

"Hey Cass," he greeted and moved around him, "getting out of dodge, wanna tag along?"

"I believe I will, the dead are rising alongside the cursed, Heaven has been in lock down since the dead fall back to Earth." The Angel informed his mortal friend and Dean nodded and tried to think what the impacts would be to them.

"Cass, can we talk on the way." Dean rubbed his forehead, he could feel his headache rising. "The backseat, protect Ben against everything." He told the Angel as he went for the front seat where Lisa was, it wasn't that he cared who took the front, if it wasn't Sammy he didn't really care but now he had to think these things over, he needed to think about who needed the most protection. He sighed as the car started after everyone had claimed their seats.

"So, anywhere or anything on anyone's mind?" he asked looking to Castiel who shrugged in such a human matter it hurt Dean's soul and he hoped that Castiel would stay Angelic this time, if not just sober and happy would be a good replacement.

"Do I need to do my homework?" Ben pipped up from the backseat and Dean looked in the rearview mirror as Castiel turned to take the young man in.

"Of course you do, think I want a son that doesn't know how to read or write?" Lisa demanded and a soft chuckle filled the car, it was nice to have a regular conversation in the heat of the moment. Dean had kept them out of the public view as they were leaving but they had reached the local town and it was a disaster zone.

"Windows up, Lisa and Ben down." Dean snapped as a shotgun exploded a a block or so away. " Keep your mouths shut," he told them his body switching into solider mode without a thought. Both of the civilians looked at Dean almost shocked then remembered who they were talking to and did as he told them. If he could save the Earth and everyone on it they trusted him to take care of them. Castiel kept an eye on the right side as Dean did the same on the left. It was a comfort to have another hunter or at least fighter with him. They were mid town when they saw their first infected. Blood running out of cuts and not really attacking but flinging blood out at the approaching humans. Screams and people dropping as they were infected, this one seemed to be new improved from the one he and Sammy had encountered years before.

"The demons had been experimenting with the virus," Cass confirmed from the backseat and Dean winced as he put his foot door a little more getting out of the infected danger zone, he was only a block on when Lisa cried for him to stop the car.

"Dean! Please its Meghan and her daughter Rebecca." Dean slowed but didn't stop as he looked to Castiel the Angel looked out and nodded.

"They are both safe and clear of any infection. " The Angel informed him and Dean tried to keep back his personal opinions, it became required when a blushing Ben peeked up and looked out.

"Becca?"

"Alright, calm yourselves I'll pick up your girlfriends but we can't make a habit of this." He slowed and pulled off the road ahead of them, Lisa leaned over and kissed his cheek before opening the door and leaning out. "Meghan! Hurry!" the car rumbling as the two dart forward Ben opening the door and then making room for them. It was tight but thankfully two of them made one adult so they all fit.

"We are going to need a second car," Dean stated after they finally made it out of the town and had been on the back roads for about two hours. Lisa and Meghan had spoken about what had happened and Dean knew it was only going to get worse.

"Why? I like this car!" Ben complained and Dean couldn't help but smile, some things would never change and he was so thankful for that he couldn't even speak for a moment.

"Too many people and supplies we are already had half a tank of gas." He told them not wiling to hide anything, not when the time he had seen from 2014 was now back in the realm of possibilities. He promised himself he would never be what he had seen, he would save Castiel from the life of druggy and Lisa and Ben would be featured. A new world.

"Where are we going to get one?" Lisa asked, they had taken the back roads to avoid people, infected and everything else.

"We will hit the next town, but before we do we all need to talk and get our roles sorted." The next twenty miles were talking about each persons job when they reached the town. How the buddy system worked and why you needed to follow all the rules. They went over it a few times, Dean making sure each had a good understanding of what they were doing.

Two hours later they were making their way into a small farming town, it was late afternoon but the entire town seemed to be empty, it was offsetting to say the least. Cass and Dean set out from the Impala, they had armed all four to the teeth, split some of the weapons and supplies into a large van and filled it also. Dean making sure it would be fit for travel and it was the best choice in the current junk yard of vehicles. The mothers given instructions and keys, if they didn't come back in two hours they started the cars and headed north to Bobby's. Anything but the two of them approached they were to shoot and then take off to Bobby's.

It wasn't perfect but it would have to do for now, they didn't know what was in this town and they needed a few more supplies and might as well take it from an empty town. They made it into the downtown area in ten minutes, the hospital had lights but it looked like a riot had taken place. Or an explosion of blood, it covered the walls and floors and when you walked you feel squished with whatever parts coated the ground. Dean tried not to think about it, they found a few intact medical kits, an AED, a few things from the surgery wound and bandages, lots of bandages. It was the end of the world for fucks sake.

Dean couldn't be sure what drew his attention but something made him turn down a random hallway, noise from behind door 4857 made him push it open, he just ducked out of the way of a metal IV rack. "Hey! Careful!" He exclaimed jumping back and letting the door shut between them.

"Are you human?"

"Of course I am, fuck you almost cracked my head open."

"Sorry!" Dean pushed the door open again and a red-head was looking at him.

"Don't worry about it, I get it. Need some help?" He asked looking around the room an older woman was on the bed behind the red-head and in the far side was another mother and son. Dean wondered if there was a pattern here that he should see and stop picking up families'.

"The others left finally, I think we will-"

"They will be back, I am going somewhere safe, you can all come with." He said knowing that the town would either be picked clean in a week or the infected would come back. Either way these three, because the other woman had a tube in her throat; were not going to make it if they stayed.

The second duo debated it quietly in their corner as Castiel knocked and entered into the room. The redhead and older awake woman looked over to him before turning their attentions back to the person from before. "I get attacked and he gets shrug." Dean complained and the redhead actually chuckled slightly and then frowned looking back to the woman on the bed.

"She's all I have left," she informed him looking back and Dean felt himself weaken slightly in hardness, he could understand that he looked over to Castiel and thought of the small family he had put together by suggestion of Sammy.

"She doesn't have to be. Do you think she would want you to die here or live and make your life worth something?" He asked and he knew he had everyone's attention and he held back the blushes that threaten to overtake his face. "I know a little something about what's happening and Cass here, he's –well he's special and not in a creepy way. We can protect you and we will." There was a moment of silence while the redhead watched Dean and then finally seemed to see whatever she needed and offered her hand.

"Charlie."

"Dean, and that's Castiel." He said pointing over his shoulder and smiling as he turned to the others in the room.

"Kevin and Linda Tran." The mother stated offering her hand, Dean took it and shook it also. Smiling and knowing that this wasn't going to end well if he kept picking up everyone from now until Bobby's. Then again he couldn't end up like his self from before, he refused to be cold hearted and willing to kill a man that was sharing a beer with him. Castiel moved forward and placed a hand on his arm, directly where his handprint had been before and Dean smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay, let's gather some stuff and head out. I would to be on the back roads by dark." He informed them and no one disagreed. With three more hands they were able to stop and pick up a great number of supplies. Food, medical, water, loads of water, extras for the cars, ammo and ammo casings so they could melt down other things to make more bullets. A few more blades and a couple sharpeners. Random supplies that they thought they would need and headed back to the cars.

Dean and Castiel went first and let the four people in the cars know what was about to happen, when the other three appeared and they stored everything before rearranging into new cars. Dean, Cas, Charlie, Ben and Lisa were in the Impala while , Kevin, Meghan and Rebecca were in the second. A walkie talkie, Charlies idea linked the two vehicles together and allowed for communication as they traveled. And they did travel, while they had been in the town Lisa and Meghan had set forth with the goal of transferring as much gas as possible into the cars. They were slightly above the safe level but it was drained to safe quickly and made it possible to make it to Bobby's without having to interact with other humans, along the way they had made slight detours to check on Rufus who was missing in action. At least his house looked like he left not that he was murdered, they had taken the time to rest for the night in beds before pushing on.

The next stop had been chucks, toilet paper was ever where and Dean growled and grabbed a few bottles of liquor before they left, slamming the door closed to the empty house. It was almost the same at Bobby's, there had been a little bit of a fight but no blood and no Bobby. Rubbing his forehead Dean motioned for everyone to come in for the evening. On the way they had managed to collect not only another two vechiles but a family of three, a man a woman and their child. Dean didn't trust them but they needed help and he could offer, along with them there were two small children they found crying on the side of the road no adults in sight and Dean couldn't leave them there.

They had found a hunters daughter named Kristy, her father had been hunting when it all went down and Dean remembered him once she named him. Kristy had been with five of her high school friends. Dean was impressed that the young woman had kept them all alive and for the most part healthy. They didn't bring much but a beat up bus to the group but the bus ran on diesel which was easier to fuel than the cars and allowed for more space. They quickly had ditched all but the bus and the impala, it was working for them, Dean and Castiel were always in the car, the backseat changed out and Dean was actually kinda liking this.

While they had some decent fighters it wasn't easy going, when they loss their first person the night they arrive at Bobby's Dean feels like he is going to fall apart under the strain. They had cleared the entire house and told everyone to head in but be careful.

"He was a hunter, you all know what that means so only go where the doors are marked, you know the drill." He told them having found bright neon tape that was used to show cleared sections of the house. Lisa patted his back as she pulled Ben into the house the others following. All but Castiel, Charlie, Kristy and the Trans. Dean moved over to the front of the impala and took a seat, Castiel and Charlie flanking him on either side and he smirked. It was good to have friends, he just wished he wasn't so tired all the time so he could enjoy it.

"We need to figure something out, we can't be traveling with this many people." Dean said after rubbing his aching shoulder and looked around. "Suggestions are welcome." Dean told them looking around knowing they didn't have a lot of opinions hence why they were traveling with almost twenty people.

"We can't leave them in the "refugee camps" they would be dead in a week, they can't be left alone the raiders would gut them. If no humans manage to kill them then the zombies will find them in a months time. We need another opinion."

"Perhaps we should set up camp of our –"

"No." Dean stated shaking his head and shutting Castiel down before he could start and the Angel looked hurt. "I'm sorry Cass but I've seen the future that isn't a good idea. We need to stay mobile, its best for everyone." He told him pushing up from the car and pacing slightly, not willing to pause until Ms,Tran's hand finds his arm and he comes to a stop and looks at her.

"How about we get some sleep tonight and worry about it tomorrow."

"I guess-" Dean is about to agree when the scream fills the air. "Of fuck-" Dean swallows as his stomach tries to push the little food he has in it up. "LISA!" He screamed before taking off towards the scream, he can hear the others on his heels and Cas snaps out. "BEN! LISA!" he's screaming and not thinking about what could be around the corner, his jaw drops. At least forty of the infected where stumbling out of the cars. The entire back of the auto shop was littered with them; he didn't want to know why or how they got in. He was pulling his gun and noticed that Castiel had Ben in his arms and was stepping back from the infected. Pushing Ben behind him he reached a hand to the forehead and pushed. The infected falling dead and Castiel pulled Ben into one arm and blinked back out.

Dean looked around for the source of the scream and his heart stopped, he felt his stomach rebel again and almost let it overtake him. Forcing it down he took his gun out and started to unload the clip. Headshots for all as he took care of those that were closest to him, he finished a clip and let it drop slamming a second one home as he cleared the area around him and what was left of Lisa. He moaned as he finished off the last of the infected that approached. He dropped to his knees beside the drained and tore apart Lisa.

"I'm sorry, I should have protected you and Ben better. Fuck I'm sorry, I wanted you to be around Lisa. You made everything-"he stopped and blankly looked at the spot in front of him, most of her face was still intact, it was clear that something was different this time around as they had started to eat her. He felt sick again and turned his head but forced himself to look back. Half of her lower face was gone, the entire left side had bite marks in it, like they were testing the water. Her neck was a mess of tendons, muscles and blood., it had been torn open and had cut the screams off before they had been able to arrive. She was dead before he even knew what as happening.

"FUCK!" He screamed and he wanted to kill something else, he wanted to kill anything. He stood and didn't want to think about how his knees almost stuck to the ground. Pushing up and went into Bobby's ingoring everyone and their questions he grabbed a bag of salt, a bottle of whiskey and a lighter.

"Stay inside." He growled walking back outside and over to the body, Castiel was back but was gone. The three younger hunters remained and Dean walked past them. "Where's Ben?" he growled out as he covered the body in salt then half of the bottle of whiskey and sat back on his heels looking to Castiel.

"With for the moment, he blames himself. He was playing even if it wasn't cleared."

"Wouldn't have mattered, they would have gotten into the house. Actually probably better this way." Dean felt sick and he couldn't stop his body from heaving this time and his stomach was empty at least he had managed to turn his head so Lisa wasn't shamed by him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Castiel.

"Let me," his Angel said and took the lighter from him. "She is in heaven if it makes it easier on you."

"Not really."

"I am sorry."

"I know, not your fault." With that the lighter was activated and tossed onto the remains. Dean stayed and watched knowing that Ben was watching from above them in the window. It was a long time after the body was gone before he collected himself and went into the house. Everyone was asleep thankfully and he went upstairs to Bobby's room. Taking a long cold shower as the hot water was gone hours before he retreated to the room for a moment before heading down the hall to where Ben was staying with Meghan and Rebecca. Knocking he waited for a moment and Meghan answered.

"Ben, Dean's here." Before he knew it he had a wasit full of young boy and Dean dropped to his knees for the second time that day and pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly and taking his first deep breath since the scream.

"I'm so fucking glad you are safe." He told him running a hand over his head. "You mom-I'm sorry about your mom I should have."

"It's my fault-Iwentoutbackanditwasn'tcleared-"

"Ben don't, if you hadn't gone out they would have come in. Things happen- I bet your mom saved you right?"

"Yeah, she pulled me out of the way and got bit-" Dean tightened the hug and held the boy as he started to cry.

"Lets go talk Ben," Dean said as he picked him up with both arms and carried him back to the man room letting the others sleep as they spent the evening talk.

It was about a week later that they were still not sure what they wanted to do but they were forced into movement when Crowley appeared on the front yard. Dean and Castiel approach alone, everyone else is downstairs, the kids put in the safe.

"Did you like the present I left for you?"

"Those auto shop rejects were yours?" Dean demanded and he felt his anger rising, Castiel reached out and took his shoulder knowing that they needed to not let the man bother them.

"Of course, need to keep you on your toes and the talents. I was impressed Dean killing all those Coat-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, what are you doing here."

"Got a deal for you."

"Don't want it," Dean told him and wished he had brought the shotgun with salt out for this chat.

"You haven't even heard it."

"Its from you , I don't want it."

"So cheeky when you think you have the upper hand. I'll see you in two days Dean, see if you want to talk then." A blink and the demon was gone and Dean took a deep breath before looking at the Angel.

"Time to move."

"I agree."

Looking back down they were screwed no matter what, Crowley was after them and could you really outrun a demon that could teleport the baddies to you? They pack up, work as teams to load up in town only having to deal with a few infected and they had been doing this for a few months and had a system that worked. What they didn't have a system for was an all-out attack. Hell it hadn't happened and Dean was sure that the new version had taken out the pack opinion which was good, he was so fucking wrong.

They attacked when they were on the road, Dean, Cass, Kristy, Ben and Charlie were in the Impala in front. They had the radio open and had music playing for the bus which didn't have a working deck. was driving and the others were kicking back and relaxing. Everyone felt decent having had some rest and back on the road, it was the perfect time for an attack no one was really focused.

It was a wave and wave of raggers,- they could no longer be called infected- that crashed into the bus and toppled it, blood pulsed from their skin and it seemed like the blood was being forced out from under the skin. Dean slammed on the brakes and the Impala spun a hundred and eighty degrees to face the now tipped over bus. They watched as took fire on the front window and screamed for Kevin to make a run for it, before she spun the gun around to face the oncoming rush of raggers and infected. She took down nine before one slashed her throat before latching on. Thankfully Kevin was so focused on making it to the Impala he didn't see the destruction and mayhem happening behind them.

Charlie moved into the middle puling Ben into her lap and turning his head away from the carnage that was the bus. The creatures, no longer even remotely human were so busy with their meal they didn't see there was desert which wasn't really a problem for those in the Impala. Kevin slammed into the backseat and Dean spun the car around and took off not willing to let them look at it for another moment.

They took off leaving the bodies and bus behind, fourteen dead in less than five minutes. "FUCK!" Dean screamed and slammed the wheel of the impala before turning the music up and going silent.

They go south for the cold months, they tried to avoid finding other people but there wasn't any luck, they seemed to attractive people that need help and soon they have a caravan of almost forty people. They travel from city to city and Dean is waiting for Crowley to show up again or the other shoe to drop. Castiel and he work closely, Kevin and Charlie have taken to working together and Ben works well with all of them but best with Kristy so it works out for them all. They don't talk about the ones they have lost or how they lost them and just push on.

It's a new worked and one that they have to deal with, during the winter most of the human population is forced into the bottom half of the states and while it helps take care of the infected and raggers as they don't last long with the increased numbers of humans working together, that isn't a problem the problem was after the fact. Once there wasn't anything inhuman to kill mortals started to turn on one another. Fighting for supplies and petty bullshit, it was just like before but now people had less of a problem with killing you for what they wanted.

Dean didn't lose anyone to the infected that winter, the humans did too damn well good of a job for them to be a threat. They lost four to a jerry-rigged gas pump, a few days after that raiders attacked and killed ten to ensure they could get away with the goods they stole, Dean and Castiel went back that night and took it back making sure that all of the raiders were dead in payment for what they did. While Dean didn't want to be a cold blooded murder he didn't have a problem handing out justice. They had to head to a camp towards the middle of November as the kids were all getting sick and they needed medicine it was a mistake.

They were in two for three days and in those three days they lost sixteen people, while Dean and Castiel had taken the kids to the doctor the caravan had been attacked. They had four of the woman taken, four were killed outright while four others were tortured to death for fun and four more taken for the games that happened outside the city walls. When they came back Dean lost his shit and after finding the woman raped and cut up on the front of the town he went on a man hunt. Castiel had watched over the group as Dean fell back into old hunting ways and quickly found the group that was responsible. While he might not have been able to keep them safe he would take care of them after the fact. He took great pleasure in killing them after finding out the other four were already dead in a bullshit fight against a ragger. Death really had been too good for the men but it was done now and Dean found himself covered in blood.

Stumbling back to the hotel they had for the evening Castiel greeted him. "Dean?" he just nodded and Castiel helped him up to the bathroom that the second level shared, stripping him of the sticky blood covered clothes he helped him turn on the lights and start the water.

"Why do you follow me?" he demanded a moment later and Castiel looked up from where he was folding clothes and turned back to his mortal friend.

"Why do you ask Dean?" He looked at his friend and was almost concerned, the normal dirty blond hair was almost ginger in colour thanks to the blood and his freckles were lost in the splatter of blood cover his face and any exposed body part.

"I shouldn't be in charge."

"It has to be you."

"Shouldn't be." Dean turned towards the shower but doesn't step forward and Castiel strips himself of most of his clothes leaving his boxers on he moves behind Dean and moves him into the shower, the human lets him be moved.

"You are kind, giving and caring. You protect those around you and when needed you seek out payment for actions. You are the best choice to help those that need help in this time. God believes in you Dean Winchester, I believe you in, why can't you?" the hunter shrugs as they step under the water and Castiel starts to work the blood out of his hair, adding shampoo a few moments later he is watching as the blood starts to drain and Dean starts to relax.

"You are a good man Dean Winchester, I know that the actions you do weights heavy but you do not act out of hate rather love. Do not worry Dean Winchester, I would not be here if what you did was the devil's work. "

"Thanks Cass," Dean relaxed back onto Castiel letting the Angel take care of him, he needed a break. When they were leaving town the next day there were people arriving from the north and were talking about the camp they had been kicked out of. It was new and run by someone by the name of Campbell, Dean noted the location in Lansing, Michigan but doubted they would be going back to a camp anytime soon if they could avoid them. Too bad he was horribly wrong about that and they would be in the camp by mid 2013.

**To Be Finished Tomorrow!**

**Authors Note the Second: Cookies and prompt fill for those that can name six people that will be in Lansing, Michigan! More guts, gore and swearing tomorrow, this isn't an overly happy end to the tropes! Lol! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: End of Verse Part Two

**End of the Verse 2  
**_Zombie AU _

**Summary:** ZOMBIES! Dean, Cas, Sam and Charlie three years in and traveling the backroads. Not only do they have zombies to deal with but humans and all the rest.

**Authors Note: **Second part, this verse is open for prompts on tumblr! Enjoy and thanks for the two for guess, I am going to award **ThatOneSuperwholockian** as she nailed most of the people that do appear in this chapter :P I also might revisit this story I want more guts and gore but a day isn't enough for detail like that. ENJOY! This chapter was so much harder because I needed to kill people I like not just disposable non named peeps. CRY! There was an additional plot line but I just couldn't do it in time if I go back to this story I will dive into it. It would have added another four thousand or more words. Couldn't my friends!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**THEN**

A few months passed without another loss, they closed ranks and stopped looking for people and took to filling supplies and taking back water roads to avoid humans also. It was tiring they didn't have enough fighters and too many children, Dean and Castiel were really the only two that knew how to fight the others tended to panic if one of them wasn't around so they had to divide themselves up. They would switch from protection to hunters back and forth one remaining with the main group of children and teenagers while most of the others would go out hunting for food, and supplies.

It was a nice spring day when Dean took Kevin, Kristy and Ben into a town they had seen a few hours back the day before but it had been dark and everyone tired. He had talked it over with Cass when the rest of them went to bed and they agreed to at least go and look for Gas. Everything was going smoothly, Dean checked for rigs before setting the teens to their path. They worked on filling the gas cans they brought with while Dean kept watch, he felt like something was in the town but he couldn't tell what at the moment.

They were finishing the last one when the growls started, "Pack it up," Dean told them softly but firmly flicking open the cover of his knew machete he then checked his shotgun, removed the safety. "Time to leave." The teens nod and set to packing up, Dean listens and watches the street they are most likely to come racing out of, he wasn't even shocked at the face he sees before he sees the mob of former humans.

"Meg!" he spat in distaste, at least she looked more shocked than he was.

"Dean Winchester!" She exclaimed when she came to a stop and looked around at the gathered group, "got some kink I wasn't aware of?"

"Shut up and fuck off," he turned to the teens, "get it packed up and get in we are leaving." He turned back to Meg and he didn't know what to do with a Demon that looked hopeful and he almost frowned but refused as he turned his attention to the corner as the first and fastest ragger turned onto the main street. "Fuck. GO!" He screamed and took off to the car keeping the teens ahead of them he can hear Meg right on his heels and he wonders if he can leave her behind, they could use another fighter but she was a demon.

"I'll pull my own weight, I just need a cause Dean, give me one and I'll be devout." Meg called as they ran back the short way to the car and after the gas was in the trunk and kids safe Dean turned to see the ragger approaching, he leveled his shotgun and took the shot. Pieces of brain, skull and hair rained down and they had about thirty seconds.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"I'm me,"

"Yeah you are; but you fight for what you think is worthwhile."

"I kill your kind, I would kill you if I could."

"Will you?" Dead lock for a few seconds before Dean growled slightly and jerked his head.

"Get in the fucking car." It only took fifteen seconds. They were peeling out of the town and were back on the roads backtracking to ensure they didn't bring any unexpected visitors back to base; the car ride was tense to say the least.

Little did anyone reason it was tense more than one reason, Dean didn't tell anyone but while running back to the car his leg had been cut on something random, it wasn't a bad wound and he would fix it up when they got back but it sucked all the same at the moment, it was right in the flesh of his leg and it hurt when he moved, he did one foot driving back the entire time, no one noticed the difference.

Meg doesn't take that long to settle into the group and as she promised Dean she is devout to his work and helps out where she can, it allows Dean some rest having two supernatural creatures helping him out, it was nice having people to look out for his back. It was times like this that he missed Sammy, when he could actually stop and think and wonder how his brother would deal with all of this. Probably shell up somewhere with canned tuna and books; oh and coffee you can't forget the coffee.

They move around a lot, Dean was sure that the others were starting to figure out that the three of them were targets in this war, whatever this war was and most of them started to put space between them, they were fine with them protecting them but also knew that attention was being drawn to them before of their association. Over half wanted them to find a safe location and leave them, the problem was there wasn't anything safe. They started to talk about the Lansing place they heard about but it was rejected when they reminded them what the last place had been like.

It was few weeks after picking Meg up when Dean realised he wasn't feeling better and his leg was really feeling the same. Castiel who had helped patch him up noticed and when they looked at the cut, which had been deeper than he realized he knew something at the gas pump had cut him, he would have changed already and that was a tense few hours before they cleared him that night but it wasn't getting better. It had been stitched up and they cleaned it the best they could their supplies long depleted to basics. Castiel was starting to worry and took Charlie and Kevin into the local town for supplies as there was a hospital. They waited until dawn as it had a small infestation but it wasn't the three of them couldn't deal with, especially if it meant Dean's life.

The hospital was empty like before and it seems that once a place is picked clean the infected don't really think to come back, it was comforting to know that they moved and didn't as of yet backtrack, they weren't going to poke around to find out. They were packing up a great number of supplies when Castiel cocked his head to the side and then looked to the left.

"Pack up everything you can get into the car I need to go check on something, be ready to leave in ten minutes." He told them before leaving the room and heading down and out of the hospital, he went about two blocks over and three down before he found what he was looking for. A man that was trapped inside with five infected standing around outside pounding on the boarded up windows and door. A sign on the outside said out of ammo, please help. Castiel figured it was polite enough and he did as it asked, pulling his blade free he quickly took care of the distracted infected humans and then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" came an unsure voice.

"I have rendered you aid as your note requested. Would you like to travel with us?"

"Us?" the voice ask again.

"My friends and I, we are a small group outside of town. You are welcome."

"That would be nice." The door swung open to reveal a tall but scrawny human. He was covered in battle wounds and weapons so he was clearly skilled.

"Hello, I am Castiel." He greeted offering his hand to the other, the man took it and smiled.

"Garth, how about we get going! I've been in there for days!"

"Of course, the car is this way. You can meet Charlie and Kevin," they head back and before the night is over Dean and Garth realise they are both hunters and known Bobby. They relax further having another good hunter around, you didn't live this long with being shit. They had four trained and decent fighters and then the four younger kids that actually wanted to stick around. They didn't think too much of it and let the evening lapse into fun and good memories, everyone was around and it was relaxing.

Treatment for Dean started that night and he felt a little better but he wasn't sure how long it was going to take to heal and they had to be on the move again, For the first time in a long time he was in the passenger seat of the Impala as Castiel started it up, Cass took up driving when Dean needed sleep or he would crash but this was off setting. His leg needed to rest so he couldn't be driving a stick at the moment and he felt Charlie in the backseat who was aching to offer him comfort.

Even if it was a little unsafe they had taken to having all of the kids in the backseat, now that Garth and Meg were here they could relax slightly and currently only had Kristy and Ben traveling with them, the others in a ton pick-up behind them. Then the others were in a tricked out mini-van they had found at some dealership. It was an odd caravan but it worked for what they needed. They traveled by day and nights, people changing shifts at the wheel to keep them going, this way they could drive for twenty-four hours with everyone sleeping and driving, it could even work when one or two dropped out as Castiel and Meg could take over forever but Dean hated it.

It seemed like nothing was working for them at the moment, their supplies were low and they needed some down time, again the camp came up and Dean shook his head. It wasn't worth the risk to the group and the closest to him agreed for the moment. They had taken the caravan into an abandoned town for a supplies run when the human element struck the small group again.

Dean was watching the cars when he heard the rumble of a couple trucks and he grabbed one of the walkie talkies, "we got company," he hissed as he pushed off the hood of the Impala and to the trunk moving slower than he normally would due to his leg. He had told Meg to go fuck off and find a hard drink for him, she had protested but finally did as he asked when he promised he would be fine.

"I'm on my way back." Came the female reply over the radio and Dean actually felt a little better, it was so fucking weird that a Demon had his back.

He looked to the van and the children all huddled around and knew if they were humans he would have to kill them. The oldest teenager was there and Dean debated for five seconds before tossing her the keys, "drive the van into town until you find Castiel or one of the others tell them we are under attack."

"But what-"

"Don't worry about me and Meg go and find them stay safe and keep the others safe." He told her and smiled knowing that they would need to start keeping more adults back or sending the kids with it was just unsafe. The van is gone from sight and Meg is coming into view when the first truck makes the town, dust kicking up behind them as they spin into the drive slamming to a stop a few feet from Dean and Meg, he cocks the shotgun and points it at them.

"We don't want any trouble, just go." He told them and what must be the leader stuck his head out of the lead truck.

"Well you see this is our little heaven of supplies, nothing here for you but you already took." He pointed to the cars, bet you filled up on your way in."

"Nope, was gonna do it on the way out," Dean said making eye contact and knowing that this could go sideways quickly when another truck pulled up, if they were full plus the four on the back of each they were looking at sixteen armed and skilled killers. "We can leave, let you have your little town."

"You will! Get out!" They were human so Dean wasn't too worried, he had faced worse and wasn't that saying something. It happens faster than Dean can realise something has happened a gun goes and he feels pressure on his chest, he looks down and sees blood. He was shot in the chest, at least it wasn't anything important, but getting shot sucks all the same. He dropped to his knees and heard Meg growl and knew this wasn't going to end well. Screams started before he could fall backwards and wondered if he would live. Shot over water and gas in the middle of a fucking supernatural war, he coughed and felt blood. His lung maybe, not that it mattered no hospitals, no doctors, he was done for. He coughed again and then couldn't help but laugh when another scream filled the air around him.

He felt someone approaching him but he wasn't able to move his arms to protect himself, he felt a kick to his side and he groaned, "What the fuck are you? What is she?"

"Human, Hellbitch." Came a deep voiced reply from behind the man, he spun and Dean almost smiled when he saw the blue eyes. "Angel." He growled a slap to the man's face and he went flying.

"Dean, you are shot."

"Yep." He said and the p brought up blood to his lips again.

"I will help as much as I can but you need a hospital." Hands moved over the wound and he felt the glow of grace and hummed.

"No hospital, help Meg with the bad guys."

"I did that already, she is having….fun."

"Cass," Dean whined and the Angel smiled.

"It will be okay Dean, let us take care of you for once." Dean blacked out after that when he woke he was actually where he didn't want to be and where he should have been the entire time. He was shocked to find out when he woke up that not only was Bobby, Rufus, Missouri, and Chuck were all here. They had managed to get in contact with one of the only traveling doctors to fix up what Castiel couldn't do with his grace, and Dean was almost back to healthy as he had slept most of his time here away.

When he was strong enough he found out that also in the bunker was Samuel, Deanna, Karen, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Andy, Gwen, John, Mary and Sammy. His family had been here the entire time and he had been too scared to come. Worried about what would happen to his new little group and it was only a few hours before Mary was coming in to put him in his place about not feeling back about wanting to protect a bunch of teenagers and children.

Everyone was settling in when Dean finally was getting well enough to start moving around again, they hadn't been attacked since arriving and most of the people around were enjoying the calm they were offered here. It was four days after waking that Dean was finally taken down and got to not only see and hug his long lost family but hear the story of how they arrived.

**THE RISING**

Late in 2012 the demons were aware that they had been beaten, Luicfer was locked back up and they were pissed. There was no one to take it out on other than humans and found the virus that was the end game and released it. But they were smart about it you see, they didn't just leave it in one location, no humans could beat that. Instead he took it around to every town, left it with one or two people letting it grow slowly. Then changed countries, before it was located and a real threat to humans it was already to wide spread to be stopped. It didn't care who was in the way or what they did before it wanted to eat and destroy and everything a demon could want.

God knew it was time for him to bow out but he wanted to give the human race a change of fighting back. He allowed his angels to make a choice, they could stay or go, but going meant reduced power. Only Castiel took the offer and left to find his friends. He knew that Dean would be able to do many great things with a little help. God had hoped for more and when his Angels didn't offer he turned to the human hunters. The protectors and guardians, not only the hunters but police and military. Those that serve and asked if they would go back and help. Set up all over the world and fight back under one banner.

It was agreed and he sent back many, hundreds of thousands of souls that would fight for earth and its humans. God was happy and had left his world with a fighting chance. Of course to those that had been in the moment It wasn't so pretty and nice, waking up in your coffin, clawing your way out. Dean can share their pain and he hates that he can. At least Sammy was saved that as God just pulled him and Adam free. Dean wasn't shocked his youngest brother went back to his mom. Dean would have also.

The group raised here formed up and started this camp knowing that people would need a safe place to stay and the supplies would be here and research. It was perfect, gathering the hunters they could get in contact with was harder than expected and they explained that Dean had become a whisper of words but unreachable.

**THEN**

Dean took them in for a long moment before blinking and just nodding his head, so people knew of him probably why they had so much trouble all the time. He really was a crappy leader. Meg claimed her seat to one side of him and Castiel took the other and his brother snorted and Dean looked up to him and frowned slightly.

"What struck your funny bone?"

"You, demon and angel on either shoulder."

"You are a walking metaphor, Son." John offered and Mary smiled at him and winked to Dean and let him relax slightly and so did the creatures on either side of him, he wondered just what this all was and what it meant. Should they be fighting back, did they stand a chance of winning. Dean looked around the room and for the first time in a long time he felt like they might have a chance, which wasn't much but it was something.

Everyone relaxes, getting to know each other again over the next week or so, but its too good to last and before they know it Crowley is outside and calling for Sam and Dean to come out and visit. "I have come to make my offer again."

"You can stick it up your ass a second time Crowley," Dean told him without pause remembering just what the man had done to him and his friends.

"Didn't you learn your lesson Dean? You know you shoul-" he stops and looks over Dean's shoulder to the doorway and Dean turns to look. Meg is in the doorway and he was surprised, she hadn't wanted Crowley to know she was here but there she was hanging out like it was going out of style.

"Like my new friend?" Dean asked watching the look on Crowley's face twist into displeasure as he took in the currently female demon on the steps.

"You will both regret this!" he promised before vanishing off the front yard and the brothers shared a look before heading back into the house they had a battle to prepare for.

The battle struck before they thought it would, it was only ten minutes later before the infected were pushing on the gates of the compound and the hunters headed out in waves to take care of the bothersome walking corpses. While there was no threat at the moment no one slept, it was hard to with rapid ongoing gunfire happening in the background of the house and yard. It was almost dawn and Dean was ending his shift when the second wave attacked.

"HELLHOUNDS!" He screamed as he shot the gun back over him as he ran for the doors, they need time to rethink and plan, they lost six in the hellhound wave. The two females that they brought in couldn't move fast enough and the claws had split them in two at the waist, Gwen went down trying to protect the teenagers that refused to stay inside and three of the five teenagers were taken down and lost in the growling pit of hounds. After talking it out they had planned on staying until the wards crashed and both Pamela and Missouri let out a shocked gasp.

"We need to leave, this place isn't safe anymore." Pamela stated and Castiel and Meg nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's get back on the road. Take everything we can and lock it down people might not want to come inside if its hard work." Dean says before leaving to help pack up his own supplies . It only took the group a few minutes and they were ready to move which came the next part. Getting out of there and to the cars, there wasn't really an overly safe way to do it. Group seemed best and keep it tight so they worked together as a large group to start out, guns firing in sync to keep anything visible or invisible at bay.

With the hellhounds second wave came a few demons also, Meg and Castiel broke from the group to take care of the hounds while the humans dealt with the visible problems, it also meant not everyone stood a chance, the man they picked up in Lawerence had his thoart ripped out when he got to close and that set off the children on a screaming fit. That started the downward trend, "Don't get out of formation." He demanded when Missouri and Jo moved to go to the children. "We will all die, stay your ground they are fine."

"He's right," Mary told them with a smile and focused on firing the shotgun into a demons face pushing it back. They were in a good space and actually helping Meg and Cass hold them back when a hellhound went colliding into the group, claws and teeth flying every direction and Dean winced at the screams of the small ones as they were destroyed. Two children and the remaining two teens were dead in seconds, a few seconds later Rufus, Kristy was screaming for her friends and then her screams were silenced by a claw. Dean lost his mind at this point, spinning he took aim where he thought it would be and fired.

The hound screamed in pain and turned to Dean who only glared at the spot and fired again, blood flying but not enough damage, he aimed to where the head would be located and fired again, blood and gore but not enough and he fired again as it leap in the air to take him out. Claws spread Dean fired again and lease he could die knowing he would be the last one killed by this mutt. He didn't expected to feel wet blood and the weight of a body over his. He blinked and looked above him, it wasn't hellhound, it was John, smiling at his son.

"Keep everyone safe." Then he was gone, Dean screamed and pushed his father away without over thinking it and spun.

"We need to get out of here," he watched as Andy, Missouri, Pamela and Garth all fell under the demons. The surviours all agreed and made their ways to cars, there were fifteen of them and Dean was turning to yell for Castiel when it happened. Crowley blinked into the car and grabbed Ben by the arm pulling him into his lap and then blinked out.

"BENNNN!" the scream caused the battle to pause and Crowley blinked back in. Wiggling pre-teen in his arms and Dean watched with haunted eyes.

"Crowley let him go, your bone is with me."

"Yes but I can get what I want much easier if I use your little friend here."

"I'm never going to help you."

"Such a shame," the demon stated and without another second or debate Dean watched as a line of red appeared across the boys throat.

"No, don't!"

"Already done Dean-o, should have helped me." He tossed the body across to him, Dean caught the lower body but the head fell from the decapitation. "I won't make the offer again, good luck with re-building." He said kicking the head over to Dean and he was too empty to even vomit. The fighting stopped and everything was silent for a moment , then he felt comforting hands on his shoulders and hands took the body from him.

"Go get the car Dean," Castiel pushed him to the Impala and he let his supernatural BAMF's take care of the body and the battle. His mother and brother followed him, boxing him in and guns ready as he climbed into the car and let a little cry out, shoulder shaking before he pushes it away and refused to think about it. He was at his best when he refused to think about shit like that so he didn't think about how he had failed everyone he started this journey with. He shifted the car into gear and pulled it around, Meg, Kevin, Charlie, and Castiel all jamming into it along with the already three Winchesters, it was a tight fit but they were his family and no one was being left.

They took off as the others drove out of the compound after locking it up, for now it was a dead ground. They would fix the world then come back for it. Come back to honor the dead.

**NOW**

August was the hottest it had been in years, Dean was laughing at some joke Meg had finished as Castiel came around the corner of the new building. It had been a long road since they had been evicited from their Lansing safe haven but they had found new roots in Lebanon, Kanas. Everyone had settled in and it was decent, they were working on raising another barn in the nearby town that afternoon and Dean had called for a break.

Dean watched as a stranger approached him and he smiled offering his name as they settled in. Questions about the war, battles and such, almost everyone had questions and Dean couldn't help but answer he knew they were not trying to be rude and he had decent answers now thanks to Sammy and Charlie.

"Fates can change, did you think you would have a family like this five years ago?"the question shocked Dean and he turned his head to see that the man he had just been talking to was gone.

"Dean?" Castiel called watching their interaction from the sidelines as normal and Dean turned to face his Angel.

"Well Fuck me." Dean muttered and shook his head. "Yeah I'm good, let's finish this and head home." He told his Angel offering him a smile which he returned.

"Yes lets."

**END….for now**

**Authors Note the second: **(Big one) I would like to thank the wonderful person on tumblr who I stole the idea from. I would like to thank BranchSuper, Wunjo for their kind reviews during the story process. All of those that bookmarked, faved, kudos given, thank you for the love! To those that reviewed thank you, you have no idea how much that makes my day!

When I took this challenge on I didn't think I would be able to actually complete it, I am really proud that I could and I want to thank all of you even if you were silent the entire time for sticking it out and reading so that I felt the need to keep going! You rock! Thanks!

I will be taking this story back up as I have another thousand works of plot that I can't get written before going to work so please stay turned when I update the vampire and zombies I will post an update to this story.

For those wondering about my other writing, I am going to be working on the merlin fusion, then the Stargate fusion and then the season ten idea. Hope you stay tuned!


End file.
